Holier Than Thou
by AyJay
Summary: It's just another day, another hunt for Dean and Sam, or so they thought. But the unexpected arrival of a visitor in the middle of the kill puts them back on the path of the YED and a demon even HE fears.  Sequel to 'Forsaken'. Reviews appreciated.
1. When a Hunt is not a Hunt

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related damn!, the following story and character of Riley ad Dee are mine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter One.**

_And as the last word left his lips, the mud at his feet began to shift, moving in a lazy circle, small at first but spreading ever outwards, a vortex of swirling clay, spinning like that on a potters wheel. He stepped back as the earth in front of him grew, his face lit with manic glee as he watched the soil build and begin to take form. The mud twisted and turned, spiralling upwards, a dark composition filled with nature's discarded debris; working its way out of the earth, its evolution now spinning out of control as the mire realised its purpose and fought its way free of its foundations. _

_The bleak sculpture opened its eyes, committing every aspect of its creators visage to memory; and it waited…waited for its first command._

-----------------------------

Sam watched the house; this was the third night in a row he and Dean had been out here and still nothing. He glanced over at his brother and shook his head; Dean was crashed, his head leaning against the lightly frosted window, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs stretched out in front of him. Sam was still amazed that Dean could sleep damn well anywhere.

He turned his attention back to the two-storey abandoned house and scanned the area around it…nothing. He sighed and picked up the file for their latest hunt; _Emmett, Nevada,_ a town so damn small it wasn't on most maps …and after the full thirty seconds it took to drive _through _the town, he and Deab had understood why. Emmett was a town _everyone _but its eighty-seven inhabitants had forgotten…well make that eighty-_one _inhabitants now; the town's mortality rate had just gone through the roof and the local cops had no idea why six of its townspeople had bitten the dust…literally. The six townspeople had been buried alive.

Sam glanced at the house again…still nothing. He took the coroners reports and crime-scene photos from the file and looked at them again; it was the photos that had freaked him and Dean out most; the victims were still wearing their encrusted death masks, their dirt-filled mouths frozen in their last dying scream, their soiled eyes wide with fear…no, not fear…_terror._

The coroners reports held nothing unusual considering the circumstances of the deaths; the throat and lungs of all victims were filled with dirt…the only problem they had with the whole thing was that each one of them had only been buried a foot under loose earth; escape should have been relatively easy. Each had been taken to an abandoned house and killed. He sighed again, no footprints, no defensive injuries, nothing. These six men and women had dry-drowned, he shuddered involuntarily as the memories of the mudslide that had almost killed him a year ago resurfaced; he could _still _feel the muck that had snaked down his throat, swapping oxygen for sludge as he fought for his life. He _knew _the panic these people would have felt, the claustrophobia, the _fear. _

He shut the file, dropping at his feet as he looked at his watch; 12.49am, shit, he wasn't due to wake Dean til 2am. He looked over at the house again and frowned; he sat straighter in his seat, was that movement he saw through one of the front windows of the house? He focussed and sure enough, he saw a shadow pass across the window again. He reached over and shook his brother.

"Dean…Dean…" he whispered loudly "Heads up"

Dean was awake in an instant, sitting upright and following Sam's pointed finger and grinning as he saw the dim outline of someone glide past the window. He grabbed the pistol from the seat next to him and put it at the small of his back, reached into the back seat and grabbed his sword, slipping it over his back.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother "Dude, _every _freakin', hunt?"

Dean grinned at his brother "Family heirloom, Sammy. Be disrespectful not to bring her with me" he rolled down the window and slipped out of the car, Sam doing the same; any sound they made would carry loudly on the still night air and the element of surprise would be lost.

They moved through the dense strand of trees they'd hidden the Impala behind and ran quickly across the dirt road, crouching low as they headed towards the left side of the house. They moved slowly and quietly towards the rear of the home, their muscles tensed as the adrenalin kicked in, rushing through their bodies and sending their senses into overdrive.

They reached the rear porch and eased their way towards the back door; it was open a fraction… and it had been closed the last time they'd checked; Dean turned to Sam and nodded as he slid through the small opening, making no noise as he stepped into what used to be the kitchen. He moved quickly, glancing behind him to make sure Sam was at his back; after what had happened in Vermont a year ago, he rarely let Sam out of his sight.

Dean stopped when he heard a course shuffling coming from the front of the house, they edged slowly towards the front room; they'd checked the floorboards a few days ago and knew which ones creaked and avoided them as they moved steadily forward. Dean turned back to his brother, signalling his intent and Sam nodded.

They moved cautiously forward; Sam could hear the blood rushing through his ears, feel the racing of his heart as they edged closer to the door. He drew the pistol from the small of his back and took his position on one side of the door as Dean took the other, his pistol in his hand.

They slowed their breathing as they waited…and there it was again, that scraping across wood only now it was accompanied by an urgent muffled murmuring. Whatever was in the room had its next victim. Sam raised his eyes to his brothers and Dean nodded, stepping in front of the door and kicking it open; he charged in, gun raised, Sam at his back, neither of them at all prepared for what they saw.

"Fuck me…" said Dean as he instinctively fired a shot at the beast in front of him.

Sam ran to the man that was bound and gagged on the floor in the far corner of the room as Dean fired shot after shot into the large, darkened figure that blocked most of the other doorway.

"Take it easy" said Sam as he slipped the man's gag off.

"HELP ME!" screamed the man 'JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY IN HEAVEN, _HELP ME!"_

Sam reached into his boot and grabbed his dagger, cutting the mans binds "GO!" yelled Sam as he turned to see his brother hacking into …God, he didn't know _what _the hell it was. He ran to his left, firing into the thing…then watched as the bullets lodged in the wall behind the beast.

"DEAN!" he yelled.

"THE FUCKER ISN'T GOING DOWN, SAMMY!" he yelled as he continued to swing his sword at the monster; each strike his brother made seemed to be absorbed by the leviathan.

Sam reached into his jacket pocket, withdrawing the flask of holy water he kept there and spattering the creature "IT'S NOT A DEMON!!"

"NO SHIT, SAMMY!" yelled Dean, ducking a swipe at his head.

Sam reloaded and fired repeatedly as he moved closer and noticed what looked like dirt kicking out from the beast. _What the fuck? _he thought. He turned when he heard a whimpering from behind him, the man had frozen in fear. He ran over, grabbing the man and yanking him to his feet and pushing him towards the back of the house "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

It seemed that was all the man needed to finally make good his escape and he stumbled out of the room, his yelps of fear following him. Sam turned back just in time to see his brother launched across the room from a vicious backhand delivered with crushing force.

"DEAN!" he yelled, rushing to his brother's side.

"I'm alright" he got to his feet as the creature lurched across the room, giving chase to the escaped man. "We gotta _stop _this thing, Sammy" he turned to his brother "Go shut the back door"

"_What?" _asked Sam incredulously.

"Just do it" and Dean ran at the beast as Sam took off the other way, running out of the room, taking a different route to the back door.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" yelled Dean as he sliced across the things back, it turned as Dean heard the back door slam "You're fucked now" he grinned. He watched as the beast seemed to falter slightly, taking a step towards Dean, it was all Sam needed and he slammed to door behind it, running back round to join his brother, locking the door, effectively trapping the ogre in the room with them.

"Now what?" asked Sam.

Dean grinned "Was hoping you had an answer to that, Sammy. You're the college boy afterall"

The thing stared at them, its unblinking eyes moving from one brother to the other. It threw its head back and roared; it was deafening within the enclosed confines of the room and both Dean and Sam winced as the roar crashed into them, flooding through them, bringing them to their knees.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean as he saw his brother slump to the floor, his hands held over his ears, his face wrenched in pain. He crawled over to him as the roars continued to reverberate around the room and through their minds.

Sam opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into his brothers concerned, pain filled ones "Dean…" he mouthed.

Dean shook his head and turned as he felt the floor move beneath him; the monster was moving slowly towards them. Dean struggled to his feet, putting himself between the creature and his brother, he'd tear it apart with his bare hands if he had to.

He looked up sharply as the far door was kicked in "DROP!" he yelled and Dean dropped instinctively; the bullets whizzing over his head as the man emptied his pistol into the monster. It didn't kill it but it stopped the thing roaring and Dean picked up his sword and ran at the the, hacking into it again.

He looked at the man "HOW DO WE KILL THIS ASSHOLE?" he yelled.

The man glanced at him quickly "WE CAN'T! IT'S A GOLEM! IT CAN ONLY BE KILLED BY…"

"IT'S CREATOR!" finished Dean "FUCK!"

"And here I am" said an all too familiar voice.

Dean turned, his whole being filling with pure rage as he saw that yellow-eyed bastard standing behind the man; it reached out quickly; grabbing the man that had saved them by the throat and squeezing the windpipe shut. He looked at Dean and Sam and they were thrown back against the far wall, pinned there by an invisible force.

The demon laughed merrily then turned his attention to the Golem "_Meht_". Dean and Sam watched as the Golem's eyes widened slightly before it crumbled lifelessly to the floor, now nothing more than a large pile of dirt. He turned his attention back to Dean and Sam "Well it looks like my plan worked perfectly. A few unexplained deaths in a small town and the Winchester boy's just ride in on their white charger to save the day!" he laughed again.

"It's a _black Impala_, asshole" growled Dean, grimacing as pain ripped through his chest.

"Now, now, Dean…it's not a good idea to correct your teacher"

"Fuck you, prick!" he snarled.

"Don't want to listen? Well maybe this will get your attention" smiled the demon and Sam screamed a gut-wrenching scream that tore at Dean.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Dean; he tried to turn his head to his brother but was held fast "SAMMY!" he yelled again, turning his eyes back to the demon "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! YOU GOT MY ATTENTION! JUST LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

The demon laughed again "Only because you asked so _nicely, _Dean" and Sam screams stopped, turning into low moans "Sammy? You still with us, boy?"

Sam raised his eyes to the yellow-eyed bastard in front of him "I'M NOT YOUR BOY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You see? _This _is what I love about you Winchesters, defiant til the end!" he grinned "Your Dad was the same" he looked at Dean "Happy to come with me to save your sorry ass, Dean" he shook his head "What a father will do to save his son"

"YOU _ASSHOLE!" _yelled Sam.

The demon smiled at them "Alright, enough with the pleasantries, I guess you're wondering why I called you here? Yes? No?" he laughed "Aaah, a captive audience, always my favourite kind"

"You sure do like the sound of your own voice dontchya?" laughed Dean.

"Always with the smart-ass cracks, Dean-o" he smiled nastily at the two men, walking slowly towards them as he dragged the newcomer he had by the throat with him. He stopped a foot before them, forcing the man in front of him "You two are going to help me with a…rather bothersome problem I have…"

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Dean and Sam in unison.

"Oh, but you will" he grinned "You see, I _own _you…" he laughed "Saw your little Vermont _adventure _and I gotta say…bravo! None of us really expected you to make it out of there…well I did, won quite a few souls" he grinned "See I bet on _you!" _he sneered "I could have killed you but to watch dear ol' Sammy turn and embrace his demon? Well how could I miss that?" he glared at them "So you _owe _me"

"We don't owe you shit!" yelled Sam.

"No? Well how about I make sure you do" he grinned at them as he reached down, his fingers pressing slowly into the abdomen of the man he held, piercing the flesh. Dean and Sam yelled abuse as they watched the demon drag his fingers across the man's gut, slowly disembowelling him. The man didn't yell, didn't try and cry out, he held his tongue but both Dean and Sam could see the agonising pain in the man's eyes.

The demon threw the man against the wall where he hit with a sickening thud. He turned his eyes back to Dean and Sam "That's a message. Make sure its delivered" he grinned "I'll be in touch" and he vanished.

Dean and Sam fell to the floor and scrambled over to the man. He had managed to sit himself up, his hands over his stomach as he tried to keep his insides on the inside.

"Easy now" whispered Sam as he placed a futile reassuring hand on the man's shoulder "We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine"

The man smiled at Sam "You're a ...shithouse liar, ...son"

Dean crouched next to the man, he was mid-forties, longish salt and pepper hair, green eyes and extremely fit... but no amount of fitness was going to save him from an agonising demise; the stink of death hung heavily around the man. He pulled his pistol from the small of his back and offered it to the hunter "Its loaded" he said quietly.

The man nodded, reached up and slipped his necklace over his head and passed it to Dean "My ...you need…give…to…tell…I …love…her" he gasped.

Dean took the necklace "What's your name?" he asked urgently as the light started to leave the man's eyes "Come on, man...just ..._shit!" _he cursed, this man had saved him and Sam and there was nothing he could do for him except deliver his last request. "Your name, sir"

The man looked into Dean's eyes and gave him a small smile as he used his final reserves of strength to speak his last words "Riley" he gasped "Jack ...Riley"

_**To be continued…**_


	2. The Memory Remains

_(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and characters of Riley and Dee belong to me)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Two.**

Dean sat on one of the beds of the current crappy motel where he and Sam were staying, holding Jack Riley's wallet in his hands as he waited for Sam to return. The cops had left about an hour ago and while it was normally him that sailed through interrogations with the authorities, it had been Sam that had finally convinced the local P.D. that they had nothing to do with Jack's death…well that and the man they'd saved had backed up their story.

He opened the wallet and took out the photo, the one of a small girl in pig-tails sitting atop Jack's shoulders, both of them grinning at the camera. He turned it over, _'Riley. 1986'._ There was no doubt, Jack was the uncle that Riley had told him about; the one that had raised her. _Shit._ He stood up and went to the mini-bar, cursing as he realised he'd drunk the last of the small bottles last night. He slammed the fridge door shut, grabbed his jacket and went to find the nearest bar.

When he returned to the motel room, Sam was sitting at the table, the laptop open in front of him, their father's journal on the table next to it. "You get in touch with them?" he asked as he put the bottle of tequila in the bar-fridge, noticing it had finally been restocked.

Sam nodded "Spoke with Dee. Took me a while to convince her but after she yelled a shitload of phrases at me I didn't understand, she finally believed me. She'll tell Riley. Said they'd be here sometime late tonight"

"You tell her about that yellow-eyed asshole?" Dean asked as he flopped down on the bed, putting his arm over his eyes.

Sam sighed and nodded "It was weird, dude. She went all quiet…you know that scary kind of quiet? Everything changed after that and…" he frowned as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Dee in Vermont.

Dean moved his arm and glanced at Sam "What is it?" he asked, sitting up as he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Last year, when me and Dee were looking for you and Riley, she said she was being hunted…her and Riley both"

"Hunted? What the hell do you mean 'hunted'?"

"Just that. When I asked her, she said some _government pratts_; her words, not mine; were after them and then said that yellow-eyed bastard was as well"

"You gotta be fucking _shitting _me" said Dean.

Sam shook his head "I'm serious, dude. Then we kinda got side-tracked and I forgot all about it but…" he looked at Dean "That asshole _lured _us here and if he lured us here then he lured Jack here"

"To kill him and get Riley and Dee here…" he paused "No, not _here, _back with _us"_

"What the _fuck _is going on?" asked Sam but Dean could do nothing but shake his head.

-----------------------------------------

She tilted her head back, leaning it against the head-rest, her eyes closed, her bare feet perched on the dash as she tried not to think about her uncle. It was no use; memory after memory assaulted her mind, forcing her to deal with her pain, and as much as she didn't want to, there was no denying the aching loss that squeezed her heart painfully. She brushed at the tears that refused to go unshed as another image flashed into her mind; Jack explaining to her that he just _couldn't _call her 'Cinnamon', it was a ridiculous name and didn't suit her, that from now on her name would be 'Riley' and his laughter at the visible relief on her face when she realised someone finally understood her.

He'd been the father his brother had never been; who had come to meet her when she was four and had given up everything to stay and raise her when he realised her mother couldn't do it. And now he was dead. The only _real_ family she had left was gone. She sat up as her breath hitched and she wound down the window, the rush of hot air burning the stinging tears from her eyes.

She didn't look at Dee as she asked quietly "Are they sure it's Jack?"

"Yes, babes" Dee said softly, glancing quickly from the blacktop laid out in front of her to her friend.

"But they don't know him…don't know his name, what he looks like…nothing…"

Dee didn't say anything, she knew Riley was clutching at straws, that deep down inside she _knew _Jack was gone, she just didn't want to believe it.

Riley wiped at her eyes and turned to Dee "What did Sam say?"

Dee's hands tightened round the steering wheel "Riley, I can tell you again but it's not going to change" she said, a deep sadness filling her eyes.

"Don't. Don't you pity me, Dee" she said angrily.

"Riley, I wasn't. You know me better than that" she paused "I liked Jack, a lot. I'm just so sorry he's gone"

"That yellow-eyed prick…" started Riley; she squeezed her hands into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms as she willed herself not to lose it.

Dee nodded slowly "That's what Sam said" she glanced at her friend again "Riley, I know…"

Riley flared "You don't know shit!" she yelled "Don't start with the _'oh, I know how you feel' _bullshit! How could you know how I feel? Huh? Tell me!"

Dee looked deep into Riley's eyes, her own pooling, mirroring her best friends "Pete" she whispered, that one word like a shot as it echoed round the car. If anyone knew how she was feeling it was Dee; that bastard had killed someone they each loved. The memory would never fade.

Riley slumped back against the seat and looked out the window; the scenery was nothing but a dark blur as they roared towards Nevada, the few lights of distant farmhouses that spattered the landscape like shining beacons, guiding those that lived there back to their families; families that were unaware of the evil that lurked in every darkened corner, in the shadows that crept around them, constantly watching,and waiting; waiting for an opportunity to strike. Evil that could kill you at a moments notice, ripping the hearts out of those left behind.

"Sorry" Riley whispered into the darkened cab.

Dee shook her head "You don't apologise to me, Riley. That's our deal remember?" she glanced at her friend "Well hunt this bastard down, Riley. Hunt him down and _kill _him. I _promise _you"

Riley nodded, Dee _never _reneged on a promise.

----------------------------

Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, Sam leaning against it as they waited for Riley and Dee to come out from the coroner's office. Although early, the sun was bright and already beating down on them, steaming promises of another scorcher to come. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it seemed cruel to bear witness to a beautiful day when Riley was inside seeing to her Uncle's remains.

Dean had heard them arrive at the motel around three in the morning and had watched from the window as Dee organised a room, Riley busying herself with their bags. He hadn't been able to see her face but the slump in her shoulders, something he'd never seen before, spoke volumes.

"Dee say how long they'd be?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head "However long it takes, I guess"

Sam looked at his brother "We gotta figure this shit out"

"Really" deadpanned Dean "'Cause I was thinking we just wait until that prick contacts us again and go from there"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Sam, taking his shirt off and throwing it into the backseat of the Impala "Heat getting to you?"

Dean shook his head "It's nothin'" he looked up when he heard the door of the building open and saw Dee walking towards them; he slid off the car, Sam pushing himself from it as Dee jogged down the steps, stopping in front of them.

"Riley'll be another hour or so. Why don't you head back, I'll wait for her and then we'll try and figure this shit out"

"I'll wait. I need to speak with her" said Dean.

"She's not really in the mood for chatting, Dean" said Dee.

"I didn't say I wanted to _chat_" he said angrily "I _said _I need to _speak _with her" he'd promised Jack he'd deliver the necklace and the message and no-one, not even Dee was going to stop him. That was the least he owed the man that had saved his and his brother's life; the memory of his death would stay with him for a long time.

Dee stared at Dean and he stared defiantly back "Then I guess none of us are going anywhere"

"Guess not" said Dean.

Sam stepped between them, sensing the tension between the two and wanting to defuse it before it got out of control "Okay, before this turns into …whatever it is you two are doing…if Riley's gonna be a couple of hours..." he pointed "Coffee"

"You know how I take it, Sam" said Dean as he sat back up on the car.

"Black, no sugar" said Dee to Sam, her eyes not leaving Deans.

Sam looked between them, his anger now rising "Anything else? Pancakes? Pie? Want me to wipe your asses for you as well?" he shook his head at them "You _do _realise this isn't about _you _right?" he didn't wait for a reply as he headed to the diner. "Idiots" he muttered to himself as he jogged across the road.

He pushed the door open and was hit by the strong smell of coffee and something sweet, his mouth instantly watering. He walked to the counter as a large woman, her dark brown hair held back in a tight bun, came out through some swinging doors and smiled warmly at him.

"What can I getchya, sugar?" she asked as she dried her hands on her apron, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum floor as she made her way over to him.

Sam smiled "Three black coffee's please and…what _is _that smell?"

She gave him a throaty laugh "_That _is the best damn peach pie this side of Reno. You want a slice?"

"Aaah…" he hesitated.

"Tell you what, have a slice on the house and if you don't believe me, the coffee's free" she smiled at him "Take a seat"

Sam looked out the window and saw Dean and Dee having what could only be an argument. He turned back and grinned at the waitress "You're on" he said as sat.

She put a plate in front of him "I'll get your coffee's" she said, smiling at Sam again as she went to the other side of the counter.

Sam picked up his fork and knew before he'd even tasted the pie that he'd be paying for their coffee's. The pie melted in his mouth, a delicious explosion of peach and something else he couldn't quite place; he smiled at the waitress when she returned with the coffee's and he added four slices of pie to the order, much to her amusement.

"You just passing through?" she asked, trying not to laugh as Sam shovelled the pie into his mouth.

Sam shrugged "Just…yeah, kinda" he looked out the window again, Dean and Dee were now steadfastly ignoring each other.

"Oh, honey. That man that died yesterday wasn't family was he?" she asked softly.

"Family of a friend" he said; he knew nothing was kept secret in a town as small as this, lying about it would only arouse suspicion.

"I'm sorry, sugar" she shook her head "Been too many deaths here for my liking these past few weeks and he seemed like a nice fella"

Sam's eyes shot up from his pie "You _knew_ him…" he looked at her name-tag and tried not to smile "Daisy?"

She laughed again "Ain't much of a 'Daisy' am I?" she shook her head "The things people name their kids" she looked at him "The man…John, if'n I remember correctly, came in here a few times, liked the pie as well…but I could tell somethin' was botherin' him. He had a look about him…same kinda look you got., he _knew _what was goin' on here…"

Sam frowned "What was going on? What d'you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light as he continued to eat the pie.

Daisy sighed "Ever since _he _arrived, things here have _changed. _But I'll tell you the same thing I tol' him, stay away from that fella. He's _bad _news" she said.

"Which fella…man, I mean" asked Sam with a small laugh.

"The _new_ fella, moved here about a month ago…place ain't _never _been the same and …" she shook her head.

"What Daisy? Please, if you have anything that'll help my friend cope with this…please" said Sam, feeling like shit for using Riley's loss this way.

She sighed again and leaned in close "Now I got nothin' 'gainst foreigners but he's not _right" _she whispered "There's somethin' 'bout him that …that makes your soul go cold, know what I mean?"

Sam nodded, he knew _exactly _what she meant "Daisy, you wouldn't happen to know where the new guy lives would you?" he asked as he smiled his most disarming smile and asked for another piece of pie.

--------------------------------

Sam balanced the coffee and pie as he headed back to Dean and Dee; Jack hadn't been drawn here because of the golem, he'd come because of the 'new guy in town' and if Jack thought it was something important then it was something they needed to look into.

"Took your time, Sammy" said Dean as he grabbed one of the coffees.

"You're an asshole" said Sam "Dee" he handed her a coffee as he put the pie in the Impala, sipping his own coffee "Had an interesting chat with the waitress…"

Dean chuckled "I'm sure you did, bro" he grinned "You get her number?"

Sam ignored him "Seems Jack'd been here about three weeks before we arrived, looking into a new resident…someone who arrived not long before the killings started"

That piqued Dean's interest "So he wasn't here for the golem?"

Sam shook his head "I don't think so. From what Daisy said…" he ignored their laughter "he was only interested in _this_ guy, asked about the deaths but she said he was more interested in this dude"

"You got a name for 'this guy', Sam?" asked Dee.

He smiled "Name and address"

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love this…" he paused "Seems he was pretty particular about his name…made sure it was pronounced just so"

"Jesus, Sammy! Just tell us already!" said Dean with exasperation.

"Zagan Duemos" he nodded at the shocked expressions they now wore "That's right, this asshole used the names of those freakin' demons from Vermont" he turned to Dee "Did Riley tell Jack about what happened?"

Dee nodded "We met up with him a few months after we left that shithole. He'd heard rumours floating around …guessed we were involved somehow and wanted to make sure Riley was alright. That was the last time we saw him"

"So he knew the demons names" said Sam and Dee nodded "And he knew _our_ names" she nodded again.

"So that asshole drew Jack here first then us" said Dean.

"I'm guessing" said Sam, he looked at Dee "And Jack was used to bring you and Riley here. Any ideas why?"

She was stopped from answering as the doors to the coroner's office opened and Riley walked out, her head down, one hand in her jeans, the other holding a plastic bag filled with Jack's belongings. She pulled her sunglasses down as walked slowly towards them.

"You sorted, babes?" asked Dee softly.

She nodded "I'll…come back for him later"

Dee handed her the coffee "It's surprisingly good"

"Thanks" she took a sip as an awkward silence fell over them and Riley finally sighed "Alright, before you two start, don't be going all Oprah on me, cause that's the last thing I need right now"

Dean and Sam nodded; Dean was especially relieved, he wasn't good at all that crap, that was more Sam's domain and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"We have a lead" said Sam quietly "Someone Jack was looking into"

"Here?" she asked and he nodded "Well what are we waiting for?" and she headed towards the Landy.

"Riley" said Dean, she stopped but didn't turn around "Ride with me, I …aah, need to talk to you about something" she didn't move "It's important"

Sam walked past Riley and got into the passenger seat of Dee's car "We'll meet you back at the motel" he slammed the door.

Dee grimaced "Don't slam the bloody door!" she marched over to the Landy and jumped into the drivers seat, gunning the engine and leaving Riley with no other choice but to ride with Dean. She hated to do it but if he had a message from Jack then she needed to hear it.

-----------------------

Dean and Sam sat in the motel room as Dee watched Riley from the window; another coffee in her hand as she wondered what was going on in her friends head. "So Jack was watching you as well?" she said, her back still to the men.

"Must have been" said Dean

"And he didn't say anything about this other arsehole?" asked Dee.

"I _told _you all he said. It happened so damn fast and …all he wanted was to get a message to Riley"

Dee turned to him "What she say when you told her?"

"Nothing. She didn't say a goddamn word the whole trip back okay? I don't know how many…"

"Enough" said Sam "I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two but stop it. We've got enough shit to deal with without you two jumping down each others throats every damn chance you get"

The door opened and they turned as Riley walked in, she went straight to the kitchenette and poured a coffee as they watched her in silence. "You _can _actually talk while I'm in here you know. I'm not gonna break down and embarrass you. Besides, having Dean run screaming from the room in a chick-flick filled panic isn't going to help us" she said as she turned to face them.

"I don't scream" said Dean as he gave her a grin "Sammy's the girl remember?"

Riley raised as eyebrow as Sam punched his brother "So what're you saying, Winchester?"

"Aaah, probably something that's gonna get me hurt" he said, noticing she was now wearing the necklace Jack had left for her "So lets move on…quickly"

Riley went and sat on one of the beds "So where's this arsehole live?"

"Just outside of town. Secluded" said Sam; he turned the laptop round and she got off the bed and looked at the map.

"Oh, he's good" said Riley.

"Perfectly situated. Open ground all the way round. The closest we're gonna get without being spotted is a mile" said Dee.

"And he'll know we're here so any element of surprise is lost" said Dean.

"Oh no" said Sam as he shook his head "We're not running in and…"

"Not thinking about running in Sammy" said Dean. He looked at Dee "I'm guessing you still have your rifle with you"

"Never go anywhere without her" said Dee.

Dean grinned "Good. "Cause I got something that might just work" he looked at Riley "You up for some role playing?" he grinned again "And get your mind outta the gutter"

"It lives there" said Riley "Now what's your plan" and she took a seat at the table.

------------------------------

_He sat in the high backed chair, his legs crossed, his fingers drumming a tattoo on the arm rest as the woman paced in front of him; wringing her hands as her head whipped from side to side. He smiled, taking pleasure in her discomfort, the fear he was radiating from the woman. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair, his dark eyes boring into her as she finally stopped her pacing; falling to her knees as, her hands held out in supplication._

_He laughed; the sound of it slicing through the woman, bringing with it an unbearable pain; a pain she didn't understand. She'd done as she'd been commanded; had listened and delivered first the man and now, she was sure, the others as well; so why this torture? He raised a finger to his lips and her screams turned to whimpers as the pain began to lessen. She wiped a hand across her nose, trying to stem the flow of blood that always accompanied the torment. He ordered her upstairs and she crawled backwards, her hands dragging along the floor, her head still bowed to her master as she scuttled out of the room, finally fleeing to the relative safety of her room._

_The man rose slowly, a languid grace surrounding him as he glided to the window, pulling the dark velvet curtains aside and looking into the black night sky, the millions of stars twinkling like jewels scattered across the heavens. They would be here soon and __**then **__the fun would begin. _

----------------------------

Dean and Riley walked casually towards the large mansion that sat atop the hill; a light flickering in one of the downstairs windows. The air still held the warmth of day and the crickets chirped loudly as their boots crunched up the gravel driveway.

Riley heard Dee's voice in her ear, telling her she and Sam were in position and she gave a small nod indicating she'd heard her.

Dean looked over at her "You ready?"

She nodded "Dee and Sam are in position" she whispered.

"Spy-shit" he grinned at her "Awesome. Still don't know why I couldn't have an earpiece"

Riley shook her head "Maybe if you grew your hair…or let Sam come instead"

Dean shook his head "My plan and Sammy stays safe"

"Glad to see you're concerned for my safety as well" she said.

"You're…..what is it?" he asked.

"Taking the piss"

"Yeah, that" he laughed softly.

She nodded and took his hand as they walked up the stairs and onto the porch "Game time" she whispered, allowing an image of Jack to float into her mind, her eyes filling with tears as she saw his grinning face.

Dean looked at her, nodded subtly and raised a hand but before his knuckles could make contact with the large oak door it was opened and they stared into the dark brown eyes of the owner "Mr…Duemos?" queried Dean, his hand tightening on Riley's.

"Yes, come in" he smiled "I've been expecting you" he opened the door wide and stepped back, his arm outstretched as he granted them entry.

Riley heard Dee yelling at her not to enter, that this wasn't going to plan but she ignored the plea as she and Dean stepped over the threshold, the door closing behind them with a thud that had a sense of finality about it.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Nightmares

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Two.**

_Her blood-red locks fell loosely around porcelain shoulders; her eyes, the colour of emeralds, pierced the darkness as she prowled the desert landscape. She licked at ruby lips as an exotic perfume of lust and desire carried on the winds, wrapping itself around her in a soft caress, beckoning her. She smiled; a smile that was touched with more than desire; a wrathful want that had been evolving since the beginning of time. She, from the dawn of man. _

_She glided over the sands, no footprints left to mark her passage as she answered the call; her journey, another seduction in a countless carnal corruption that had spanned aeons and spawned the accursed; her scion, a scourge that left nothing and no-one untouched._

_Her progeny was growing, their number burgeoning as she bewitched the powerful; seeking only those that would enrich her line; and now, another would be conceived. She floated into the room; her luminous robes flowing behind her like gossamer wings as she drifted towards the man, his depraved-filled dreams awakening an animalistic appetite, a primal lust borne from her dark desire for dominion. She would build her legion and take back what was rightfully hers; ensuring the promise made to her by the 'Serpent' was fulfilled. She would __**not**__ be denied her rule and man would suffer as her kind would._

_She sat astride the one that would sire the next of her spawn, whispering venomous vows that would bring forth the sin-filled seed for which she hungered; and as she milked the malignancy from the vassal, she shrieked in exaltation as another hellion filled her impure womb._

_She dropped her head, her verdant eyes staring malevolently into ones filled with manic fear and he opened his mouth to scream at the nightmarish vision but she covered his lips with her own, drawing on his breath, pulling his scream into her, drinking it in; feeding on his essence. She devoured his spirit, his soul nourishing the child within._

_As the last of the life left the man, she lifted her head, throwing it back and howling triumphantly; soon another of her spawn would walk the earth, bringing with it a vengeful wrath that would wreak havoc on all those that defied her. _

_She rose from the lifeless form, gliding silently out of the room, sweeping over the arid plains and towards her lair; her crimson hair flying out behind her, a blazing inferno that whipped about her face. Her plans were coming to fruition, her progeny were now safe…well, saf__**er**__…the man that had hunted them was now dead. She laughed malevolently, the sound like thunder on the warm desert winds; a sound that carried to one of her spawn, the one charged with retrieving the charm that would ensure her victory over her enemies; the one thing __**her **__kind knew nothing about. _

_She smiled, all she needed now was the talisman, the one the hunter had been wearing._

-------------------------------------------

Dee cursed again and again as she watched Riley and Dean step into the house; losing sight of them as the door to the mansion was closed behind the two. She turned to Sam "I am gonna _kick _them so hard up the arse, my boot will be lodged in their throats!" she hissed "You just _watch _me go all 'lone-gunman-on-the-clocktower' on their arses" she muttered.

Sam was still watching through the scope "I can't believe they …" he shook his head "who am I kidding? Of _course_ they went into the fucking house" he turned to Dee "You can still hear them right?"

She nodded and trained her rifle on the house, before moving it to the surrounding landscape "Going through some pleasantries…_shit…_he knows Dean's alias" she frowned. "Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it…" she sighed "you said it" she shook her head "As bright as twenty watt lightbulbs they are" she muttered under her breath.

"What the fuck's going on?" asked Sam.

"Playing games. That's what your brothers doing" she frowned and tapped at the earpiece as static flared through it. "Shit" she tapped the earpiece again.

Sam groaned "Don't tell me you've lost contact with them"

"Alright, I won't tell you" said Dee, her eye going back to the scope and scanning the house again.

"This is a freakin' _nightmare" _muttered Sam.

Dee nodded "Riley...Riley…shit! Riley! Get your numpty butt _out _of there!" she tapped the earpiece again "Fuck! Alright, we're going…" she stopped as she felt the cold, hard steel of a barrel press against the base of her skull "Sam?"

"Like to help you Dee, but someone else has my undivided attention" said Sam as he felt a pistol pushed into back of his neck.

----------------------------------

Dean and Riley waited in the dimly lit foyer of the old house, goose-bumps rising on their arms as the chilled air of the dusky home wrapped around them. They waited, watching as the 'man' walked slowly around them and headed towards a doorway off to their right, gesturing for them to follow. Riley glanced at Dean, he gave a small frown and shrug of his shoulders and they walked cautiously into a large double-room that was garishly decorated. High-backed armchairs dominated the room, the intricate carvings on the feet instantly caught Dean's attention, it wasn't often you saw chair legs carved into a cloven-foot shape. He took in his surroundings quickly, noting escape routes as he led Riley to an over-stuffed couch, skirting a blackened topped coffee table whose legs matched those of the armchairs.

They sat, Dean putting himself between 'Deumos' and Riley and looking purposefully round the room, his eyes coming to rest on a painting of a what looked like a religious icon gone bad; the flame-haired woman was supposed to look angelic but there was an aura of evil that surrounded her. He turned, smiling at 'Deumos' as he pointed to the painting "Ancestor?" he asked.

The man chuckled, crossing his legs as he reclined in the armchair, an air of arrogance emanating from him "Of sorts"

Dean gave him a small smile "You said you were expecting us…"

He nodded "Small town" he smiled lazily "There are no secrets here. Now how can I help you, Mr Bonham?"

Dean laughed softly "There really _are _no secrets here are there Mr _Deumos_" he sat forward on the couch, his hands clasped together "We were hoping you could clear something up for us"

The man arched an eyebrow "Aaah, hope…it's a _wonderful _thing" he smiled "Please, continue"

Dean nodded "My girlfriend's uncle…died a couple of days ago and we're just trying to tie up some loose ends ..." he smiled again "your name came up in conversation..." and he watched carefully for the man's reaction.

"Did it?" said Deumos as he looked past Dean to Riley "I'm sorry for your…loss"

Riley nodded, ignoring the stream of abuse that filtered through her earpiece "We were told you met with him. May I ask why?"

"Tying up loose ends you said?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly as he evaded the question.

Dean nodded as he put an arm around Riley's shoulders "We're just looking for some closure" he said, his mind groaning as he used a phrase he swore he never would. _Closure._ What a load of bullshit.

"Well I don't know how I can clear _anything_ up for you. I met Mr Daltry once, he came here to enquire as to the origins of this home" he smiled "I directed him to the local library and that was the last I saw of him"

"Did he say why he was looking into the house?" asked Riley, pushing her hair behind her ear and surreptitiously tapping her earpiece as static flared in it.

He clucked his tongue "Where _are _my manners?" he reached over to a side-table and picked up a small bell, ringing it once. He turned to Riley "That's an interesting necklace you're wearing. May I ask where you got it?"

Riley put her fingers to it, noting how he'd evaded another question "It was a gift. Not sure where it came from" she brushed at her hair again, the static had lessened but she couldn't hear Dee at all and if she couldn't hear Dee, Dee couldn't hear her; they were flying solo again.

They looked up as a large woman bustled into the room; her hair pulled back in a tight bun as sausage-like fingers carried a delicate silver tray filled with what smelled like coffee and pie. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, her eyes remaining downcast as she placed the tray on the coffee table. She stood and glanced quickly at 'Deumos', Dean and Riley noticing the small flicker of fear that touched her eyes as they met the mans.

"Thank you, Daisy. That will be all" he waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Yes, sir" she all but curtseyed as she scrurried from the room.

Dean watched the woman flee; 'Daisy', what were the chances there were two women in this small shitty town that had that name. Pretty fucking slim, he thought. No, she was the woman from the diner, Sam hadn't charmed the information out of her, they'd been set up and if they'd been set up, then Sam and Dee were outside and vulnerable, he needed to speak with Riley in private.

"Please, help yourself. Daisy makes _incredible_ pie" he looked at Riley again, his eyes dropping to the necklace "Your necklace... I'm sure I've seen it before. Would you mind if I took a closer look at it? I'm quite the jewellery connoisseur…and that one looks rather valuable"

"Sorry" said Riley "I never take it off" and she brushed at her hair again. The static had cleared from the earpiece but there was no Dee on the other end_...fuck!._ She looked at the table and frowned slightly when she noticed there were five cups on the tray "Mr Deumos, if you're expecting company, we'll be on our way…"

"Oh no. Please stay" he smiled "I'm sure my guests will be able to help you deal with your…suffering" he looked at his watch "They should be along shortly"

Riley's internal radar was 'beeping' so goddamn loud, it was like a sonic boom in her head; she needed to speak with Dean _now_. She pushed her knee subtly against his "Babe, I…" she put her head in her hands, her shoulders hitching.

"Hey, shhh…" said Dean as he pulled her against him. He turned to 'Deumos' "I'm sorry. It's all still very fresh"

"I understand" he smiled at Dean "And to die in such a _grisly_ manner…"

Riley let out a loud sob "Hey, babe…shhh…" he stood, pulling Riley up with him "Is there a bathroom we can use?" Deumos hesitated "She just needs to calm herself, wash her face…and if you're expecting guests…"

Deumos gave a short smile, he had to keep playing the game "Of course. Down the hallway, second door on the right"

"Thanks. Oh, and I take my coffee black" said Dean with a grin as he guided Riley round the coffee table and out of the room, trying not to laugh out loud at the dark look that clouded 'Deumos' face.

They walked down the hallway, Dean opening the door and locking it behind them as Riley turned on the taps in the sink. He went and stood close to her "We've been set up. That Daisy is the one from the diner, the one that gave Sammy the info on this prick" he whispered.

Riley shook her head "Well it gets better" she whispered "I've lost contact with Dee"

"You can't hear her? At all?"

Riley shook her head "The last thing I heard was her screaming blue murder at us for coming into the house then static for a couple of minutes, now nothing but silence"

"We have to get out of here" said Dean going to the window.

"No shit" said Riley.

"Fuck" said Dean "It's stuck" he took his dagger from his boot and slipped it between the frames, sliding it back and forth as he tried to break the seal.

There was a knock at the door "Is everything alright?"

Riley let out some loud sobs as Dean turned his face to the door "Just give us a couple of minutes, Mr Deumos. We won't be long" said Dean loudly as he worked on the window "Got it" he whispered to Riley "Cry some more" he said softly and Riley rolled her eyes, crying loudly as Dean shifted the window up "Calm down, baby, it's gonna be alright" he said loudly as he inched the window up

"Are you sure everything's alright?" asked Deumos again.

Dean nodded to Riley and she went to the door "Just…" she sniffed loudly "I'm sorry, Mr Deumos…we'll be out in a minute…I apologise" she turned and saw Dean slip out the window "I…just need to…" she sniffed "use the loo and wash my face. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of your guests. Is that alright?"

"Of course" she heard him say, but she could hear the impatience in his voice "My guests have arrived, so if you could…"

"We'll be out in a bit. I'm _really _sorry…it's just…he was my _Uncle_ you know?" she sniffed again.

"I understand" she could hear him breathing heavily on the other side of the door "I'd just rather you didn't keep us waiting too long"

"We won't be long, I promise" she said, giving the door the finger. She turned and saw Dean gesticulating wildly at her. _'Okay, okay'_ she mouthed, as she walked to the toilet, counting off thirty seconds before flushing. She ducked over to the window, slipped through quickly and followed a sprinting Dean into the woodland.

---------------------------------------

Dean and Riley ran as fast as they could through the scrub, circling the house as they raced towards the spot Sam and Dee had taken up position. Dean's heart was beating furiously as he silently cursed himself for leaving his brother and for not seeing this for what it was. If anything had happened to Sam….he pushed that thought from his mind as he raced up the embankment; winding through the trees and calling out Sam's name as he ran forward. He pushed through the undergrowth, hearing Riley swearing beside him as they reached the empty site.

"FUUUUCK!" yelled Dean.

Riley crouched, inspecting the ground, looking for anything that'd tell them what the hell had happened "It looks like there was only two of them" she said as she looked at the footprints in the dirt, she followed them and heard Dean swear again.

She looked up as he ran over with Dee's rifle "That prick set us up"

Riley nodded, taking her pistol from the small of her back and passing it to Dean. She took the rifle from him "Lets go"

They ran back down the embankment "No sneaking up on the bastard, we go in and blow the shit outta the fucker"

Riley nodded, removing the silencer from the end of the rifle and putting it in her pocket as they rounded the bend in the driveway. The charged forward, Dean pulling ahead of Riley as he raced up the stairs, shooting the lock in the door before kicking it open. He ran in, Riley at his back, both of them stopping dead in their tracks; the house was empty. _Completely _empty; no furnishings of _any _kind; if they hadn't been in the house less than fifteen minutes ago, they'd have thought the place was abandoned.

They walked slowly into the double-room where they'd sat with Deumos…nothing. _Everything _had been cleared out and there was a thick film of dust covering the floor.

"What the _fuck _is going on?" asked Riley, her voice echoing round the empty room.

Dean shook his head "This _can't_ be happening…we were _here _fifteen _minutes _ago!" he looked around "Sam! Sammy!" he yelled. He didn't expect an answer to his calls but he still cursed loudly at the silence that followed "Where the _hell _could they be?" he shook his head "They didn't come back here…"

"Where _else_ Dean? And we have to start somewhere, I mean it's more than co-incidence this place is empty…" she walked round the room, searching for _anything _that'd give them a clue as to where Dee and Sam had been taken. She saw something in the far corner and walked quickly over to it, crouching and picking it up "Shit"

Dean jogged over "What is it?"

Riley held it up "Dee's ring. She _never _takes it off" she slipped it onto her finger "She left it for us to find. They were here, no doubt about it"

"So where the fuck are they now?" asked Dean

Riley stood, putting her fingers subconsciously to her necklace, rubbing it as she shook her head in frustration.

--------------------------------

Sam came round slowly, groaning at the pounding in his head; he raised it, opening his eyes slowly and looked into Dee's. She was sitting in a wooden chair, bound like he was "You alright?" he asked.

"Been better" she gave him a short smile "You?"

"Mother of a headache" he said. He looked around; they were in a bare room, no other furniture bar the chairs they were bound to; he looked out the sole window but could see nothing but filtered moonlight through the leafy branches that scratched against the glass . Soooo, they were in an upstairs room and if the smell was anything to go by, no one had lived in the place for a _very _long time. He looked back at Dee "You have any idea where we are?"

She shook her head "None. But I'm guessing we've only been out about a half hour"

"How the _fuck _did that prick know where we were?" he asked as he tested the binds at his wrists and ankles.

"This was a set-up Sam, you know that. And don't bother with the ties, they only dig in the more you struggle"

"At least Dean and Riley got away" he whispered "You think they'll know it was Deumos?"

Dee smiled "They will. How they _find_ us is a whole 'nother story"

They turned their heads as a key turned in the lock; the door opened and 'Deumos' entered, smiling nastily at them "Well, you're awake" he shut the door behind him, leaning back against it and running a hand through his slick-backed hair.

"Something we can help you with numbnut?" asked Dee. Deumos moved quickly, slapping Dee hard across the mouth, splitting her lip.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" yelled Sam.

Deumos turned and punched Sam in the jaw, rocking his head sideways "Better?"

Sam turned back to Deumos and grinned "Much" he looked past the demon to Dee "I think he has anger issues"

Dee laughed softly "I've a feeling this didn't go according to plan. Right _Deumos?"_

He turned and laughed at her "Aaah, but the ability to adapt my girl…_that's _where I excel" he turned to Sam "And you and your _brother _will do nicely for my Mistress...well, once we get him and the bitch here that is" he took Sam and Dee's phones from his pocket and looked between them "Now who will make the call?" his eyes pulsed a bright red.

"I ain't ringing anyone" said Sam, he looked at Dee "You?"

"Don't have anyone _to _call" she said, grinning at Sam as she saw him nod.

Sam threw himself, chair and all at the demon, knocking him on his ass, the phones falling from his hand; Dee turned the chair she was bound to and threw herself down, the back of it landing with a crash on top of the phones, smashing them.

"Bugger" said Dee with a laugh.

Sam laughed along with her "Dee, _look _what you've done!"

"I'm a clumsy bitch" she said, grinning at Sam as he grinned back.

The grins fell quickly from their faces as the demon roared, his yell reverberating round the room and spearing into them. It was like nothing they'd heard before and they yelled as a chorus of thousands howled and wailed in tormented anguish; the cries of the damned ripping into them and tearing viciously at their minds.

_"That_ is just the beginning!" yelled the demon, he crouched between the two, grabbing them by the hair and lifting their faces to his "_Suffer _the little children!" and they screamed as the shrieks of the accursed let loose a frenzied, vocal attack on their psyches.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The Beast Within

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Two.**

His angry steps carried a volume all their own, a deep resonance that filled the room as his pacing intensified. His hands clenched and unclenched, the muscles in his shoulders straining under the old black t-shirt as the tension built within him, clawing up his neck, staking its claim on his jaw. His hazel eyes held a dark fury, his brow knitting together as the mind inside seethed with insurmountable rage. He turned; his fist slamming into the motel wall again and again; the destruction of the sheetrock doing little to ease the tumultuous sea of savage hatred in which he was drowning.

Sammy. His chest tightened painfully and the wall bore the brunt of another attack; he didn't feel the knuckle push out of joint, he didn't feel the skin of his hand split or the blood that ran freely from it; all he could feel was an all-encompassing rage that surged like wildfire from the pit of his stomach, blazing round his body and devouring everything but the guilt he felt at leaving his brother vulnerable.

He turned from the vehemence that was choking him as the door to the room opened; Riley entered with hers and Dee's gear; she took in the smashed wall, broken chair, shattered lamp and the turbulent storm squalling behind Dean's eyes and nodded. She put the bags on the bed, opened one and pulled out the medi-kit "Sit" he stood his ground "Okay" she took what she needed from the kit, cleaned and bandaged his hand, popping his middle knuckle back into place "Done. You want a lollipop now?" she went and plonked down in one of the chairs and rubbed her hands down her face "We gotta stop splitting up" she muttered "You'd think we'd have figured that out by now"

Dean said nothing as he tried to extinguish the internal pyre that burned through him; he needed to calm down, he needed to _focus _if he was going to find Sam, but the blinding fury that ravaged him was its own beast and putting a leash on it was going to be damn near impossible.

Riley looked up from her hands, she could see the inner battle going on behind Dean's eyes and if he didn't get himself under some sort of control, the room would cop another thrashing. She got up, went to the fridge and took out the tequila, forcing it into his hands and taking her seat again "Okay, so what do we know about this guy?" she watched him, the muscles in his jaw clenching as his teeth ground together "Dean. Dean, come on, you gotta help me with this"

He walked towards the table, each step lithe, controlled…predatory; anyone that got in his way would be taken down and ripped apart. He sat in the chair opposite Riley, breathing heavily as he unscrewed the lid of the tequila and gulping it down; maybe this would douse the fire blistering inside him.

Riley grabbed the pen and writing pad on the desk "So, he's a demon…"

Dean gasped "No! _Really?" _

Riley looked up from the paper "You should work Vegas with that comic wit, Dean" he gave her the finger and she grinned "And a puppet show too, awesome" he stopped a grin and she laughed softly "I saw that" she said "Now stop hogging the tequila"

He passed her the bottle "We have no idea _what_ kind of demon he is, Riley. He could be anything from an 'asmodai' to a 'pithius' and that's not gonna help us figure out where Sam is"

"Sam and _Dee _you mean" said Riley.

"Yeah, 'course" he took the tequila back and drank "Alright, so what _do _we know?"

"He's a prick" said Riley "Who's in _desperate _need of an interior decorator. 'Cause, _damn" _she shook her head "Did you _see _those…"

"The painting" said Dean as he straightened in his chair; his mind now focussing on the job at hand; finding his brother.

"The one with the scary looking red-head?"

Dean nodded, putting the booze down as he opened the laptop "Remember when I asked him if she was an ancestor?"

Riley nodded "Smug bastard. Do you _know _how badly I wanted to bitch-slap him?" she got up, putting the tequila in the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water "He damn well _mocked_ me" she moved her chair next to Dean's as they started to sift through photos of religious paintings and icons.

An hour later they still hadn't found anything and their frustration had hit a whole new level. Riley looked at her watch "Hungry? 'Cause I'm starved"

Dean shook his head as he scrolled through image after image "I'll eat later"

Riley stood, stretched and grabbed her jacket "I'll be back in a bit. Try not to destroy any more of the room while I'm gone"

He waved distractedly at her "Make sure you're carrying" he said; not looking up as she walked out the door.

--------------------------

Riley put her hands in her pockets as she headed towards the burger joint a couple of blocks down from their new motel, The night was balmy and the warm breeze from the outlying desert meant she didn't need a jacket; the bulge of the pistol at her back meant she did. Her boots echoed on the sidewalk as the smell of fried onions and barbequed meat hit her, making her mouth water. _God,_ the food better taste as good as it smelled. She couldn't remember the last time she ate; she guessed it was maybe two days ago, before Dee had told her about Jack. She hung her head; the last couple of days had sucked out loud; Jack was dead and now Dee was missing. They had to figure out who the demon was and where the hell he'd taken Dee and Sam; and she guessed time was a luxury they could ill afford. She picked up her pace; food then back to it.

She was walking back to the motel carrying a bag filled with burgers and fries and drinking a coke when she felt a chill run through her; she stopped and cocked her head, looking around her, taking in her surroundings quickly. She couldn't _see _anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything about. She put the food and drink on a nearby shopfront and pulled the pistol from the small of her back, holding it close to her leg as she stepped from the kerb, her eyes scanning the alleyway on her right; shadows everywhere. She watched for five minutes but nothing; she turned ...and was dragged into the alley, her back slamming painfully against the brick-wall.

She tried to raise her pistol but couldn't; she tried to move her head and couldn't do that either and she _needed_ to move her head 'cause she could hear the hollow steps of someone moving slowly towards her. The footsteps stopped; whatever it was, staying on her periphery; a dark silhouette that oozed menace. She strained her eyes as far right as she could as the dim figure moved around, only allowing her a hint of itself.

"Are you gonna show yourself or what, you pussy?" she said. It gave a low chuckle, sending a bitterly cold shiver of fear through her "Well?"

And then he was there; she hadn't seen or heard him move but his eyes were mere inches from hers; the yellow orbs burning brightly "How's that?" he laughed maniacally.

Riley felt a deep, searing fury rise in her; this was the arsehole that had killed Jack "I'm gonna _kill _you" she menaced.

He laughed uproariously, doing everything but slapping his knee in glee. He wiped tears from his eyes "Oh, you _are _precious!" he shook his head "Kill me" he said to himself with another laugh. He lifted his glowing eyes to hers "So _many_ have tried, pumpkin" he grinned "Yet here I am"

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked as she tried to struggle against the invisible force that had her pinned against the wall.

"Hmmm, want…" he tapped his chin "So _many _things but I'm guessing that's not exactly what you're asking is it?"

"Jesus…" she rolled her eyes "Dean _said _you liked the sound of your own voice but I had _no _idea" She cried out as a pain more intense than anything she'd _ever _felt before ripped through her; tearing at _every _part of her. She felt like she was being burned alive.

"Did dear ol' _Dean _tell you I don't like people speaking out of turn?"

She gasped as the pain stopped suddenly; the shock of it like a physical blow and she quelled the nausea in her stomach, willing herself not to throw up.

He walked slowly towards her "I came to _help_ you" he said, a dark smile on his face.

"Bullshit" she said; then yelled as the pain ripped through her again.

He shook his head "Another slow learner" he leaned in close, his fetid breath washing over her "You fucked up. I bought you four back together and already you've managed to screw yourselves over"

"Fuck you" she gasped, another yell tearing from her lungs as the demon played with her.

"You want the information or not? Because trust me, you'll _never _find them without my help"

"Why should I believe you?" she panted, glaring at the evil in front of her.

"Why would I lie?" he asked, a smile gliding across his lips.

"You're a freakin' _demon,_ arsehole!" and she yelled again as her chest tightened painfully; what felt like fingers squeezing savagely at her heart.

He laughed merrily "This is _fun!" _

"Glad…you're …enjoying yourself" said Riley as tears blurred vision.

"Oh I am!" he leaned in close, whispering in her ear. He took a step back and grinned malevolently at her "Now you can believe me or not" he shrugged "Up to you really but I doubt whether they're having as much fun as I am" he smiled nastily at her "Your _uncle _didn't scream like you did and I _tore _him open; _gutted _him like the pig he was and not a sound, not even when he lay dying, his blood and guts pooling around him" he sneered "What an embarrassment you must have been to him! Lucky he's not around to see this…" he waved his hand at her "pitiful display"

Riley yelled, a primal roar of rage and vengeance that turned into one of pain and fear as the yellow-eyed demon left his mark on her.

-------------------------

Sam threw his head back, the tendons in his neck straining under the effort as he let loose a yell that was torn from his very being. His arms were outstretched, his wrists bound tightly; his ankles also bound as he was splayed against the wall. The blood ran slowly from the torn skin at his wrists, sluicing down his arms and over his chest; his chest that had deep welts, _claw _marks across it; claw marks that looked like they'd been made from the _inside._

"LET HIM ALONE!" yelled Dee from the other wall.

"Tell me where they are and I'll stop!" said the demon, his eyes boring into Dee's.

Sam managed a strangled _"Don't"_ before another scream was torn from him, another set of claw marks scraping across his body.

"SAM!" yelled Dee. She turned her eyes back to the demon "I'm gonna rip your arms off and beat you to death with them, you prick!"

He laughed at her "You and what army?" he looked around the room and raised his hands, turning back to her with a smile "I'm sure they'll be storming the place _any _minute now, right?"

"You really _are _an idiot aren't you?" she screamed as she felt a searing pain rip through her mind; large needles stabbing incessantly at her; needles that _had _to have been dipped in acid. She felt blood start to drip from her nose as she raised her eyes to his again "They moved _after _you took us, numbnut! How the _hell _would we know where they are!" She screamed again as she felt barbs tear down her left arm; she looked and saw welt marks appear on her skin, the same kind that had marked Sam.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Sam "WE DON'T KNOW _WHERE _THEY ARE, YOU SONOFABITCH!" and he arched his back as the invisible talons ripped down his spine.

"You _tell _me where she is or what you're feeling now will be a _tickle _compared to what I do next!"

"She?" said Dee "I thought you wanted _both _of them…but you _don't _do you?"

He laughed nastily "I don't give a _fuck _about her!"

"Bullshit" said Dee.

Sam stared at the demon "You _don't _do you? So what is it?" he screamed as welts appeared down his face.

"LEAVE HIM…" Dee's scream echoed Sam;s as what felt like hooks pierced her shoulder and dragged down her chest.

"_ASSHOLE!"_ roared Sam

"TELL ME!" the demon demanded.

"WE DON'T FUCKING WELL KNOW!" yelled Sam

"AND EVEN IF WE _DID_, WE'D _NEVER _TELL YOU!" shouted Dee, ignoring the searing pain that consumed her.

"Well that makes for quite a dilemma" the demon said with a laugh.

Dee rolled her eyes "It's a _conundrum_, you twat"

Sam let out a small laugh "Riley corrected me on that very point in Vermont"

Dee grinned at Sam "We're grammar nazi's"

The demon roared and their screams filled the small room; a congestion of pain, profanity and persecution as they were punished. Their bodies were torn...ripped...ravaged from the inside out; claws slashed at their skin, talons hooked into their organs, piercing painfully into every part of them. They writhed in pain as the rancorous rhapsody began again; a sadistic symphony of wretched wails and anguished howls that were underscored by gut-wrenching weeping. It assaulted their minds; a cacophony of shrieks, screams and begging that drove deep into them, the tormented calls of the forsaken like an invading army whose sole purpose was to destroy the sanity of its enemy; a sanity _it_ had abandoned long ago.

---------------------------------

_Her eyes shone with dark light as her cries reverberated round her lair, bouncing off the charcoal walls before being carried away on the warm desert winds; the coyote's howls joining hers, a soulless harmony that echoed round the barren lands as they paced in front of the entrance of the lair._

_She laid voice to another scream, her hands fisting the dirt as the pain ripped through her; her distended abdomen undulating as the beast began its journey towards existence; clawing its way towards the tantalising roars of its maker._

_He arrived in a river of blood; his misshapen body writhing in the dirt as his first howl shattered the night air; a fractured call that went out to its brethren, a corrupt keening that bought a sinister smile to its mothers face._

_She picked up her spawn, bringing him to her swollen breast and she smiled again, whispering wrath-filled covenants as she began his catechism. His impious induction had begun._

_His eyes were aglow as his teeth sank deep into the flesh; his thirst for blood beginning as he fed…fed a hunger that could not be sated._

---------------------------------

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair, _great_, his ass was numb; he rubbed a hand down his face, his eyes felt like someone had rubbed them with sandpaper; _God, _how long...he stopped and frowned, looking at his watch; _shit_, Riley had been gone almost an hour, she should have been back by now. He stood, taking the pistol from the table and putting it at the small of his back. He turned, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair; he took a step towards the door and it was flung open. His gun was in his hand in an instant, trained on the figure in the doorway.

"Shit! Riley" he put the gun in his waistband and caught her as she fell into the room. He kicked the door shut and laid her on the bed "Riley. Riley, look at me. Come on" he patted her cheek softly as he looked for the wounds that had caused her face and neck to be covered with blood.

She focussed on him "I know where they are" she whispered before her eyes swam and she lost consciousness.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Betrayal

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

(A/N: The first paragraph of this story is taken from the King James Bible; so it ain't mine 'cause that'd make me like…_heaps_ old!)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Five.**

_**And on the sixth day, God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female, created he them. And God blessed them and said to them, be fruitful and multiply…**_

'_Be fruitful and multiply'; she threw back her head and laughed; a crimson tide of locks flowing like molten lava down her back. Her spawn scrabbled at her feet, her blood oozing between her toes as his talons pierced her legs; his tongue snaking out to lick at the nourishment she provided. _

_Her time was drawing near; she had taken __**HIS **__word and 'gone forth and multiplied'; she laughed again, the malevolency of it slicing through the fetid air of her lair. __**HE **__had wanted her to lie __**beneath **__the first of men, but she had refused; she was the first of man's equal and she would __**not **__be subservient to him. Her refusal to acquiesce had meant banishment, her womb cursed til the end of time; but she had been found by the 'Serpent' and he had promised her power and dominion. She had listened to the alluring litany, a seductive solicitude that touched the darkness within her; each utterance of the 'Serpent' enticing the evil that lurked inside her. _

_She had accepted his pledge, believing his oaths to be truthful, but like the others; he too, had wanted her to be a slave to his manhood and her refusal to yield t him had resulted in another banishment. _

_Betrayed. _

_Betrayed by God, man and the 'Fallen One'…her vengeance would be absolute; a wrathful wave that would lay waste to all it touched. Her enemies strangled cries as they drowned in her retribution would be the __**psalm **__for the rise of a __**new **__deity. __**She**__ would be the dawn of a new world; her scion, the enforcers._

_She reached down, lifting her 'child', his virulent wail echoing round the chamber as he was denied his sustenance. 'Shhhh' she whispered, holding the beast to her breast, his many teeth sinking deep as he suckled, drinking in the malignancy that would course through his being, giving him a lust for blood that would echo an eternity. _

-------------------------

Life never really turns out the way you plan. No matter what your hopes, your dreams, your desires… _'the best laid plans of mice and men, often go awry'._ The laugh that echoed through Sam's mind verged on madness; he was being tortured and his mind was quoting 18th century poetry. His laugh turned into a yell as he was dragged from the relative safety of the verse and shown a patchwork of prevarication. Image after image was forced into him and he was shown the lies told to him by his father and brother. He hadn't _wanted _this life, he'd been _dragged _into it; and when he'd fled, fled his father and his brother, _'the life' _had followed him and killed the woman he loved, forcing him back, giving him no other choice but to be in league with his brother.

His brother; he laughed again, the one person he believed he could trust but who had lied to him as well. Had kept secrets, made a pledge to his father to kill him and then _lied_ to him, saying he'd _never _do it. Ohhh, but he _would_…that's what Dean lived for; killing. And now he, _Sam, _was in the firing line.

He screamed in rage.

Betrayed. He'd been betrayed…

---------------------

'_Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble'_ Dee laughed as that phrase reverberated through her mind…'_was it a laugh or a cackle?'_, she thought to herself and laughed again. Cackle it is! The laugh was ripped from her by a yell as she felt a searing pain spear through her mind and what felt like a hand forcing her head down. She forced her eyes open but could see nothing but a whirlpool. She blinked rapidly then took a closer look into the 'cauldron', yes it was a cauldron; she frowned into the swirling broth within and watched as it cleared a little, she leaned closer as an image appeared…

She shook her head vigorously, denying the scene that was played out in front of her. No, she wouldn't _do _that! She reached out quickly, her hand splashing into the elixir, trying to destroy the image but it resurfaced, settling into place as it forced itself to be viewed.

Her protestations were dwindling, there was no denying what she was being shown; the truth, _that's _what this was. Riley and that yellow-eyed bastard…conspiring, plotting…scheming; Riley had orchestrated Pete's death; had been instrumental in the shattering of her life. She screamed in rage and anguish as she was shown Riley making another pact; a pact that would bring about _her _death.

Betrayed. She'd been betrayed…

------------------------

Riley felt the deep rumbling underneath her; a sound like thunder in her ears and the faint strains of a familiar guitar rift; she frowned; a sharp pain flaring across her forehead at the movement as she tried to figure out where she was.

She could see nothing but a velvety-curtain of darkness around her before she was suddenly borne upwards, rising through the 'curtain' and soaring over desolate plains. The wind was whipping around her, an icy cloak that enveloped her, piercing her flesh; its frigid needles numbing her as the polar toxin rushed through her veins; an arctic awakening that left nothing untouched.

She lifted her head as an inhuman shriek carried on the bitter winds; its howl bringing an even deeper chill to her already frozen form. She opened her mouth to scream as she streaked towards a blackness that defied explanation; the glacial gales tearing at her dark hair and blasting down her throat, drowning out her fervoured yell.

She hit the darkness, the gelatinous shadow blanketing her as it forced her through; driving her onwards, poking and probing at her, trying to find entry. She broke through the dark wall, her scream finally finding voice as she was freed. She was spiralled upwards, rocketing through the skies, the twinkling of the stars burning brightly in the night sky as she raced towards one that shone brighter than the others; she put up her hands to protect her face then screamed as she fell, tumbling end over end as she plummeted towards the earth.

She was swept up mere feet from the ground and sailed over desert plains; the winds that now wrapped themselves around her, seared into her; burning the breath from her lungs. She put her hands to her head as a nefarious keening filled her ears, getting louder and louder, ripping at her as she moved through a rocky outcropping; a yell tearing itself from her as she saw a …a…_'demon child'_ suckling at the breast of a flame-haired woman, the woman's head thrown back in ecstasy as it fed.

She was rushed through the lair, moving out the other side and into another illusion, this one of her Uncle, on his knees as the same red-haired woman tried to kill him; her rancid roars of frustration and fear filling the room when she realised she couldn't; her contemptible curses following her as she fled.

--------------------------

Dean drove like a man possessed, his fingers tapping distractedly to Hendrix's _'All Along the Watchtower'. _He'd managed to wake Riley long enough to get co-ordinates from her but not much else. He'd patched up the puncture wounds to the back of her neck and stitched the gash to her forehead before loading the Impala with weapons for his assault on the farmhouse Riley had told him was where 'Deumos' was holding Sam and Dee.

He glanced over at Riley as she shivered, small groans escaping her as she started to shake her head. He reached over, shaking her shoulder "Riley…Riley…" he shook her a little harder, raising his voice as sweat started to appear on her brow "Riley!"

She sat up suddenly, her eyes snapping open as she took in deep, shuddering breaths "Pull over…" Dean hesitated "Pull over!" she yelled, her face draining of colour.

He slammed on the brakes, the Impala fishtailing to the side of the road; Riley had the door open before the car had come to a complete stop, jumping out and dropping to her knees as she emptied her stomach.

Dean grabbed a bottle of water from one of the bags on the back seat and sighed, he didn't have _time _for this. He opened the door, the familiar creak bringing a small smile to his face as he went to her "Here…" he passed her the bottle and she rinsed her mouth out and spat in the sand, sitting back on her heels as she shuddered "Thanks"

He crouched next to her "We need to get moving"

She nodded and got unsteadily to her feet, Dean putting a hand under her arm as she staggered a little "I'm alright"

"Yeah, sure you are" he helped her to the car and she slumped in the seat as he slammed the door. He raced round to the drivers seat, jumped in, gunned the engine and screeched back onto the blacktop. "You're lucky my upholstery wasn't ruined"

She reached into the back for the aspirin "Man, I've a headache to end _all _headaches" she turned the rearview to her as she popped the aspirin and looked at the cut to her forehead "_Arsehole" _

"You're welcome" said Dean angrily.

Riley glanced at him "Not _you, _Dean. The prick that _did _this" she ran her fingers along the cut "I swear to _Christ, _the next demon that tries to put some kind of _mark _on me, I'm gonna bend him in half and stick his head up his own arse" she turned the rearview back towards him "I must have some sort of sign that says _'Please carve into me…it turns me on"_

Dean slammed his foot down on the brakes, the Impala fishtailing to a stop again; Riley putting her hands on the dash to stop herself flying through the windscreen.

"Fuck _me,_ Dean!"

Dean turned in his seat, his eyes burning into her "Did _he _tell you where they were?"

Riley nodded "That yellow-eyed freak"

Dean laughed "And you _believed _him?" he shook his head at her "How freakin' gullible are you?"

"Don't you start with me, Winchester! I just spent the better part of an hour pinned to a goddamn wall while that bastard _played _with me! All the while giving a blow-by-blow description of what he did to Jack! So you can shove your self-righteous _bullshit_ up your arse!"

"He's a goddamn _demon_, Riley! He's been playing with me and Sammy all our freakin' lives!"

"He's a demon? Really? I had _no _fucking idea!" she turned in her seat "He _said _he was helping us because he needed the four of us back together. I don't know why but I got the feeling that _this _wasn't in his plans and he's only telling us where they are because he needs us for something else" she laughed "Believe me, he's not doing out of the goodness of his heart"

Dean muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" she said as he punched the steering wheel "Dean, do you have _any _idea where they are? Because if you do, I'll take your word over his _any _day" he shook his head slowly "Then what have we got to lose?"

"Aaah, let me see…" he stared at her "TRAP, Riley!" he shook his head.

"Get out of my car" she said.

_"What?" _

"I _said_…Get. Out. Of. My. Car."

Dean laughed "That must have been a hell of a knock to the head, Riley. This is _my _car"

"Nope. You gave me the Impala, I'm just letting you drive her…well not any more. Get out" she said in all seriousness.

"You're crazy!"

"Dean, did you or did you not give me the car"

"I had a _fever! _I was delirious!"

"Get out" she started to push Dean against the car door.

"Hey!" he pushed her back, trying not to laugh "Don't _make _me slap you"

"Don't make me give you a wet-willy" she said and he grinned. Riley rolled her eyes "Your _ear _genius"

Dean laughed "Tease"

"Get out" she said again, trying to push him out of the drivers seat.

"For Christ's sake, Riley!"

"Then drive already! The sooner we get there the better…and if they're not where that freak said they were, I'll let you keep the car"

Dean shook his head as he planted his foot on the accelerator "Do you have _any _idea how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

"Yeah, Dee tells me all the time" she said, a small smile playing around her lips.

He shook his head "I can't believe we're actually listening to that bastard" muttered Dean "Dad'd kick my ass"

"John would want you to save Sam, go with that" she said, sipping the water as the Impala roared down the blacktop.

"Listening to a demon...and not just _any _demon either" he shook his head again "That yellow-eyed freak"

"You think I'm happy about this? That bastard killed Jack, the _last _thing I want to do is take _anything _from him but ...shit, Dean, he wants us for something bigger than this and that just messes with my head"

"He say anything else to you?" he asked.

"You mean in between bouts of unrelenting pain?"

Dean grinned "Yeah, in between that"

Riley laughed "He don't half like you does he?"

"We have a hate/hate relationship. Works well for both of us"

Riley sighed and rubbed at her temples "Subject change. I just had the freakiest dream…"

"Hold onto that thought" said Dean as he pulled the Impala to the side of the road "We go on foot from here"

-------------------------

Dean and Riley moved quickly and quietly through the grassy tundra; they had loaded up on weapons, Dean with his sword across his back, Riley with her uncle's sword as she carried Dee's rifle. Dean turned back to her "Come _on _Riley!_" _he whispered urgently.

She tossed him the rifle, she couldn't keep up, her muscles were screaming in pain and they needed to get to the farmhouse fast "Go! I'll catch up"

He slung the rifle over his back, turned and ran towards the direction of the farmhouse, weaving round trees and hurdling low fences, his heart racing along with him as his mind went through the plan to save his brother. He saw the lights of the farmhouse in the distance and increased his pace; he vaulted over an outlying fence and threw himself down behind a cluster of large tussock. He removed the rifle and trained it on the farmhouse, going from window to window looking for any sign of Sam.

He moved the scope down to the bottom floor of the farmhouse and saw a shadow glide across the window; he kept his eye on it and when the figure flitted past again, his jaw set…Deumos. Sam and Dee were here. That yellow-eyed bastard had been telling the truth. He raised his head sharply as the sound of his brothers screams carried to him; he had to get to Sam and he couldn't wait for Riley,

He dropped the rifle, pulling a pistol from the small of his back as he ran to the back of the farmhouse, crouching low and keeping to the shadows, wanting the element of surprise. He raced forward as he heard Dee's screams join Sam's; sidling up to the house and moving quickly towards the rear door. He crept up the back steps, his fury rising with each scream that came from the house; he glanced quickly through a window, one man sitting in a chair with his back to Dean, he took a deep breath, now or never.

He turned and kicked the door in, the man turning in his chair, his eyes flashing red as he rose. He only made it partially out of the chair; Dean shot him between the eyes, drawing his sword with his other hand and decapitating the demon in one fluid strike.

He ran down the hallway, the screams were coming from upstairs and he hacked at a shadow that came out of a doorway on his left; the inhuman scream of rage and pain stopping suddenly as Dean swung his sword up, slicing through the demons chest and out the opposite shoulder, the hollow thud of the head hitting the wooden floor following him as he raced up the stairs.

The screams were deafening up here and he ran to the far door, kicking it open; a yell bursting from him as he saw Dee splayed against a wall, her wrists and ankles bleeding from the ties that had dug into her, her screams piercing into him.

He turned as he heard a chuckle coming from his right; Sammy was bound as Dee was, only Deumos had a large hunting knife held to his brother's throat. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SONOFABITCH!" roared Dean.

Deumos laughed again "Aaah, _NO!" _he edged he knife against Sam's throat "Put your sword and your gun down and _maybe _I'll let him live"

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Deumos inched the knife in a little more "I'm sorry…_who _has the power here?" he turned to Sam "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Sam's screams were replaced by low groans, Deumos holding Sam's head up by the hair, keeping the knife at his throat.

"YOU TOO, BITCH!" Deumos yelled at Dee; and she too fell silent, her head slumping onto her chest. The demon turned back to Dean "Where's your _girlfriend?'_

"She was attacked by one of _your _fucked-up kind so she ain't feeling all that well. Had to leave her behind" said Dean, wondering just where the hell Riley was.

Deumos laughed "_My _kind?" he shook his head "You have _no _idea what _kind _I am!"

"Don't care, your head comes off the same way as everyone else's" said Dean as he edged towards Sam "Step away from my brother and I won't torture you before I kill you"

Deumos laughed again, raised a hand and Dean was thrown back against the far wall "Want to try that killing thing now?" he asked, dropping Sam's head and walking towards Dean, twirling the hunting knife in his hand "Oh am I going to…" he stopped, the sound of shattering glass masking the thud as the demon fell to his knees; the rifle shot had taken him through the temple.

Dean was freed from the invisible binds and he ran to Deumos, grabbing him by the hair and lifting the demons eyes to his "You touch my brother asshole?" he raised his sword and grinned nastily "Time to meet the reaper"

Deumos laughed again "The woman will be the death of…" and Dean swung the sword down, cutting the demon off mid-sentence.

He dropped the head, re-sheathing his sword as he ran to his brother; he took his dagger from his boot "Sammy, Sammy" he cut the ties at his brothers ankles then his wrists, Sam falling over his shoulder.

He lowered Sam gently to the floor as Riley ran into the room, jumping over the remains of the demon and heading straight to Dee, cutting her free and stumbling as Dee fell limply against her.

"Dee…Dee…" she checked for a pulse, strong and steady. She patted her cheek gently "Come on, Dee…" she looked over at Dean "Sam?"

"Same" he gave her a small smile "Nice shot"

She grinned "Learned from the best" she turned back to Dee "Come on, babes. I can't carry you out, you gotta help me" she smiled as Dee's eyes snapped open "Easy now…I got…"

"BITCH!" she reached up quickly, her hands wrapping in a vice-like grip around Riley's throat "I'M GONNA _KILL _YOU!"

Dean ran over "DEE!" he grabbed at her hands, pulling the fingers back as Riley wrenched her head from Dee's grasp "JESUS CHRIST, DEE! WHAT…" he was tackled from behind and slammed against the floor, a heavy weight pushed against him.

"I'll kill you before you kill me, Dean" Sam hissed into his ear; he flipped his brother over and Dean saw the hatred in Sam's eyes "You _betrayed _me!"

"Sammy, take it easy. I _never _betrayed you!"

"BULLSHIT!" Sam roared as he punched at Dean.

Dean tried to push his brother away from him but Sam held tight; Sammy wasn't possessed but something had twisted his mind…he glanced over as he heard Dee roar and saw her launch herself at Riley.

Sam laughed "Battle's just begun, _brother…_"

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Original Sin

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Six.**

The screams of the damned ebbed and flowed through their minds; a chilling undulation of wrathful wails and heinous shrieks that poisoned their thinking, sustaining the venomous lies that had been planted in their psyches. It would claim these two as its own; the insanity slowly clawed its way into their consciousness; the toxic talons sinking deep as the acid dripped into their systems and hissed round their bodies. There would be no escape; the accursed had had a taste them and it hungered for more; it would not stop until their prey succumbed to the lunacy, embraced the madness and then they would be welcomed to the fold.

---------------

Riley looked into the furious green eyes of her best friend "DEE!" she blocked a punch to her head but not one to her ribs "DEE! _STOP IT!"_ but the woman was relentless; Deumos had done something to Dee, and, by the sounds of the struggle coming from the other side of the room, to Sam as well; she had to get through to Dee. "DEE! IT'S _ME _, RILEY!"

"I fucking well _know _who you are, BITCH! You think I'm gonna let you live after what you did to Pete? You think I'm gonna let you kill me?" she punched Riley in the jaw.

"Jesus…" Riley blinked as her eyes swam then snapped her head up, catching Dee on the nose and yelling as she re-opened the stitches to her forehead; her blood mixing with the blood from Dee's broken nose. She rolled Dee from her, sitting on the woman's hips and pinning her arms "_Listen _to me! I _never _even met, Pete! You _know _that…"

_"You_ killed him! You and that yellow-eyed prick _organised _it!" she yelled, trying to get out from underneath Riley; the screams that reverberated through her mind, reminding her of the betrayal committed by the woman fighting her.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Riley; she glanced over as she heard glass shatter; Sam had smashed Dean against the window and was trying to push his neck towards a jagged shard of glass "SAM! NO!" she grabbed the dagger from her boot and threw it, the handle smacking against the side of Sam's head.

Sam roared as he felt the skin split just above his ear; he let go of Dean and put his hand to the gash and was knocked on his ass as his brother threw him to the ground "Sammy! It's me! Look at me, dude"

"I _am _looking, you asshole! You want to kill me? Well FUCK YOU!" yelled Sam.

"_Kill_ you?" asked Dean as he pinned his brother to the floor, the blood from the cut to his forehead dripping onto Sam's face "I'd _never _kill you, Sammy…you're my little brother…"

"BULLSHIT! YOU PROMISED DAD!" and he raised his knee, catching Dean in the balls and pushing his brother from him. He scrambled towards the dagger that lay under the window but was dragged back, his fingers brushing against the handle "NOOOO!" he turned and backhanded Dean, looking up as he heard Riley's yell cut off. He smiled, Dee had her hands around the woman's neck. He looked back to Dean "_Your _turn to die, _Dean!" _laughed Sam, the howls in his mind turning to triumphant yells as Sam picked up a large shard of glass.

He lunged at his brother, the glass missing Dean's neck by millimetres as he was thrown back against the wall, the back of his head smacking painfully against it. He looked around; Dean, Riley and Dee were also pinned to the walls and standing in the middle of the room, a smug smile on his face was that yellow-eyed asshole. The hatred directed at his brother was forgotten as he laid eyes on the one that had started him on this path to destruction. His hate-filled yells were joined by three other as they attacked the demon the only way they could; a torrent of abuse flying from their lips, filling the room with a cacophony of curses as the demon laughed merrily.

"Now, now, _children" _he turned in slow circles and looked at them all, his eyes flashing as they yelled in pain "If I could have your _undivided _attention" he smiled as their yells turned into groans. He looked at the remains of Duemos and screwed up his nose "Pissant" he kicked the head to the other side of the room, then turned his attention back to his captives "Looks like there's some trouble in _paradise_" he walked towards Sam.

"You leave him alone you sonofabitch!" yelled Dean as he struggled in vain against his invisible binds.

The demon ignored Dean and went to Sam "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" he said in almost loving whisper "Why would you think your _brother _would want to kill you?" he grinned "That's _my _job" he put his hand on Sam's head and Sam screamed as the infection Deumos had placed on him was torn from him; the poison screaming back through his bloodstream; a painful retreat as the many hands of the virus tried to hold onto its host, a scrabbling of nails as it was dragged back through the mind and ripped free. The release from the malignancy bringing an indescribable pain that was voiced by an ear-piercing scream before unconsciousness claimed him.

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" yelled Dean.

The demon laughed and walked towards Dee "And you my _sweet"_

"Come on, you twat! Let me off the wall and fight fair!" yelled Dee.

"Fair?" he laughed and placed his hand on Dee's head, ridding her of the lies she'd been fed; tearing the plague that had sustained the pestilence from her; the screams of the hellion as they were denied their quarry reaching a crescendo that burst through Dee's mind as they were evicted. The blinding pain of freedom was too much for her conscious to bear and her head slumped to her chest as she passed out.

"And you" he walked over to Riley, her litany of abuse cut short as she felt a sharp stab of pain pierce her chest "We meet again so soon"

"Yeah, I'm irresistible" gasped Riley, biting back a yell as his eyes flashed angrily.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Dean "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HER!"

The demon turned "Why Dean? Don't tell me you've formed an attachment to her?" he shook his head and chuckled "I wouldn't _do _that if I were you…I doubt very much she'll survive this" he laughed again.

"Fuck you!" yelled Riley "I'm gonna live through this and then I'm coming for you, you mark my words" she threw back her head in pain.

"You do that again…" threatened Dean.

The demon strode to Dean "And what? _What _are _you_ going to do?" he raised his hand and sliced a finger down Dean's neck and smiled "Not deep enough to kill you…but you won't be feeling too well" he turned to Riley "Well as the other two are …out for the count, _you _two listen to _me"_

"Or what?" asked Dean "You're not going to kill us, you _need_ us, so stop with the monologueing and get on with….aargh! You PRICK!" yelled Dean as another cut appeared along his cheek.

"I believe I said _listen"_ he moved a hand and Dean flew across the room, smashing into the wall next to Riley.

"BASTARD!" yelled Riley.

The demon laughed "Easier for me if you're next to each other"

Riley tried to turn her head to Dean but was held fast "You alright?" she asked him.

"Just peachy" he grimaced.

"Aww, aren't you two a pair…ah, ah, ah…" he said, wagging a spindly finger at them as they opened their mouths "_listening _remember? Good" he said to their glares "You have a week to find a rather annoying demon and kill her" he grinned "She's out there somewhere" he waved toward the window "Rather good at hiding herself but you four are rather good at finding our kind"

"Or what?" asked Riley and both she and Dean yelled as the pain gripped them again.

"Or _that" _the demon laughed "Only times it by, oh I don't know….a _thousand" _

"Do it yourself you lazy sonofabitch" said Dean angrily.

"What? And miss out on watching you four in action? Hardly" said the demon "Watching you in Vermont was _such _a pleasure…" he stopped as Riley laughed and he turned on her "You find this amusing?" he slapped her.

Riley glared at him "Yeah, I do" she turned her eyes to Dean "He wants us to do it because _he _can't" she looked back to the yellow-eyed freak "Isn't that right?"

He stepped towards Riley and grabbed her jaw in a vice-like grip, his finger digging painfully into her face "You know _nothing _of my power... but know _this, _if you fail I will kill _everyone _that's close to you" he flicked his head towards Dee "Her, your _mother_, that pitiful excuse of a father…and anyone else that _ever _met you" he turned to Dean "Same goes for you, _Dean. _Bobby…Ellen…Ash…poor little Jo…_everyone_ and I will _take _Sammy as my soldier" he pushed Riley's head back against the wall "Decision's yours…but I _never _renege on a death promise…" he grinned at Dean "Just ask your dear ol' Dad…" he smiled nastily "Oh, that's right…you _can't"_

"I'm coming for you…you hear me!" Dean yelled "I'm gonna hunt you down and _tear _you apart!"

The demon laughed "Good luck with that…now do we have a deal?"

"We don't _make _deals with assholes" menaced Dean.

"Ah well…" he walked towards Dee and raised his hand. Dee began to convulse, her head smacking back against the wall as fractured screams fell from her lips.

"Alright! Alright! You bastard!" yelled Riley "Leave her be!"

"Too easy" he said as he turned back to them "A week then I'm coming for them" he pointed to Dee and Sam; grinned, then vanished.

The four hunters fell to the floor as they were released from the force that had pinned them to the wall. Dean and Riley scrambling over to Sam and Dee and checking them over; their pulses were strong and steady but they were out cold.

Riley went to Dean "Let me see your neck"

"I'm fine" he said, his hand resting on Sam's chest.

"Yeah, the blood-soaked t-shirt really points to that" she said as she lifted his chin, the gash was deep and bleeding freely and he was starting to rival Casper in the paleness stakes "Give me your shirt" he grinned at her and she laughed softly as she shook her head "Just give it to me" he raised an eyebrow "The _shirt" _

He removed his shirt and Riley ripped it, wrapping his neck tightly to stem the bleeding. "Okay, it's gonna be easier to bring the Impala here than for us to take them there" she put our her hand "Keys"

Dean shook his head "No one drives my car but me" and he stood, what little colour remaining in his face, draining from it.

Riley stood and held out her hand "Keys. Don't make me hot-wire it" he shook his head "Dean, out of the two of us, I'm the one that'll make it to the Impala quicker…hand over the keys"

He reluctantly handed them over "Just _one _scratch, Riley…."

She grinned "Like I'd scratch my own car" and she walked quickly from the room, laughing at the cusses that followed her.

-----------------------

Dean and Riley had tended to Sam and Dee's wounds and settled them in the beds of the motel room. Riley had stitched Dean's cuts and he'd restitched the gash to her forehead and they were sitting at the table, drinks in hand, neither of them saying anything as their minds went over the events at the farmhouse.

"I had a dream…" started Riley.

Dean looked at her and grinned cheekily "Was I in it?"

"Dear lord…" muttered Riley, trying not to laugh.

"Well was I?" he asked, grinning at her.

"No" she laughed "Try and focus, Dean" she paused as she thought back on it "I think I saw the demon-chick that yellow-eyed freak was talking about and it's the same woman from that painting that was in Deumos' place"

Dean sat straighter in his chair "You sure?"

Riley nodded "It was out in the desert somewhere…not sure exactly where but…" she frowned "I don't think it's going to be easy to find, I think she's got some kind of …defences…up, so she _isn't _found"

"What'd it look like?"

"A lair. Caves of some sort and she had a …child, isn't the right word but it was suckling and damn if it wasn't a DNA experiment that had gone _way _wrong" she shook her head "It was…frightening. That _thing _was _worse _than a demon…the _evil _that was coming from them…I can't explain it"

"That doesn't help us much, Riley" said Dean as he turned the laptop towards him "We need to find out who the hell she is, then we can figure out how to kill her"

"I think she was who Jack was after. _Her _not Deumos" she said quietly "I saw her with Jack …it was only a…flash really; but Jack was on his knees and she was going to kill him…but she _couldn't" _

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" he asked.

"Couldn't. I'm sure of it, she was uber-pissed when she fled"

Dean frowned "If that yellow-eyed asshole can't kill her…and she couldn't kill Jack but _he _could…" he sighed "What the _hell _is going on here?"

Riley rubbed her hand down her face "I have no idea" she looked at Dean "Jack didn't say anything else to you?"

Dean shook his head "Only what I told you" he paused "He saved me and Sammy"

Riley nodded and put her hand to the necklace Jack had left for her "He fought?"

"Til the end" said Dean softly.

She nodded, got up and went to the bag that held Jack's possessions and removed a leather binder "Maybe we'll find something in here…but damn if he doesn't write in code" she sat at the table and began to read as Dean started searching the laptop for the woman from the painting.

---------------------

Dawn had barely staked its claim on the land as the four hunters sat at the table, nursing steaming cups of coffee and cuts and bruises as they went over the previous night's events.

"So if she couldn't kill Jack but that yellow-eyed freak could…" started Sam.

"And _he _can't kill her…what the hell are we looking at?" asked Dee.

Riley opened Jack's journal "I read most of this last night. I can't find a name for her but there are newspaper clippings at the back...men that had dies mysteriously in their sleep. Dean looked into it …" she looked at him.

"From what I could find in the coroner's reports, this is weird shit" he shook his head "These dudes were all young, strong, fit on the outside…but when they were opened up…their organs were old…almost mummified. It was like the life was literally sucked outta them"

"Which makes a kind of sick sense…I think we're dealing with some sort of succubus"

"The demon spawn you saw in the dream" said Sam.

Riley nodded "Scary shit that"

"But that yellow-eyed bastard would be able to kill a succubus easily" said Dean "So were looking at something that's a type of succubus but …more powerful than your standard, run-of-the-mill fuck 'em and suck 'em dry kind of demon-chick"

Riley and Dee were laughing as Sam stared at his brother and shook his head "Charming, dude"

"I'm just saying" said Dean with a grin.

Sam sighed and looked at Riley "This is tied in with you, Riley. Deumos wanted to know where you both were but he was more interested in you. Why?"

"Well I _am _prettier than your brother" said Riley

"Riley…" said Dee.

"Look, I don't know. If this demoness couldn't kill Jack and Jack _is _my uncle…I just don't know. Maybe its something in the blood"

"Jack never said anything to you about succubi?" asked Dean.

She shook her head "I mean he taught me about them…but he never specifically said anything…" she stopped and frowned as a memory floated back to her.

"What?" asked Dee.

"I'm not sure…but I remember, when I was kid…I couldn't have been more than six or seven and he had to go back to the States for a while, I was upset, didn't want him to go…but he said that he had to go look into something he'd been hunting for a while…an evil woman that was hurting men in their dreams; said it was _his _job to stop her. I asked him why he couldn't get someone else to do it and he said he was _protected _from her. She could hurt other people but not him"

"It has to be the same chick then" said Dean.

"He say anything else you remember?" asked Sam.

She nodded slowly and looked into their faces "He said she was the original sin"

------------------------

_She threw her head back and howled as she felt the death of one of her spawn; the wind carrying her hateful cries out of her lair, a malevolent shriek that shot from the cave; its evil keening a taking physical form as it pierced an owl flying over the arid landscape; the bird dropping from the sky, tumbling end over end as its lifeless body tumbled to the desert floor._

_Her chosen spawn had failed her; and the fury surged through her blackened veins, rising like a tidal wave as it washed through her, her emerald eyes lit with a depraved glow as she paced the confines of her lair. Her newest spawn huddled in a shadowy corner, the fear running down its misshapen legs as its mother laid voice to baneful scream after baneful scream. _

_She flew out of her cavern, soaring over the empty wasteland; her flame coloured locks mirroring the flames that were blazing within her as she looked for someone on whom to vent her fury. She smiled as she felt the faint stirrings of corruption float delicately towards her. She turned to the beckoning, her banshee shriek carrying over the still-night air as she sailed towards the next sire. She grinned; the hate-fuelled fury that surged through her would bring into being one whose savagery would be unmatched and it would be __**he**__ that she would unleash on the ones that protected the talisman._

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Communing

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Seven.**

_The fire burned brightly in the hearth, the heat spreading into the cabin and bringing a flickering light into the cosy room. The reflections of the flames danced on the swords that lined the far wall; casting long shadows on the old wooden walls and were mirrored in the eyes of the room's sole occupants. The only sounds, a crackling of kindling and the steady creak of the rocking chair; a sweet lullaby that was accompanied by the rhythmic scraping of steel against stone as the dagger was sharpened. A contrasting composition that floated round the small home, a familiar soothing symphony that settled over the two._

_The old dog slept peacefully in the corner as the boy sat cross-legged at the feet of his grandfather; his face tilted to the man who smiled at him warmly; a gnarled hand reaching out to brush the dark hair out of his grandson's green eyes. The boy smiled up at his grandfather, he knew each line in the old man's face, knew every scar and where it had come from; the man whose hardened visage belied the warmth within. He smiled again; this man that was now raising him and his brother; whose hands always smelled of salt and whose clothes always smelled of pipe tobacco. The boy waited; it wouldn't be long til he heard the mellifluous strains of the gravely voice as his lessons continued._

"_The darkness is everywhere…sometimes you see it, most of the time you don't" he looked at the boy "It's the times you don't that you __**must**__ be prepared, __**that's **__when it'll bite you on your ass" the boy smiled and nodded, watching intently as the sparks from the blade ran along the stone "You never let your guard down, not for __**one **__minute…" he stared at the boy "__**She **__is out there, she will __**always **__be out there …until those that are protected from her, bring her down"_

_The boy turned his head as he heard the music start up in the other room; his brother, who refused to listen to their grandfather, who laughed at the old man's lessons …called them the ravings of a lunatic who didn't know his ass from breakfast. His brother was wrong; their grandfather __**knew **__the truth, had believed him when he'd told him of the woman that had killed their father…the red-haired woman whose dark green eyes had bored into his very soul; who had tried to kill him but for some reason, been unable._

_He turned his eyes back to his grandfather "I'll bring her down, Grandpa" he said seriously._

_The old man smiled at his grandson "I believe you will" he reached down and pulled the amulet from underneath the boys t-shirt "Your father believed it too" he looked into the green eyes that were staring at him with lost innocence "You __**never **__take this off…" the boy nodded "But you listen carefully…" he sat forward in his chair, the creaking stopping suddenly as silence filled the room "__**She **__knows this" he lifted the amulet "is out there and she __**will **__not stop until she has it. It will protect you but you need to protect __**it. **__Do you understand?"_

_He nodded solemnly "Yes, Grandpa" he looked into the old man's eyes and asked the question for which he'd never received an answer "Who __**is **__she?"_

_The old man sat back in his chair, the creaking returning as the blade started it metal melody; he didn't answer for a long time but the boy waited, he was good at that. Patience was the first thing his grandfather had instilled in him and maybe __**this **__time he would get an answer to his question._

_His lids grew heavy and he settled his body near the fire, the crackling of the flames lulling him towards sleep and he heard the words he'd waited a year to hear…_

"_She is the __**original **__sin, Jack" he whispered._

_And as his mind slipped into the sweet land of dreams, he dragged her name with him…'__Lilith…."_

---------------------------

"Original sin?" asked Sam "What the hell's _that _mean?"

"Dude…" said Dean as he rolled his eyes at his brother "Adam, Eve, serpent, apple…" he rapped his knuckles on Sam's forehead "Hello? Anybody in there?"

Sam laughed as he punched his brother "Cut it out" he turned to Riley and Dee who were laughing at him and gave them the finger.

"What're you two laughing at?" asked Dean "Chicks were the ones that started all this"

"And yet men still chase us" laughed Riley "You tell me who're the bigger idiots"

"She's got you there, dude" said Sam with a laugh.

Riley stood and went and re-filled on coffee, leaning against the small bench as she sipped the steaming liquid; going over all the conversations, the lessons Jack had given her as she was growing up and trying to find _something _that would give them a clue as to what they were looking at.

"You said something about a painting…" started Dee.

Dean nodded "Deumos had this painting in the house…kind of religious icon with an evil twist…scary looking red-head" he looked at Dee "Not like you" he grinned at her "You're more the _'back-away-real-slow' _kind, she's the _'wish-I-was-already-dead' _kind"

"Ta" said Dee, trying to hide a smile "Way to make a girl feel special"

Dean grinned "I try" he sat forward in his chair "I've been trolling religious paintings, can't find the bitch anywhere…and before you ask, been looking at occult images as well…nada. Although _their _chicks are _way _hotter"

They turned as they heard Riley grabbed the Landy's keys and they rose quickly, following her as she walked out the door.

"Riley" said Dee, grabbing her friends arm as she opened the car's door "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Jack" she said as she settled herself into the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Not by yourself, you're not" she said, starting round the front of the big car.

"Yeah, I am" said Riley, defiantly; she gunned the engine, reversing quickly and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Goddammit!" yelled Dee.

"Get in" said Dean as he jumped into the Impala, Sam cursing as he ran back into the room and grabbed spare pistols before slamming the door shut behind him. He barely settled himself into the passenger seat before Dean spun the wheel. The Impala's tyres spinning as he pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator and raced after Riley.

"Kicking her ass" Dean muttered "That's what I'll be doing"

"You and me both" said Dee.

----------------------

Riley sped towards the town of 'Emmett'; the Landy's big V8 rumbling as she tore down the highway, the heat shimmering off the blacktop, reminding her of desert mirages…she thought that was apt… mirages gave hope to lost travellers before cruelly ripping it away. She put her hand distractedly to the necklace as she looked in the rearview, she knew they'd be coming after her and she didn't want to do this with an audience. She pushed her foot to the floor, the Landy responding beautifully as it leapt forward with a roar

She pulled up behind the coroner's office, shut off the engine and went to the rear of the Landy; popping the floor and taking what she needed from the hidden cache before locking the car and walking casually to the rear of the office. It was Sunday, so the office was closed…but she remembered a broken window latch from her last visit and she doubted whether it had been fixed in the last few days.

She was right; and she slid through the window, taking a letter opener from the desk in the room and jamming it between the latch to keep it locked. She moved silently through the building, taking the stairs down to the morgue and she pushed the door...locked. She took her dagger from her boot and had it unlocked quickly; and as she pushed the door open, the rush of stale, frigid air was like a slap in the face, the smell of formaldehyde and bleach reminding her _exactly _where she was.

She scanned the large drawers, finding Jack's name immediately and put her hand to the cold steel, her heart racing. She closed her eyes and pulled the draw, sliding Jack out of his icy tomb; she opened her eyes and stared at his lifeless face, putting a hand to it gently "Jack" she whispered "Uncle Jack"

She shook her head "I need your help, Jack" she took the bag from her shoulder "We're being screwed over royally, but you probably know that" her breath pushed out in front of her as her whisper echoed round the room "You remember that conversation we had when I was thirteen? When you said that hunting was what you did but it wasn't your calling?" she opened the bag and took out the dark ochre clay, wooden bowl and eucalypt leaves. She had to do this quickly, she was sure Dee, Dean and Sam would be here any minute. "We need to finish that conversation"

She drew the symbol of the 'Rainbow Serpent' on Jack's chest and put the leaves in the bowl, lighting them and sitting on the floor in front of them, clearing her mind like Jack had shown her all those years ago. She could smell the sweet, acrid burning of the eucalypt as it floated up towards Jack and she whispered the words he'd taught her so long ago. She waited, Jack would let her know when he was here…

--------------------

Dean, Sam and Dee raced towards 'Emmett', the tension in the car like a passenger riding with them as they cursed Riley.

"You'd think she'd damn well _know_ that splitting up really doesn't work for us!" said Sam with exasperation; he turned in his seat "How have you not killed her yet?" he asked seriously.

"Self-control, Sam…and a bloody lot of it" said Dee through gritted teeth. She had a pretty good idea what Riley was going to try and do and it was damn dangerous, especially without someone watching your back. "For Christ's _sake, _Winchester! Push your foot down!"

Dean glanced at Dee in the rearview "Foot's to the floor, Dee…see the blur out the freakin' window?" he looked at her again "What's she doing?"

"Something stupid" said Dee.

"Well that's a given" replied Dean "What _kind _of stupid?"

Dee rested her forearms on the seat in front of her "Working-dangerous-mojo stupid"

Sam laughed as he shook his head _"Why _am I not surprised?" he looked at Dean "Oh, yeah"

Dean glanced at his brother "What the hell's _that _supposed to mean?"

Sam hid a smile "Nothin;, dude…just kind of used to idiotic stunts is all"

"Bitch" said Dean with a grin.

"Jerk" said Sam, returning the grin.

"If you two have finished with your 'Hallmark' moment" said Dee. She pointed "I think we have a problem"

"Shit!" said the brothers in unison as Dean slammed his foot on the brake…

---------------------------------

The smoke spiralled upwards, forming two large funnels that started to intertwine slowly…like snakes coiling round each other; the hissing of the burning leaves calling out to the transient spirit; a beckoning that could not go unanswered. The smoke sought out the spirits previous host, the writhing coils seeking out the 'marked one', slithering up the body and corkscrewing into the nose as it sought out the lingering essence of the man.

Riley opened her eyes as the familiar scent of sage and 'choji oil' filled her senses "Jack" she smiled; he was sitting opposite her, an ethereal spectre in dusty boots, worn jeans, faded black t-shirt and the battered black leather jacket she'd saved for months to buy him when she was fifteen.

His green eyes twinkled when he smiled at her "Riley…" he put a vaporous hand to her face.

"I need your help, Jack" she said softly "but I needed to see you"

"Riley, this is a dangerous ceremony, you _know _that. Ask what you need and break the connection" he smiled warmly at her "Ask, sweetheart. One question, you know the rules"

She nodded and thought on how to phrase the question so she could get as much information from Jack as she could. He would know what she was doing and he would wait, he was the most patient man she knew. "I've been looking into 'original sin' and something's missing…" she looked at him "What is it?"

Jack smiled, Riley had left the question deliberately ambiguous and now it was his turn to think on his answer; if he revealed too much he would break the enchantment of the amulet, Riley's protection would be destroyed and _she _would be able to take possession of the talisman and her power would be unbounding. If he revealed too little, then Riley, Dee, Dean and Sam would become even greater targets than they already were; and if that yellow-eyed bastard found out about it…then _all _would be lost.

He looked at his niece and smiled "I'm proud of you, Riley…don't cry, sweetheart" he reached for her again "You have a job to do" she nodded "I should have schooled you as my grandfather schooled me; he was fond of Jewish folklore, his first wife put him onto it" he stared at her and she nodded "Now to answer your question…'original sin'…what's missing…" he smiled "The serpent has the answer to your question, find the serpent, find the answer... but remember, Riley...serpents are venomous creatures; it's not what's _in _the bloodthat saves you but what your blood bestows on you"

Riley laughed softly "You wouldn't have a code book to go with that answer would you, Jack?"

Jack laughed and it bought back memories that broke her heart "What did I always teach you?"

She sighed "That there's no greater reward than working for your answers; it's the only way the lesson stays up here" she tapped her head.

He nodded and smiled sadly at her "It's time to break the connection, sweetheart"

She nodded "I know"

"Look at me, Riley" she raised her eyes "You _beat _this, you _stay _alive and you win, you hear me?" she nodded "You were the daughter I always wanted" he smiled "I love you, sweetheart"

She brushed at her tears "I love you too, Jack. Thanks for _everything, _I _know _you saved me"

He smiled "No, Riley. It was _you _that saved me" he put a diaphanous hand to her face again "Time to go"

She nodded, smiled at him once more and closed her eyes, whispering the words that would release the last of his essence from his body and allow him the peace he so deserved. She sat on the floor, the tears leaking through her lashes and snaking down her cheeks as the familiar scent of the man she knew as her father, slowly faded. She drew in a shuddering breath, time to get back to …her eyes snapped open as she felt a coarse tongue lick slowly up the side of her neck…

----------------------

Dean slammed his foot down on the brake, pulling on the handbrake and spinning the car 180° and jamming his foot down on the accelerator, shooting back the way they'd come "Map, Sam!"

"Already on it" he was scanning the map of the area, looking for another way into the town, a road or track that _might _be unprotected.

Dean glanced in the rearview; the flames that blocked the road and surrounding area were rising high in the air but not _burning _anything; it was also being patrolled by 'shadows' that flitted in and out of the blazing barricade "Sammy?"

"Here" he looked up "There's a dirt road just up ahead on your right…take that and follow it all the way in. It'll take us above the town…hopefully" he whispered the last word.

"There's no fucking _'hopefully' _about it" said Dee angrily "If you don't want to go in…"

"We're going in and we'll get to her, Dee" said Dean "For no other reason than kicking her ass" he took the turnoff and dust kicked out behind the Impala as it bounced over the sandy-track, dodging and weaving over the bumps that lined it.

Dee and Sam took the pistols from the smalls of their backs and jacked bullets into the chamber, flicking off the safety's as they readied for the initial assault.

"If we hit a fire-wall" said Dean "Take out the demons you can and we'll arm-up once we're at the coroner's office"

"They know she's in there" said Sam "And they know we're coming"

"So lets show these arseholes what happens when they mess with one of our own" said Dee angrily. She embraced the fury that was surging through her, she would keep it in check and then unleash it on the enemy.

Dean made a sharp right hand turn, sand splashing out behind the Impala as he gripped the steering-wheel tightly; his knuckles were white as he saw the flaming fortification up ahead "HOLD ON!" he pressed his foot down hard and the Impala shot forward, racing towards the pyre. He saw dark figures tearing towards them, shadowy blurs on his periphery as he watched the flames ahead of him. He saw Sam and Dee put their arms out the windows of the car, the sounds of gunshots ricocheting though the Impala as the screams of the demons that were hit cut through the steaming, desert air. "INSIDE!" Dean yelled as he bore down of the fiery levee; the Impala hitting the flames with a thump as a demon threw itself onto the hood, it's rabidly malevolent eyes staring into Dean's as it hissed and let loose a screech that was borne from the depths of Hell itself.

It shrieked again as it inched towards the open window…

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Blood Ties

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Eight.**

_It sniffed the air; its pig-like snout raised as it searched for the one it was sent to find. The saliva dripped from its razor-sharp fangs, hissing and boiling as it hit the dry desert sands, the tantalising scent of its prey carrying to it on the winds. Its mind exploded in ravenous hunger, an animalistic aphrodisiac that coursed through its body as the sweet bouquet assaulted its senses. It moved forward, each step measured…studied…predatory. Its powerful muscles bulged under its charcoaled, viscous skin; the sporadic tufts of course hair that littered its grotesque form standing on end as the electric pleasure at the thrill of the hunt was transmitted to them._

_It kept its nose to the air as it stalked its prey; its curved spine cracking under the burden of keeping its head raised; the pain of it enraged the beast more, its dark eyes now aglow as it made its way into the building. Its tapered, serrated claws clicking on the polished tiles as it tracked its quarry; the saliva that dribbled down its incisors, splashed on the tiles, burning deep holes into the ceramic, the acrid smell masking the nauseating stench of the creature._

_It nosed the door open gently; the aroma of its target smashing into it... and its eyes lit upon the subject of its chase. It edged into the room; its shoulders rolling, its gait controlled as it advanced on its prey...like so many times before …but __**this **__kill…this one was __**special.**__ It positioned itself behind its victim, its jaws inches from the neck where it would deliver the killing strike; it lowered its bat-like ears against its malformed skull as its forked tongue snaked out, licking up the neck, tasting its spoil before it would sate its hunger._

----------------------------

The Impala roared into the burning barricade, the arctic flames licking at the Impala's paintwork, the frigid back-blast from the blaze bringing chills to their bodies as it burst into the interior, confusing the senses as their eyes dealt with the sight of fire, their bodies feeling nothing but glacial gusts.

Dean registered all of this but his gaze was focussed on the distorted demon in front of him. Its bright red, almond shaped eyes glared malevolently at him as it clung to the hood of his beloved Impala. It inched towards the open driver's side window, its jagged, needle-like talons scraping along the hood as it clawed its way forward. He could hear Sam and Dee yelling, could hear the shots of their pistols as they took out more of the demons that were launching themselves at them; and as the demon's claws grabbed the doorframe, its withered black face pushing into the car, it opened its jaws, its many fangs glistening as it let loose a triumphant shriek as it pushed forward. Dean had his pistol in his hand in an instant, putting the barrel into the open maw and firing off three rounds in quick succession. The demons shriek was cut short and Dean pushed his foot down hard, shooting forward and turning the wheel as he saw another demon loping towards them and he used that demon to dislodge the carcass of the one that was now a freaky hood ornament.

The Impala burst through the freezing flaming wall and they felt the bump as the demons fell under the car's wheels. Sam and Dee were now hanging half out the window, firing at the demons that continued to give chase and when Dean had put enough distance between them and the hellion, they retreated to the relative sanctuary of the car.

"Everyone okay?" yelled Dean over the rumbling of the Impala's engine.

"What the hell _were _those things?" asked Sam "They were like…warped versions of demons"

"DNA experiments gone wrong" said Dean as he remembered the words Riley had used to describe the demon-child she'd seen in her dream "I'm pretty sure they're _her _spawn"

"Hybrids" said Dee, her face hardening at the thought of how they were bought into being.

"So by shooting 'em, have we killed 'em or just pissed them off?" asked Sam.

"We'll have to wait and see…from now on we carry swords everywhere" said Dean as the car roared over the sandy terrain and towards the top of the town "Dee, you have a spare for Sam?"

"In the Landy, yeah" she said as she reloaded her pistols.

Sam was studying the map again "There should be a small trail just up ahead on your right, take it and that'll bring us down to the rear of the morgue"

"And then it's arse-kicking time" said Dee angrily; she and Riley were going to have it out…she was going to get more than a talking to, this was _way _beyond stupid and after the events of the last couple of days…well stupid really _didn't _cover it.

The Impala shot down the sandy-slope, her wheels sliding precariously as the ground shifted underneath her but Dean handled the car expertly, countering or going with each slip and slide, keeping the Impala on the track before turning the wheel hard left as they hit the blacktop, the wheels spinning slightly before gripping and tearing towards the rear of the Coroners office.

They were speeding down the deserted street, the engine rumbling loudly on the still, warm air "I don't like this" said Sam as he looked around "I know its Sunday, but come on, not everyone's gonna be in church"

They sat silently in the car, taking in the lack of activity in the town as Dean took the turn to the rear of the morgue and pulled up behind the Landy "Lock'n'load" he said as they exited the car, pistols in hand.

Dean retrieved his sword from the boot while Dee fished a spare key for the Landy that was hidden near the muffler; she opened the hidden compartment, grabbing swords for her, Sam and Riley. "Shit" said Dee as she quickly checked the weapons cache.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Proof positive is all. Come on" said Dee as they ran towards the building, swords across their backs and pistols in hand.

They kept low as they neared the building, finding an open window that had burn and claw marks on the sill. Dee lifted the window and Dean slipped past her and into the room "You right there, Winchester?" she asked as she slipped through after him.

"I'll go first, you stay between me and Sammy" he said as he moved quickly and silently towards the office door.

"Is that right?" asked Dee as she studied the burn marks that littered the tiled-floor.

"How about you argue about it _after _we get to Riley" said Sam, following Dee's gaze; he crouched and put a tentative finger to the mark "Acid…" he said softly.

Dean edged the door open and scanned the hallway "Clear" he said as he stepped through, Dee following and Sam bringing up the rear; the three of them drawing their swords from the scabbards as they moved forward.

They moved quickly towards the stairs that led down to the morgue, following the acid-marked path "Looks like its only one" whispered Dean.

"One'll be enough" said Dee "Especially if she's in the middle of the ceremony, she won't be aware of what's going on around her"

"She ain't all that bright is she?" said Dean as he turned into the stairwell. He'd taken two steps when a howl erupted from somewhere below them; bouncing off the walls and echoing up the stairs as they ran down to meet it.

Dean took the stairs three at a time, he could hear Dee close behind him and as another howl pierced the gloomy basement, he swung over the railing and heard the crashing of steel and Riley cursing vehemently. He ran to the door, pushing through and roaring in rage at what he saw…

-----------------------

Riley kept her body perfectly still as she felt the tongue flick out at her again and again; she stretched her fingers, lifting the cuff of her jeans and inching the dagger slowly from her boot; the fetid stench of the beast cloying her nostrils. She raised her eyes to the metal drawer that held Jack's body and saw the distorted reflection of the demon at her back…_Jesus…_she thought, she had one chance at this, one chance only.

She slowed her breathing as she watched the eyes of the demon in the reflection, the dagger now held firmly in her hand, its blade pointed towards her. Her heart was racing and she tried to slow it, but the adrenalin was rushing round her body and there was little she could do to stop it. She concentrated on the reflection and when she saw the demons eyes widen slightly she moved, lightening quick, rolling onto her side and bringing the dagger up in a fluid arc, slicing the demon up its chest and across its neck, but she'd missed the arteries and as its jaws snapped shut on thin air it howled; the bellowing sound deafening in the small confines of the room.

She threw herself under the open drawn and scrambled towards the autopsy table, instinctively ducking a strike to her head and swearing up a storm as the demon jumped onto the table. She had no where to run and she pulled her other dagger from the small of her back and turned to face it …and stared in disbelief at the anatomical disaster that launched itself at her. She yelled as recognition and the mammoth malformed mess of DNA hit her, driving both knives into the chest of the monster, skewering it; and it howled again as its weight knocked her onto her back, its jaws snapping inches from her face as it bucked on top of her, trying to dislodge the daggers that had pierced it.

She twisted the knives, working them deeper as she heard a thunderous roar sound to her left but she didn't dare take her eyes off the beast that had her pinned. She saw it raise a taloned hand and as it made a strike at her neck, she saw two swords pierce its side, and she pushed, rolling it off her as another sword flashed down, slicing its head from its shoulders. The head bounced, one...twice before rolling to the side of the room, hitting the morgue drawers with a metal thud, the jaws still opened in its final howl.

She was yanked to her feet by the scruff of her neck "HEY!" she yelled as Dee ran expert hands over her, checking for injuries. She slapped at them "I'm al-_right_" she said as she shrugged out of Dean's grasp.

"YOU BLOODY WELL WON'T BE ONCE I'VE FINISHED WITH YOU!" yelled Dee, her face inches from her friends as she shook her roughly "HOW GODDAMN _STUPID _CAN YOU BE?" her fingers digging painfully into Riley's upper arms.

"Back off, Dee" said Riley angrily, pushing Dee off her.

"BACK OFF?" yelled Dean "Are you _fucking _serious? We just chased your sorry ass through freakin' _fire _to get here and you tell us to _back off?"_ he shook his head 'I could damn well _slap _you"

"Just try it" said Riley as she went and pulled her daggers from the demon, wiping the blades on its furry hide. She stood and turned, looking into three sets of furious eyes "Before you start…"

"Before we _start?" _said Sam angrily, taking a step towards her "Have you NOT figured out that splitting up is BAD? B. A. D….BAD, Riley!" he pointed to the remains of the demon "CASE IN FREAKIN' POINT!" and he slapped her upside the head.

"You do that again, Sam…" she warned.

"What?" he asked "What are you gonna do?"

"Cover your balls" said Dee and Sam stepped back quickly as Dee's eyes bored into her friends and she tried to control her breathing "You _ever _do anything like this again, that's it" she poked Riley in the chest "I won't put up with…"

"If you'd just shut-up and _listen _for a second…" she went to the demons head and crouched "Look…" she turned and they were glaring at her "Fine" she grabbed the head by the tuft of hair on the top of its skull and bought it over "Look at all familiar?"

"Put it _down"_ said Sam, as he screwed up his face, the thing _reeked. _

"LOOK!" she yelled at them and their features turned from ones filled with fury to ones filled with disbelief "Uh huh"

"Fuck me…" said Dean as he looked at Riley "It looks like Jack"

------------------------

Dean and Sam burned the demons carcass as Riley cleaned the markings from Jack, Dee smoking a cigarette as she watched her friend. "You're a bloody idiot" she said to the woman "And don't think this is the end of our _conversation_, it _isn't_...not by a long shot"

Riley ignored her, kissing Jack's cheek softly before pushing him back into his icy tomb "I'll be back for you, Jack" she whispered. She crouched, stuffing the bowl and remaining leaves and ochre paint into the bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder as Dee tossed a sword to her; Riley putting over her back as Dean and Sam came over.

"We want to know _everything _that happened here" said Dean angrily, turning Riley to face him "But first, just a heads up…big wall of fire with a shitload of demons to get through" he glared at her "Scratched up my baby, thanks for that"

Riley reached into her back pocket and took out some cash, thrusting it into his hands "That should cover it" and Dean pocketed the money.

"Dude!" said Sam.

"What?" asked Dean "It's her fault the Impala's scratched" he walked towards the door and turned back, looking at Riley "Still kicking your ass" and he inched the door open, checking the hallway and stepping through.

Sam pushed Riley towards the door "After you" he said and she muttered under her breath as she followed Dean out the door. Sam turned back "Dee?"

"Just let me check something. Go, I'll be there in a second. Watch Riley, she may take off again"

"Jesus…" he shook his head "You've got _one_ minute" he said and followed Riley.

Dee went to the drawer that held Jack and opened it. She stared at the man she had liked enormously, his easy banter, his wicked sense of humour and his devotion to Riley would endear him to anyone; she sighed "Jack…I know I swore to you but she needs to know the truth…especially now" she whispered "She won't hate you, I can promise you that…and I _will _watch out for her, I gave you my word...but _damn _if she doesn't make that hard" she gave a wry smile "but you _did _warn me" she put a hand to his face "Rest easy old son" and she pushed the drawer closed as Sam stuck his head in.

"Move your ass" he said and she followed Sam out the door, her mind in turmoil.

-------------------

They'd made their way back to the motel without incident. There was no burning wall of flames, no patrolling demons that they could see; still they packed their gear and headed towards another motel a hundred miles west.

The trip in the Landy had been a silent one, the only sounds, the loud strains of Hendrix as it blasted out of the speakers; Riley staring steadfastly out the side window while Dee concentrated on the road ahead of her...her mind going over what Jack had told her after she'd confronted him with the information she'd discovered six years ago.

In the Impala it was a totally different story; Sam would _not _stop talking about the similarity between the demon and Jack and how on _earth _could that be...and what it could _mean..._and _how _could it happen...and _why _would it happen...

Dean finally turned to Sam "You _do_ realise that Riley's not a demon, right dude?" he asked "I mean sure, she does get on our nerves like a demon does and sometimes I want to kill her…and if she says the Impala belongs to her one more time, I probably will…but she's not a demon…" he frowned "I'm pretty sure" he looked at Sam who was laughing at him "What?"

"You like her" he said and shook his head.

"'Course I do, so do you. I like Dee as well" he said.

"Whatever you say, dude" he laughed "I _saw _that kiss in Vermont" he ducked a slap from his brother.

"Voyeur" said Dean with a grin.

"Dude, you did all but bang her against the Landy" he laughed "You like her"

Dean glanced at his brother "Look Sammy, this is all linked to Riley somehow and they helped save our asses a year ago, we're returning the favour is all" he sighed "Besides, we don't have a choice _but _to work together on this. Once we're done, we go our separate ways again. Simple"

"Uh huh" he turned to his brother, his brow furrowing "That demon…there is no_ way_ it wasn't related to Jack, don't deny it"

Dean nodded "My best guess is…that red-haired super-succubi did a number on one of Jack's relatives"

"So what does that tell us about Jack?" asked Sam "Or more importantly, what does that tell us about Riley?"

Dean shook his head, he had too many thoughts running through his head to answer that question but the one thing his mind kept returning to was why, when he'd run into the room and seen the demon over Riley, the acid that had dripped from its fangs had seemed to veer away from her…almost as if it was _forbidden _to touch her.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. A Step Back in Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Nine.**

_**24 years earlier…**_

His stomach dropped as the plane did; the large turbines screaming as the plane fought its way back to its previous altitude; the captains calm voice crackling over the speakers as he reassured the passengers that all was well, he'd just had to duck a low flying kangaroo. He didn't join in the nervous laughter that followed; in his world, all _wasn't _well.

He closed his eyes as his fingers went to the amulet round his neck; it was surprisingly light but weighed heavily on him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way but he still heard the long-ago words that echoed through his mind _"It will protect __**you,**__ but you must protect __**it**__" _and that's what he was doing, protecting the talisman…yeah, protecting the talisman,

He opened his eyes as the plane began its descent, the same descent _he_ was taking. The only difference between them was the plane's descent was marked and steady, and _it_ would rise again; he, on the other hand, was _spiralling_ down, completely out of control…and there would be _no _resurrection for him. The dreams had made sure of that.

He laughed silently, _'the dreams'…_ He tried _not _to think about the dreams that plagued him; that had him waking, bathed in sweat, a tortured scream caught in his throat; the dreams that were now a nightly occurrence. They had started slowly six years ago, but like a train gathering steam, they had built in momentum; gaining strength and charging down the broken tracks of his mind; screaming their nefarious intent as they barrelled him towards what he now prayed would be sweet oblivion.

He had tried to block the dreams; losing himself in alcohol, women…drugs …anything that would grant him release him from his nightmarish shackles. But there was no escape, no pardon for him; the dreams had wrapped their loathsome arms around him; their taloned claws sinking deep as their vicious jaws clamped around his mind and refused to let him go. There was no respite; he saw his death again and again; saw the young woman that would bring about his demise; who would take the talisman and start a chain of events that would ultimately end mankind.

He knew what he had to do; had been shown where the woman was hiding... and he had a name. It was just a first name; her name she'd whispered to him as she'd driven the dagger into his heart, laughing as she twisted it, her eyes aglow with the madness that enveloped her. That one name would be enough, enough to get the job done. He closed his eyes again; settling into the numbness that was now like a well worn coat; he knew this wasn't a hunt; it was murder, plain and simple. He let his breath out in a rush, knowing that once he pulled the trigger he would become the man he'd sworn he never would.

He opened his eyes and looked at his watch, closing them once more as he heard those ghostly words that had been a constant in his lessons; the seductive whisper that taunted him _'protect __**it**__…protect __**it.**__..protect __**it'**_

Tomorrow…tomorrow would be the day he'd hold true to the promise he'd made his grandfather.

-------------------------------

The sun was starting its slow, lazy rise over the distant, blue mountains; the hills like dark green waves that rolled towards the property; the soft rustling of the many varied trees like an incoming tide. The almost peaceful stillness was broken as a bird called loudly from a nearby tree, its resonant laugh seeming to mock his every move; daring him to complete his task.

He watched the large wooden cabin as he got into position; his rifle nestled against his shoulder… waiting… the only movements those of the long tussock grass as it swayed in the light, warm breeze …and the weapon as it moved over the home. His finger was held firm but steady on the trigger as he waited. It wouldn't be long.

He was right, the backdoor burst open with a slam twenty minutes later and his rifle moved quickly, following the little girl as she skipped out the door; he moved the scope from her and back to the door and waited. The door opened again; slim legs under a knee-length white skirt taking a step out…his finger tightened on the trigger as he waited for her to move out further. Another step was taken, then another and he moved the cross-hairs to her chest, willing her to take two more steps. The shot had to count, it **had **to be a head shot….…_'come on…, a couple more steps…'_ he whispered to himself, willing her on…but she stayed where she was…_'come __**on**__…_', he whispered urgently; wanting this nightmare to be over.

"CINNAMON! DON'T YOU PLAY WITH MY SPECIAL PLANTS OKAY?"

"Okay, Mummy!" the little girl sing-songed back.

He released the pressure on the trigger and shook his head slowly; no…. it **couldn't **be the little girl…_please, _not the little girl, his mind screamed.

"_Cinnamon…"_

"I _promise" _she called over her shoulder.

And he watched as the girl changed direction and headed towards an old wooden fence; climbing it and sitting on the top as she ate an apple, her legs swinging underneath her. He moved the scope up to the girls face and watched her; it was never meant to be a child; he believed it was the woman, he didn't even **know **about the girl but…he'd heard the name…there was _no _mistake.

He cracked his neck, closed his eyes, calmed his breathing then took a deep, steadying breath; he put his eye back to the scope and trained it on the little girl, moving the cross-hairs up to her head as he began the slow, steady pull on the trigger…...and she turned, turned and looked directly at him.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, him looking at her down the barrel of his rifle and her staring as she ate, her little legs kicking back and forth, seemingly not a care in the world. And as the sweat snaked down his brow and through his lashes, stinging his eyes; he lowered the rifle…he had to make sure.

-------------------

He walked cautiously towards the girl; his boots kicking up dirt as he made his way up the track that led to the property. She'd been watching him the whole way, munching on the last of her apple, her head cocking left and right the closer he got; his stomach doing somersaults, each acrobatic performance increasing with every step that led him closer to the girl.

He'd waited for her mother to come from the house and chase him off but she hadn't made an appearance by the time he got to the girl. He forced a smile as he came towards her "Hello" he said as warmly as he could.

"Hello" she said softly, her green eyes staring at him curiously.

"I'm a little lost and I was wondering if you could help me" he lied.

She stared at him without any fear "Mummy say I not allowed to talk to strangers"

He smiled "Your Mommy's right" he said as he leaned against the rickety fence next to her "Tell you what, how about I tell you my name first?" she nodded "I'm Jack"

She frowned slightly "You talk funny"

He laughed softly "I guess I do" she studied him as he studied her; his information _had _to be wrong, she _couldn't _be the one he had to kill; this little girl with the skinned knees and her t-shirt on back to front; her face full of wide-eyed innocence. This had been a wild goose chase and although the weight of having to kill a child had been taken from his shoulders…his mind screamed in anguish at the thought of the nightmare that would stake its claim on him again tonight.

"Cinnamon" she finally said.

His smile faltered just a little as he heard the name of his killer squeaked out in the voice of a child "That's a pretty name" he said softly.

"It's a silly name" she said, punctuating the statement with a short nod.

"You think so?" she nodded again and he asked for another confirmation "How old are you, Cinnamon?"

She smiled "I'm being four tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" he asked; his heart plummeting as he realised that she _was _the one; her future birthday would be his _last _day.

"Yes. Mummy say she take me to town for ice-cream" she said as her eyes lit up.

"What about your Daddy?" he asked.

"We not allowed to talk about him. Mummy gets upset" she paused "but one day I gonna meet him, I don't care what Mummy say" she whispered conspiratorially.

"You don't know who your Daddy is?" he asked.

She shook her head "But I find him one day and he can take me to the park"

He gave her a small smile "I'm sure he'd like to do that" and he watched as a frown creased her brow "What is it?" and she pointed to his amulet "This?" he asked as he lifted it.

She nodded "I see it one time"

"You did?" he asked, surprised "When?"

"Long time go. But Mummy throw picture in bin"

"Picture?"

"Yes, picture of you"

"_What?" _he asked; his surprise now tinged with premonistic fear.

"Picture of you" she said again.

"Your Mom has a picture of me?"

She shook her head "No, she throw it in the bin"

His heart was racing "Cinnamon, you think we could go talk to your Mom?"

"Okay" she jumped off the fence and skipped towards the cabin, her dark brown pigtails bouncing out behind her.

Jack vaulted the fence; his mind spinning as he followed the girl towards the house. How on _earth_ could Cinnamon's mother have a picture of him? He shook his head; no, the girl was only four years old, she had to be mistaken; besides, this was the first time he'd ever been to Australia. And if she was who he believed her to be, it wasn't within the realm of possibilities that she was playing him.

He followed her into the cabin; stepping into a bright and sunny kitchen. There was a heavy wooden table in the centre, surrounded by mismatched chairs; an old fridge that had been painted bright red, sat in one corner, drawings the child had done, plastered all over it; and an old wood-fire stove sat in the other corner. Chequered curtains were tied back from the two large windows over the sink and apart from the dope seedlings sitting on the windowsill, it looked like your typical country cabin.

"Mummy! We got visitor!" shouted the little girl as she twirled her curls with her fingers.

Jack put his hand to the small of his back as he heard soft footsteps approach the beaded curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the cabin "Cinnamon, I've _told _you..." the woman stopped dead when she walked into the kitchen, the colour draining from herface as she looked at Jack.

Jack stared as time seemed to stand still; he could hear nothing but the blood rushing through his ears, the almost deafening pounding of his heart beating wildly in his chest and he moved his hand from the small of his back and rested it on the wooden bench as he stared at the woman, willing his knees not to give out.

He finally managed to get enough saliva to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth "Virginia…"

-----------------------

He walked out of the cabin two hours later and found Cinnamon swinging on an old tyre that had been hung from a huge eucalypt tree. She smiled when she saw him and he gave her a tentative smile in return.

"You speak to my Mummy?" he nodded "Did she tell you how not to be lost anymore?"

He laughed softly "Yes, she did" he leaned back against the tree and watched her swing.

"Good. I got lost in the bush once and it was _scary. _Mummy yelled at me a lot'

"She was probably just worried" he said.

She nodded "That's what she say" she smiled at him again "You want a go, Jack?" she asked as she pointed to the swing.

He smiled at her "No, thanks" he paused "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

He paused again "Do you dream?" he asked and watched intently for her reaction.

She finally nodded slowly "Sometimes"

"Are they good dreams or bad dreams?" he asked.

"Sometimes good…sometimes bad..." she looked at him and whispered "_really _bad"

"Can you tell me what they're about?"

She shook her head "I just wake up _really _scared…"

He could tell she was lying and went and put a hand to the tyre, stopping it mid-swing. He crouched in front of her "Cinnamon, I have bad dreams too. _Real _bad, I get scared as well but if you could tell me _anything _you remember, I might be able to help you"

She stared at him and he could see that she was weighing up whether or not to believe him; she opened her mouth a couple of times but it took a good five minutes before she gave voice to what she saw in her nightmares "I see a bad lady…but I don't see her…she do bad things to people…things from scary movies"

Jack frowned "You see her but you don't see her?" she nodded and he thought on that for a while before finally turning his eyes to hers "Cinnamon, are _you _the bad lady sometimes?" he asked softly.

She shook her head vigorously, the denial, affirmation in itself; and he could see that she was holding back tears "I _never _do bad things like that! I'm a good girl! A _good _girl!"

"Hey, it's alright. I believe you, I do" he said, finally making up his mind about what it was he had to do. He smiled at her "Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while? With you and your Mom?"

"Why?" she asked, brushing at her tears.

"Well, there's a few things I want to teach you" he said.

"I too little for school" she said.

He smiled "These lessons will be a little different from what they teach you in school, but they're _very _important and I think they might help stop the nightmares"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded "I think I was sent here to find you and teach you, Cinnamon. To guide you down the _right _path…"

"We're going for a walk?" she asked innocently.

He laughed "Of sorts" he paused "So, I can stay?"

"The nightmares stop?" she asked again.

He smiled "I'm think they'll stop for the both of us"

"Okay"

He smiled at her again "Good stuff. Now the first thing we have to do is change your name" and she grinned at him "What's your last name?"

"Riley" she said.

He nodded, of course it was "Well, from now on, your name's Riley, not that silly 'Cinnamon' your mother named you" and he laughed at the relief on her small face "And it's _Uncle_ Jack, Riley"

She looked at him "You my uncle?"

He smiled at her "Yes" he said as he looked into the eyes of the little girl he'd almost killed; the little girl that was supposed to be the one that killed _him_ and bought the talisman to **Lilith; **the little girl that was supposed to bring about **her **rise to power; but the little girl he hoped would be his salvation…the little girl that was his daughter.

* * *

_**18 years later…**_

Dee knocked on the motel door next to the one she was sharing with Riley; her friend had finally fallen into a alcohol-induced slumber and she'd waited until her breathing had the steady, rhythmic cadence of deep sleep before slipping quietly from the room and going next door.

She waited as the door was opened a fraction; a blood-shot green eye peeking through the crack "Dee?" he asked, surprised.

"Need to speak with you Jack" she said as she pushed her way into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She went straight to his bag, taking out the bottle of whiskey she knew he always kept there.

He laughed softly "Help yourself"

"Thanks, I will" she said as she grabbed two glasses and plonked herself in one of the chairs at the table "Sit" she said and pushed out the opposite chair with her foot.

Jack frowned slightly and took the seat and the proffered glass "Cheers" he said and took a sizeable sip and asked "What's up?"

Dee lit a cigarette, watching Jack through the smoke as she exhaled "Came across some interesting information, Jack and was wondering if you could clear something up for me?"

He didn't give away anything "If I can" he said evenly.

She nodded "Just wondering when or _if _you're ever gonna tell Riley you're her Dad"

Jack laughed "Dee? I think you've been hitting the bottle a …"

"Don't try and play me, Jack" she interrupted, pulling out a piece of paper and tossing it on the table in front of him. She watched as he reached over, picking up the paper and unfolding it; his eyes scanned it, his face unreadable "It's not a fake…but you already know that" she looked at him "What I don't understand is _why _you won't tell her. She _adores _you, Jack. It would bloody well make her year…shit, her whole freakin' _life _if she knew"

"It's not that simple" he said quietly; there was no way he could lie his way out of this with Dee.

"Yeah, it never is, old son" she said "Still want an answer though"

He sighed and refilled his glass and hers "I'm protecting her" he said and looked at Dee "I need you to do the same"

"I won't lie to her, Jack" said Dee evenly.

"You have to" he said as he stood and started pacing the small room; finally stopping and facing Dee "I can't tell you everything, it's too dangerous...for Riley and for you"

"And you?" asked Dee.

He shrugged "I'll be fine" he said, sighing as he sat back at the table "Dee, I've been on a hunt…if you could call it that, since I was a boy…like my father before me, and his father before him…"

"What are you hunting?" she asked.

"Can't tell you and don't start arguing with me, I _can't _…it's like a rule and as fond of breaking rules as I am, this one I can't. But the thing I'm hunting…if it finds out about Riley before I kill it…" he shook his head "That's why I don't see her as often as I want, why I keep my distance from her"

"It'll kill her?" asked Dee.

"Worse" said Jack as he looked into Dee's eyes "Much, much worse and if it finds out I have a daughter…it'll come for her and she's not ready"

Dee laughed "Jack, you taught her everything you know and as much of a pain in the arse as she is; she's bloody good at what she does, you made sure of that"

He smiled "Thanks, but I haven't taught her _everything_ I know…I will eventually, when the times right. But understand this, Dee; if you tell her, it will bring something after you both that even _I _might not be able to stop and I _won't _risk her"

Dee looked at Jack "One more thing" Jack nodded "You didn't know she was your daughter when you went to Australia, I know that…so why go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" said Dee as she lit another smoke and made herself comfortable.

Jack looked at the woman who he now entrusted with his daughters life "I was going to kill her"

--------------------

Dee walked out of Jack's room an hour later; swearing to herself and swearing to keep his secret and to watch over Riley; making a promise to him that should she start having nightmares, she was to contact him _immediately. _She had agreed only because of the fear she'd seen in his eyes and while not wanting to lie to her friend she understood the value of secrets and how they were sometimes important; life and death important. She _had _garnered a promise from him though; that if the 'nightmares' hadn't begun and he was still on 'the hunt' by the time Riley turned 30; then he would tell her everything, the whole painful truth of it.

She opened to door to her room, slipping silently inside and kicking off her boots. She sat on her bed, watching her friend sleep and wondering just _what _the hell would scare someone like Jack Riley so much.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The present…**_

Riley and Dee had been in their room for about two minutes before Dean and Sam walked in; they smiled at Dee and frowned at Riley, who was going through Jack's belongings and studiously ignoring the trio.

"You want give that a rest and tell us what the hell made you go and do something so stupid?" asked Sam.

"That's a no-brainer, Sammy" said Dean as he went to the mini-bar and searched for _anything _alcoholic.

"You replace it from yours, Winchester" said Dee as she pulled her smokes from her jacket, lit one and studied her friend.

"Riley!" said Sam loudly.

She turned from the bed _"What?"_

Sam turned to Dee "I'll pay you to let _me _be the one that kills her"

"Very funny" said Riley as she pulled a metal box from out of the duffel bag and sat on the bed, unlocking it with a spare key Jack had given her years ago and started rummaging through the contents.

"You're more annoying than Dean" muttered Sam.

"Hey! I'm no where _near _that annoying" said Dean as he sipped at the small bottle of scotch and opened a candy bar. Dee and Sam looked at each other and rolled their eyes "I'm _not" _said Dean through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Riley, I swear if you don't start talking…" warned Dee.

Riley sighed and pulled her feet up, sitting cross-legged on the bed "I got in touch with Jack…"

"You _spoke _with him?" asked Sam incredulously and Riley nodded _"How?"_

"Old mojo…Jack taught me a while ago. It's not something you can just _show _anyone, he had to get special permission to teach me…so, that's why I had to do it alone"

"That's bullshit and you know it" said Dee as she stubbed her cigarette out forcefully "We could've waited outside the door…but no, not _you _…you just…" she shook her head "What did Jack say?"

"Couple of things. First off, we need to look into Jewish folklore…he said something about his grandfather's first wife…but his grandfather only had _one _wife…so not quite sure how that clue works in. Secondly, he said _'find the serpent, find the answer…it's not what's __**in **__the blood that saves you but what it __**bestows **__on you'…"_

"The necklace" said Dean as he stuffed the last of the chocolate in his mouth.

"Maybe" said Riley "But that…_thing…_I about shat myself when I saw the resemblance to Jack" she shook her head "It's related to him somehow…and I can't even _begin _to get my head around that'

"Is his Dad dead?" asked Sam.

Riley nodded "Died in a car accident. His grandfather too, old age for him"

"You sure?" asked Dean as he opened another chocolate bar and sat at the table.

"Jack wouldn't lie to me" she stated as she started to sift through the box's contents again, frowning slightly as she pulled out an envelope with her name on it, written in Jack's scrawl.

"Sammy, get the laptop and lets start figuring this shit out while Miss Congeniality over there gets herself organised" said Dean.

"What's that you got, Riley?" asked Dee.

"A letter from Jack, I think" she said as she stood and followed Sam to the door.

Sam turned and blocked the doorway "And just _where _do you think you're going?"

Riley glared at him "Outside to read this in private" she said and ducked underneath his outstretched arm.

"Riley!" he yelled after her.

"Let her go" said Dee.

Sam shook his head as he walked out, passing Riley as she sat up on the hood of the Impala and opened the letter "I'm _watching _you" he said and she nodded distractedly.

Dean turned to Dee "Soooo…" he said as he licked the chocolate from his fingers "Wanna tell me what it is you're not telling Riley?" he grinned as she glared at him "Or are you hoping you won't have to now she's reading the letter"

"Bollocks to you, Winchester" she said as she went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Dean grinned to himself and went to the window; frowning as he watched Riley's fingers tighten on the paper and her face run through a gamut of emotions…the one that worried him most being fear.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Truth and Lies

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Sam walked out of his room, laptop and replacement chocolate bars in his hand; he stopped at the Impala when he saw the look…or rather _looks_, on Riley's face "Hey…you alright?" he asked. "Riley?" he asked again when he got no reply. "Riley" he repeated, putting a hand on her arm; he frowned when she finally raised her eyes to his; whatever had been in the letter was _bad_ and as pissed as he was at her, he could see the pain and confusion in her green eyes and couldn't just let it pass "What is it?" he asked softly. She moved the letter towards him, the papers rustling slightly in the warm desert breeze; he put the laptop and candy bars on the car next to her, took the letter and started to read...

_Riley,_

_Honey, if you're reading this then I've had my ass seriously kicked. I know you're hurting and I wish I could change that for you; but you understand better than most that death is a part of life …and stop rolling your eyes, you know I'm right. That's better…I know you're smiling now._

_There's so much I want to say to you, a lot I __should__ have said to you before this, but hindsight is always twenty-twenty...and now I'm rambling and this is the fifth time I've started this letter so I'll get on with it. I need you to understand that what I'm telling you is the truth, Riley; don't start digging around trying to figure it out, just __believe__ me. _

_I lied to you, Riley…lied to you when you were a little girl and lied to you growing up. I'm not your uncle, sweetheart…I'm your father. I know your head's probably spinning right now and I wish I was here to try and explain it to you better but you __listen__ to me…I never told you because I was trying to protect you; protect you from something that's been hunting our family for longer than…well for a really long time. I __had__ to keep you safe, Riley…safe from the nightmares and safe from __her__. You'll know if I've killed her or not and if I __haven't__, then you're in some serious shit, honey and I'm sorry._

_I'm on her trail as I write this, but things have started to twist and turn and two of your friends have just arrived in town…Dean and Sam Winchester; I don't know why they're here and it's got me worried some but I'll keep an eye on them, see if I can figure it out; but I don't want them involved in this. I checked them out after that Vermont incident and their kill ratio is outstanding but …I'm __worried__. There are too many different things at play here and I can __smell__ her out there; and I'm sure she knows I'm here too. If she figures out you're my daughter she'll come after you, Riley and you're more vulnerable than you realise. Do you remember the nightmares? The ones you had as a kid? I had them too, Riley only mine showed you killing me…I didn't know who you were back then and…shit…the reason I went to Australia in the first place was to kill you. I'm sorry, honey…but it's the truth. I didn't know you were my daughter until I saw your mother; get her to explain how we met…but I knew I had to help you…to stop the nightmares for __both__ of us. _

_She'll come for you, Riley and I haven't prepared you like I should have…I wanted to save you from that but I'm guessing I can't do that right now, so you pay attention. There are __no__ girls in our family for a reason; women are susceptible to her…she will recruit you, honey and that CANNOT happen! I didn't allow it when you were a child and I won't allow it now. This has to end and it's fallen to you now. _

_We're 'protectors', Riley; protectors of the talisman you're now wearing around your neck. You keep that safe at __all__ costs because if she gets it…it will be the end of mankind...__man__kind, Riley. She will destroy men…__all__ of them and there will only be her beasts left to populate the earth. But you __promise__ me something…if the nightmares start again…you pass the talisman along…not to Dee, it can't be a woman…you pass it to Dean or Sam to guard until you beat this bitch. If they're with you then they're vulnerable as well, she'll see their strength and she'll want it to sire her spawn. You stick together; __no __splitting up…you're stronger as four then as two. _

_I can't give you a name for this woman, it doesn't work that way…but I know you're resourceful and you'll figure it out. You're a Riley afterall …and that's why the amulet is yours now. The talisman is passed from father to son, has been since the dawn of time (yes, that long) but I didn't have a son…I had a daughter and regardless of what the texts say, they don't know you like I do. You __beat__ this, Riley and you take that bitch down. She killed your Grandfather and your great-Grandfather, so this is personal. She hunts our family, but only those that wear the talisman…it will protect you but you must protect IT. Protect IT, Riley._

_I know you're angry with me for not telling you the truth; I wanted to, believe me…to have you call me 'Dad'…but I knew you were my daughter and that was enough. I'm proud of you sweetheart, you are everything I wanted in a child and more and I will miss you. Don't be angry with your Mom or your Uncle Michael, I made them swear not to tell you, same with Dee. I hope you can forgive me, Riley but know this…you were the best thing that __ever__ happened to me and I love you more than I could ever tell you. _

_I need one more favour…I want you to take me home, Riley. Once you're finished with this business, take me home and scatter my ashes under the tree with the swing. That was where I was happiest, pushing you on that damn smelly tyre you loved so much._

_I love you sweetheart,_

_Dad._

_P.S. Ease up on the tequila a bit, honey…that little 'performance' at the bar in Colorado scared me some._

Sam looked at the last piece of paper…Riley's birth certificate that listed 'Jack Riley' as her father, he pulled a photo from the envelope that showed a young Jack pushing Riley on a tyre-swing, he turned it over _'Cinnamon and her Daddy – 1987' _; it was written in different script and he guessed Riley's Mom had made the inscription. He raised his eyes to Riley's not knowing what to say.

"Surprise" she said hollowly.

"Shit, Riley" said Sam "That sucks" was all he could finally say.

They turned as the door to the motel room opened and Dean stuck his head out "Little help here…Dee's driving me goddamn crazy…replace _this,_ replace _that_…I think she wants to adopt me…" he grinned "told her I've already had a Dad, didn't need another…they're pains in the ass….what?" he said as Sam stared hard at him.

Sam turned back to Riley "Our mini-bar's fully stocked" she nodded, slipped off the Impala and went to Sam and Dean's room, closing the door behind her.

"Dude!" said Dean with exasperation.

Sam grabbed the laptop and chocolate bars and thrust the letter into Dean's hands "You're an idiot" he muttered as he pushed past his brother.

-----------------------

Dean passed the letter to Dee "Well how was I supposed to know Jack was her father…she _told _me he was her uncle"

"Dude, did you not just read that?" asked Sam as he pointed to the letter Dee was now reading "Riley didn't know either"

"Looks like you did though, Dee" said Dean as he took another chocolate bar from Sam "Well?" he asked.

Dee finally lifted her eyes from the page as Sam settled himself in front of the laptop; Dean put up his hand before she could open her mouth "Before you start trying to lie your way out of this, the time for secrets is over dontchya think?"

"He's right" said Sam as he turned to her "Everything on the table now"

They heard a crash from next door; and a stream of abuse punctuated with loud banging and Dee headed for the door. Dean stood in front of her "I don't think so…I heard _your _name in that tirade ..."

"Out of my way, Dean" said Dee through gritted teeth.

Sam stood and went over to them "Probably not a good idea for you to speak to her right now, Dee" he turned to his brother "You go"

"This has _nothing _to do with _him_…" started Dee.

"Bullshit" said Dean "You read the letter, even Jack said we're in this together…you can explain to her later why you lied"

"Fuck you!" yelled Dee as she threw a punch at Dean.

He ducked it as Sam grabbed Dee "Easy, Dee…she's pissed at you, just wait for her to calm down a little before you talk to her" he turned to Dean "Go…and stop pissing people off"

"I'll sort it out…" said Dee as she pushed Sam from her "I don't need the help of someone that just wants to bang her"

Dean glared "This isn't about _you_, Dee" he said "And don't pull your self-righteous bullshit on me…named and shamed remember?" he turned and walked out the door, Dee's abuse following him.

----------------

Dean knocked on the door before opening it carefully; Riley was sitting on one of the beds, her head hung, her hands around the bottle of whisky he'd had in his bag. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed opposite her. He looked round the room; there were the remains of a lamp in one corner and a sizeable hole in the sheetrock near the table…which would explain the mess that was her right hand. He reached into his bag and got the medi-kit, took the whiskey from her and bandaged her hand; popping two knuckles back in place "Dejavu" he said quietly as he handed her the bottle.

He watched as she took a long swig; not looking at him. "Sooo…I hear you like swings" he said. He grinned as she let out a short laugh "I'm a teeter-totter guy myself …and there _is _a park across the street …" he paused "Wanna go?"

"Dean…" she said.

"Seriously"

She passed him the bottle as she stood "You read the letter?"

"Yep" he said as he took a swig and stood "So…you wanna go or what?"

"Huh?" she said, turning to him.

He rolled his eyes "The _park"_

She laughed softly "Dean…"

He grinned "You want to go…don't deny it" he put the lid on the whiskey and opened the door and looked back at her "Race ya" he grinned.

"Dean…just…"

"Oh for Christ's sake! Take me to the park, okay?" he grinned "I'll buy you an ice-cream when we're done"

She laughed "You're an idiot"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he looked at her again "You want an ice-cream or not?" he asked with feigned exasperation. He looked over at the park "Better make up your mind…there's a kid heading for the swings" she shook her head and followed him out the door and into to the parking lot "I'll push you on the swing but if I hear _one _'squee'…"

"Just shut up and take me to the park" she said, trying not laugh.

"Too easy" said Dean as they jogged across the road.

------------------

Dee watched Riley and Dean head to the park opposite the motel; she knew Riley was pissed at her…knew she _would _be pissed at her when she'd found out she hadn't told her the truth about Jack. But she couldn't go back and start rethinking what she _should_ have done; the secret was out and she'd deal with it. Let Riley try and sort some of this out herself…then she could yell at Dee as much as she liked…and _then _she would be putting Dean on his arse.

"So…" started Sam "Jewish folklore…something about a first wife and the talisman that Jack gave her" he turned to Dee "Come on, Dee. Dean'll calm her down…"

"It's not _his _job to calm her down, Sam" said Dee.

"And it probably isn't yours either…" he held up a hand "I'm not having a go at you…but she's an adult…most of the time…let her deal with it first. Now come and help me"

Dee pushed the curtains aside, making sure she had a clear line-of-sight to Riley then went and sat at the table, lighting a smoke "Try _old _texts…this is something that goes _way _back. Jack was scared of this bitch and Jack Riley wasn't scared of anything"

"He tell you anything about the talisman?" asked Sam.

She shook her head "Said he couldn't. Something about a rule. Said it was the one rule he _couldn't_ break…like telling us the bitches name. He was adamant...and believe me, I tried to get it from him"

"I don't doubt it" said Sam with a smile "Look, it killed Jack's father and grandfather…that _thing _was related to Riley" said Sam as he started searching "So does that mean Riley's related to _her?"_

Dee shook her head "I don't know, Sam"

"She having nightmares?" he asked.

"No. But Jack told me to get in touch if she did" she lit another smoke "He was damn insistent on that point"

"You think they might come back now he's dead?" he asked.

"Jesus, Sam! I don't_ know! _Jack hardly told me anything about what was going on. At this stage, you know as much as I do!"

"Alright, alright…why don't you grab Jack's journal and see if you can find anything in there"

--------------------

Dean and Riley walked over to the two swings; a boy of about ten was rocking lazily on one of them, watching as they walk towards him. Dean stared at the boy until he slid off the swing and hurried out of the park. "Awesome" said Dean as he sat down.

Riley shook her head as she sat on the other swing "You _do _realise he's going home to tell his Mum"

Dean shrugged "I'll charm my way out of it" he said with a grin.

"I'm sure" said Riley as she sat on the other swing and rocked back and forth slowly.

Dean waited her out; there wasn't a lot he could he say…but the silence was dragging out and he was starting to think she _wasn't _going to say anything "Can I ask you something?" she nodded "What was that performance Jack was talking about in Colorado?"

She laughed "Another time, okay?"

"Promise? 'Cause that sounded _interesting" _he grinned at her.

"Promise" she looked at him "Can I ask _you _something?"

"Oookay"

"Why haven't you asked me about anything in the letter?"

He shrugged "All that chick-flick shit makes my skin crawl. Besides, you'll tell me when you're ready"

She laughed softly "I will, will I?"

He nodded "Yep. But you'll use it as an excuse to get into my pants" he grinned at her "I'm cool with that"

She shook her head and tried not to smile "At least I can trust you not to change"

"Riley, I'm sure Dee had a reason for not telling you the truth. Don't know what it is but I'm sure Jack had something to do with it. Just…shit…" he sighed "sometimes secrets have to be kept no matter how much you don't want to"

"I feel like a fool"

"I bet you do" he laughed as she raised an eyebrow at him "I'd feel the same…pissed, confused, betrayed…the works. But you have to put that aside for now…we're on a hunt and if what Jack said…but really didn't say….is true…then if she figures out who you are, she's gonna come after you. So we _need_ to figure out who _she _is so we can put the bitch down" he grinned "And I really don't want to do her either"

Riley smiled "Nice to see you have standards, Dean"

"Demon chicks do _nothin'' _for me, especially ones that suck the life out of you…" he looked at her "and not in the good way"

She laughed "So, you pretty much spend your whole life in the gutter then?"

He nodded "Pretty much, it's my comfort zone" he paused, the swing moving lightly underneath him "You remember the nightmares Jack was talking about?"

She didn't say anything for a long time "Not a lot. I kinda remember the fear…but I was little, three or four…so anything would have scared me…"

"Can I see it?" he asked, pushing the swing next to hers and lifting the amulet. It was silver, rectangular in shape and had three weird bird-like drawings on it that looked like they'd been done by a three-year old; with something written in what he guessed was Aramaic above each one. He turned it over; there was what looked like some kind of coil…or snake, on the back of it; and an eye either side of the coil, inlaid with a green stone. There was more writing above the coil, but this writing had a line carved through it. "You have any idea what this means?" he asked as he studied it.

She shook her head "Jack just said it was a family heirloom; would be mine one day"

He turned it back to the weird looking birds "We need to figure out what the words mean" he said, looking up at her "I …ahh…think it's…Aramaic"

"Yeah, could be…so…we should …check it out" she said quietly, he breath hot against his face.

"I guess we should" he whispered, pulling gently on the talisman and bringing her lips to his, kissing her softly at first but when he felt her fingers brush gently up his neck to his nape…pulling him deeper into the kiss, he let go of the talisman, his fingers tracing slowly down between her breasts to the bare skin above her jeans, his fingers whispering over the flesh as he pulled her closer. He felt her hand drift down his neck, her touch light as it moved over his chest, teasing him as her tongue danced against his; her other hand gliding up his leg to the top of his jeans and pulling him towards her. He lifted her from the swing and bought her to him, her legs either side of him as his hands slid underneath the back of her t-shirt, the swing moving gently underneath them. Their kiss slowed and she nipped gently at his lips before pulling back slowly; he grinned at her "Wanna go on the teeter-totter now?"

---------------------

Dee had been reading for a good hour; glancing between Riley, the journal and the computer screen when something caught her eye "Stop" she said quickly "Go back"

Sam scrolled back "That's gotta be her" he said. The flaming hair, the almost iconic look of the picture, but there was something…wrong with the whole scene. What was meant to look beatific, holy even …screamed _un_holy. The woman was naked, a snake curling up her body …it's face inches from hers…almost as if they were about to kiss; but it was the look in the woman's eyes…it was part lust, part hate, part madness…there was an _evil _that seemed to reach out of the photo and wrap itself around your throat and begin to squeeze…the manic light in the eyes of the picture almost laughing with spiteful glee.

They looked at the name underneath the picture "Lilith…" whispered Sam…wondering why he got chills down his spine when he uttered her name.

-----------------------

_She paced her lair…another of her spawn was dead. She had howled in furious rage; the scion at her feet, scattering the far corners of the cavern; they too, had felt the death of their brother and a hunger for revenge had risen like wildfire through their poisonous veins. Vengeance was in the air, floating licentiously above them and they raised their noses to it, drinking it in, letting it course through their baneful bodies; each wanton whiff bringing a new surge of growth to them. Their skin stretched as their bones cracked and elongated, shards of the bone breaking free and piercing the powerful muscles that surrounded them, tearing into them, ripping them painfully apart. They howled in suffering, feeling each sinew knit slowly back together, their rage at the agony bestowed upon them directed towards those that had slain their brethren._

_The woman raised her hands to her chest; her fingernails digging deep, renting the flesh as she tore at herself; the blood from her wounds sliding down her porcelain skin in rivulets. The air was now filled with the sweet, coppery tang of blood and her spawn moved tentatively forward; their tongues flicking at the air, tasting the alluring scent that sustained them. She fell to her knees, her arms held out, beseeching her young and they scuttled towards her, licking and feeding from their mother…her lust-filled moans an enchanting siren call to her brood. _

_She lay in the dirt, her body writhing in ecstasy as they tended to her, her eyes closed, her head thrown back as they opened more wounds on her; the pain an erotic pleasure that had her begging for more. _

_She turned her head suddenly as she heard her name carried to her on the winds…a lilting caress that had been whispered by one whose strength she could feel in that one utterance._

_She had been called…._

_**To be continued…**_


	11. The Root of all Evil

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_And so she wandered, angry and alone…betrayed by man and betrayed by her creator. The three Angels sent to retrieve her, to bring her back as a slave to man had cursed her when she had refused. She'd held her head high, her shoulders back, her long red locks flowing down her back as she'd stared defiantly at them; her emerald eyes blazing with determination as they departed. But they hadn't left without punishing her for her rebellion; her womb would only ever bring forth death, any child she bore would not draw breath. _

_She walked towards the waters that surrounded this desert; sitting on the shore as the small waves reached out to her, lapping at her ankles as her mind seethed with untold fury. She was __**not **__deserved of this! She had been created as an equal and she demanded that right; demanded what was promised her and she would not yield. That wasn't her way._

_She watched as the waters of the Red Sea moved up her legs; a warm caress that teased her and she closed her eyes, letting her mind float away with it…the waters moving steadily upwards. Her eyes snapped open as she felt more than the water lapping at her and as the demon held her down; pinning her arms as he whispered his vows to her, making promises of power and dominion she allowed him his want on the condition she __**never **__lie beneath __him…he had smiled and agreed, raising her up as he raised the demon in her; another pact made ….only he too, had gone back on that promise. And she was betrayed again as he'd slithered back into the sea; his grin masking the evil he'd planted inside her._

_The Angels had been wrong…her child **did **draw breath…just one, before it lay still in her arms. Her mind didn't snap, she wasn't beaten down by grief; she was engulfed in rage filled revenge. She would have her vengeance on all who betrayed her; and when the Angels heard her solemn vow of retribution they rushed from the Heavens, binding her with a talisman and shackling her to the dank caves that lined the sea. _

_She had been fettered to that place, at the mercy of all those that happened to pass; each child she bore, seeming to last longer than the one before and she started to understand that only those that were strong of the body and powerful of the mind, sired the stronger of her children…but those that acknowledged the evil that lay in all men…__**they **__were the ones from which her spawn seemed to last longest. She devised a plan, one that would see her rule over __**all **__the realms. So she waited…waited for one that would set her free._

_And he had come one evening, as the sun started to sink behind the sea; his days catch of fish hanging over his shoulder as he entered the cave; unable to ignore her desperate whimpers. His gentle green eyes had lit upon her; taking in the small bones that lay scattered around the cave and he had gone to her, sorrow in his heart as he re-assured her that she was now safe. He had worked hard to break the shackles that bound her wrist and ankle to the cave; the dagger passed down through his father finally snapping the metal cuffs. He had smiled at her, shaking his head as he had refused her offer of carnal payment; her freedom was payment enough, he had said as he had helped her to her feet; putting his coat around her and passing her his catch._

_But she had laughed at him as she cast the coat and fish aside, standing brazenly as she stared at him with contempt. He recoiled as he saw the evil rise up in front of him; her flaming hair flying out behind her; her viridian eyes aglow with malicious intent and he raised his dagger, understanding crashing into him as he lunged, determined to right the wrong he'd just committed. _

_But she was __**alive; **alive__with foul freedom…all the years of vengeful hatred coursed through her and she attacked her liberator. She tore into him; taking her years of torment out on the man…but he refused to give in to her and as his dagger pierced her belly, she howled and rose from him; but again he refused to give in and he grabbed at her, yanking the talisman from around her neck as she fled the cave. She cast once last glance at the man; vowing vengeance on his blood-line…cursing them through the ages; laughing derisively as he cursed her in return; swearing his blood-line would forever hunt her til the day she was cast into the bowels from whence she came. Her shriek of victorious emancipation ripping into his soul._

_The man held tight to the talisman, the blood from both demon and man coating the silver, linking them and the generations to come. He closed his eyes as he felt death slowly creeping up on him; the shadows moving ever closer as they staked their claim. He started to pray, pray for forgiveness for what he had done, for what he had unleashed on the world...and he opened his eyes as he felt a gentle hand placed upon his heart. "Forgive me" he whispered to the Angels before him. They smiled benevolently at him, telling him his act of kindness was not something for which forgiveness should be asked. _

_They had taken the talisman from his hands and placed it around his neck; it shone brightly, illuminating the cave as it bounced off the walls and blinding him to the presence of the Angels; the words were all he needed to hear "Beware, hunter; this is the key that holds her dominion over the realms of God, man and Serpent. You have sworn a blood-oath that is binding for you and your descendants. Should you not effect your vow; your son must, then his son and his son; through the ages until it is done" _

_He had nodded "And if I bear no sons?" he asked._

"_A woman holds the will of __**Lilith, **__never a daughter shall be borne to your line…for if one is, she will side with the demon and all will be lost. Your line has been cursed by one whose name must never be uttered, for if spoken in the vicinity of the talisman, she will be summoned; and once summoned, blood must be spilled or the talisman will be rightfully hers. Instruct your sons; pass the lessons down your line but remember this; should those that hold the talisman speak of its power before the next guardian is ready, the protection will be rendered worthless" the man nodded again as he felt the life return to him "Understanding must come from within the heir, only __**then **__will they truly be a worthy adversary of the night vixen"_

_The Angel placed his hand on the talisman one last time and looked deep into the eyes of the first of all demon hunters "It will protect you….but you must protect IT. Protect IT, Abraham"_

-----------------------------------------------

Sam rose from the chair; the chill that had snaked down his spine moments earlier still remained and he rubbed at his arms as goosebumps appeared. Something wasn't right with this whole thing; he went to the bed and picked up Jack's letter and re-read it; not looking up as he heard Dee tapping away at the laptop. He shook his head; there was something missing, he couldn't put his finger on it…but while Jack had given them enough information to find the name of the demon…it just didn't _feel _right; and he always trusted his instincts. He needed to speak with Riley. He looked out the window and tried not to laugh…well that was _one _way to ride a swing. He supposed he should go and get them …aaaand there they go again…this time he _did _laugh softly and Dee turned to him.

"Please tell me he's not pushing her on the swing" she said, letting out a small groan at his smile.

"Aaah, no. Well not the way you think" said Sam as he walked over and sat next to her "Something's not right with this" he said holding up the letter.

Dee nodded "Something's missing and I think it's a _big _something" she said as she lit another smoke, taking the letter from Sam and reading it again "Okay, so Jack wrote this because he thought he might not live through the hunt right?" and Sam nodded "He knew you and Dean were here and that worried him…why?"

Sam shrugged "Maybe like he said...he didn't want us involved with this" he shook his head "He _must've_ known that Deumos was using the names from those demons in Vermont and he would've known he was one of her spawn, so why _didn't_ he kill him?"

"Bargaining power?"

"You think maybe he was going to use him to find out where…" he stopped himself; he could feel _her _name rising in him and he didn't want to say it…something deep within him screamed at him not to utter her name again; so he fought it, swallowing hard and forcing the name back "aaah, to try and find out where _she _is?"

Dee frowned at Sam "You alright?"

He nodded "Yeah, fine. This is just seriously messing with my head" he sighed and leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair "Okay, so Jack didn't kill Deumos…and if what Riley said earlier is right, maybe Deumos couldn't kill _him_ because of the talisman"

"Makes sense; if the bitch couldn't kill Jack then her spawn wouldn't be able to either"

"But _we _can kill them. She couldn't kill Jack, so she won't be able to kill Riley as long as she wears the amulet but that leaves the three of us vulnerable"

Dee grinned at Sam "Scared about getting some demon lovin' Sam?"

Sam laughed "Not really a big fan of having sex that will _literally _kill you, Dee"

They looked up as the door burst open; both of them had their pistols in their hands in an instant and trained on the two figures that were trying to push through the door…

"I bagsied it first!" yelled Riley as she tried to shoulder Dean out of the way.

"What are you? Four?" laughed Dean as he struggled between the doorframe and Riley.

Riley pushed through the motel door; Dean making a grab at her as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face "HA!" she laughed from the other side.

"HURRY UP! I'M _DYING _HERE!" he yelled as he banged on the door.

"USE A TREE!" she yelled back.

"Aah, dude?" said Sam with a laugh as he put his pistol on the table "There's a bathroom in our room"

"YOU HEAR THAT WATER RUNNING, DEAN?" yelled Riley with a laugh.

'FOR _CHRIST'S_ SAKE! I GOTTA TAKE A PISS!"

Sam laughed at his brother's discomfort "All that alcohol finally get to you?"

"Shut up" muttered Dean as he shuffled from foot to foot "HURRY _UP,_ RILEY!"

"Just washing my hands….and my face….might take a shower too…" said Riley through the door "Best not to break the seal, Dean"

"Don't _make _me kick the door in!"

"Dude! Go next door!" laughed Sam.

Riley opened the door slowly "Aaah, _so _much better…" she smiled at him "left the water running in case you needed…"

Dean yanked her from the bathroom "I'm gonna piss my pants!" he laughed as he slammed the door; Sam and Riley cracking up as they heard muffled groans of relief coming from the other side.

Sam shook his head at Riley "The way you two drink, I'm amazed you don't spend half your time in there" he said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Practice" said Riley as she kicked off her boots, sat on the bed and started going through the box again.

"Riley…" started Dee.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Riley, not looking up.

"I made Jack a promise"

"Yeah?" said Riley, finally raising her eyes to her friends "Worked out well did it?"

"No, it blew up in our faces" said Dee.

"No shit"

Sam stood "I'll go and…"

"Stay Sam" said Riley "No more secrets" she looked at Dee angrily "Right?"

Before Dee could answer, the door to the bathroom opened and Dean walked out, wiping his hands on his jeans; he looked at Riley "You better start sleeping with one eye open" she laughed as he grinned at her and she returned to her searching as Dean sat on the bed opposite her.

Sam grinned at his brother "Enjoy the park?"

Dean grinned back "I like the swings. Riley converted me" and he ducked as she threw a boot at him. "Missed" he grinned.

"Riley" started Sam and she looked up "We found her"

Dean and Riley both stood quickly and went to the laptop, looking at the photo on the screen "That's her" said Riley "She was the one I saw in my dream"

"Same chick from the painting in Deumos' house" said Dean. He leaned down and looked at the name printed underneath "So the bitches name is…"

"Don't say her name!" interrupted Riley loudly as she frowned, surprised; she hadn't expected the words to fly from her lips, it had been primal instinct that had forced them.

They all turned their eyes to her "Why not?" asked Dean.

She shook her head slowly "I don't know…just…_don't" _she said.

"Might have problem there, Riley" said Dee "Sam already said it"

"I think that's bad" said Riley, another frown creasing her brow.

"You _think?" _asked Sam "Could you be a little more specific maybe?" he asked as he felt a frigid flurry of fear settle in the pit of his stomach.

"Aaah, not really, no" she said.

Sam stood quickly "No" he said shaking his head as he started to pace the room _"Not, really, no._ Well that's freakin' awesome"

"Just calm down, Sam" said Dean, moving in front of his brother and putting his hands on his shoulders "We'll figure this out, I promise" he said as he slapped his brother gently on the cheek. He turned "Riley, the talisman…we need to figure out what the carvings and words mean"

Riley took Sam's seat and removed the talisman, hanging it over the top of the laptop as she started to tap at the keys. She started skimming through photos of ancient amulets, her gaze going between the talisman and the screen as Sam peered over her shoulder. She found nothing even _remotely_ similar to hers and sat back as she thought on it; she reached over and read Jack's letter again.

"Something's missing, Riley" said Dee "Jack didn't tell us everything"

"Let me see it again" said Dean and Riley passed it over.

"Aramaic translations, try that" said Sam.

"Gotta love 'google'" said Riley as she entered the search.

"_Regardless of what the texts say'" _said Dean as he looked up from the letter "That's what Jack said...we need to figure out which texts he's talking about"

"Dee, get our laptop…this is gonna take forever" said Riley.

"Aaah, hate to bring this up…_again…_but we don't _have _forever" said Sam, not realising how true that statement was.

---------------------------

_The moon rose high in the night sky, her pristine light floating down over the landscape as she took her rightful position as the mother of the heavens, her billions of twinkling children, a shimmering blanket that shrouded the desert as they bore witness to the first step in the demons lethal journey._

_She knew where she was going, and a depraved smile slithered across her ruby lips; she'd been summoned, her name whispered by one whose blood had once run with that of her kind. She had felt the remnants of that impiety, a hushed sigh of the corruption that lay within him and her body shuddered in anticipation of the spawn that would be sired. _

_She made her way across the desert plains and towards her prey…_

---------------------------------------

They worked well into the night; Dee and Sam reading through the texts while Dean and Riley scoured Aramaic sites trying to decipher the inscriptions and figures on the talisman. By 2am, they were tired, irritable and frustrated, Sam especially so; but after much arguing, much slapping of heads and the usual threats of violence, Dean finally herded Sam out of Riley and Dee's room and to their own.

Dean shut the door behind them "Alright, dude…you just gotta relax…"

Sam turned on Dean "YOU relax! I got…"

"Me, Sammy" interrupted Dean "You got me, dude and _nothin's _gonna happen to you while I'm around okay?" he grinned at his baby brother "We kicked demon ass in Vermont and they threw _everything _at us. This?" he piqued an eyebrow "Psshh! It's a walk in the park" and he grinned.

Sam shook his head and laughed softly "You're thinking of the swings aren't you?" he said as he kicked his boots off and flopped onto his bed.

"Dude…" started Dean as he stripped to his boxers, putting his knife and pistol under his pillow before sliding under the sheets "I'm taking her tomorrow…" he laughed softly "we never did make it to the teeter-totter"

Sam groaned "Say goodnight, Dean" and switched off the lamp.

Dean grinned "Goodnight Dean"

-----------------------------------------

Riley woke with a start; her senses in overdrive, her heart racing as she felt a deep chill settle in her bones. Her hand went instinctively to the talisman around her neck and she jumped out of her bed; grabbing her dagger as she went to Dee. She put a hand on her friends shoulder, Dee's eyes snapping open and nodding as she saw the look on her friends face.

Riley opened the motel door quietly, she and Dee slipping out and moving quickly towards Dean and Sam's room. She motioned that Dee was to stay behind her and as the muffled sounds of desire floated towards them, Riley shouldered the door open…stopping at the sight that greeted her.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH!" she yelled at the succubi that straddled Sam. Sam turned his fearful eyes towards her and she finally saw the serpents that had him bound wrist and ankle to the bed.

The demon spun her face towards Riley; her eyes flashing; her mouth opening with a hiss as her forked tongue snaked out. Riley could see the deep gouges in Sam's chest and she chanced a quick glance past the demon to Dean and saw him struggling against two of Lilith's spawn that had him held down on the bed. Dean would be next.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Riley again as she advanced on the demon; she saw Dee shift to her right, giving her a clear shot at the hellion that held Dean; giving her a subtle nod that she had a clear shot. Riley smiled and Dee acted quickly, the two shots echoing loudly round the room as they found their mark, both demons falling from Dean, their hate-filled howls cut short.

The room was filled with a savage keening that erupted from the demon at the loss of two more of her spawn; her carnal hunger now forgotten as she launched herself at Dee; her crimson locks like fire as it blazed behind her…her eyes shining with vengeful wrath as she bore down on her children's killer.

Time seemed to slow as all four hunters moved in unison…Dee raised her gun, emptying the automatic as the demon shrieked down on her; Sam snapped free of the serpentine binds that shackled him, grabbing the shotgun from the floor near his bed, turning and firing. Dean reached under his pillow and threw his dagger in one swift movement; and Riley stepped between Dee and Lilith and raised her hands…

All hell was about to break loose as predator and prey met for the first time.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Dodging Bullets

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Time seemed to slow as all four hunters moved in unison…Dee raised her gun, emptying the automatic as the demon shrieked down on her; Sam snapped free of the serpentine shackles that bound him, grabbing the shotgun from the floor near his bed, turning and firing. Dean reached under his pillow and threw his dagger in one swift movement; and Riley stepped between Dee and Lilith and raised her hands…

A rabid howl erupted from the demon as she hovered in the air above Riley; her russet locks flaming out behind her, whipping around a face contorted in furious, primal rage; her piercing emerald eyes ablaze with a hatred that made her body shake. Her arms were held wide, her fingers elongating as talons appeared; she opened her mouth wide, her jaw unhinging as she issued another shriek…only this one had a cadence to it; it rose to an ear-piercing peak then fell to a guttural growl before rising again; a series of peaks and troughs that echoed round the room, escaping out the door and carrying on the winds as it swooped over the desert plains, seeking…

Lilith had just issued a battle call.

The howls weren't the only sounds that reverberated round the small motel room; the screeches were punctuated with the short, sharp cracks of the automatic pistols and the booming thunder of the shotgun as the three hunters emptied their weapons; each one roaring in a rage that matched the demon.

The only one that was silent was Riley. She didn't hear the shots that rang out around her, she didn't hear the yells of her friends; she was focussed only on the demon floating above her. She could see the savagery sitting just below the surface…Lilith was waiting, waiting for the perfect opportunity to unleash on it Riley. She could see it in the way the talons were extending and retracting rapidly; the heaving of the demons chest; her nostrils flaring as her eyes pulsed frenziedly. Riley heard the call Lilith had issued and she knew what it meant…her spawn were on their way and she wasn't ready…none of them were.

She cocked her head as she heard a whisper in her ear…an unfamiliar voice that had a familiarity about it. She tried not to think about the paradox of that thought; she just accepted it for what it was…and she listened. She nodded to herself, glared at the demon and raised her hands as it swooped…

Dee's finger pulled on the trigger again and again…the click of the empty cartridge like a sonic boom as she realised she was out of ammo. She dropped the weapon and yelled as she saw the demon rush Riley and tried to push her friend out of harms way but Riley reached behind her and threw Dee to the far side of the room with surprising force; Riley's eyes not leaving those of the succubus.

"WEAPONS SAM!" yelled Dean as he emptied the clip into Lilith.

Sam grabbed the bag and threw it on the bed as he loaded the shotgun again. Dean threw a pistol to Dee "DEE!"

She caught the pistol and began firing but the bullets had no effect on the demon "DAGGERS!" she yelled as the room seemed to explode in a dark light that threw the three hunters to the ground.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean as he struggled to his knees; the shadowy light that filled the room had a heaviness to it and he fought against the weight that tried to force him back to the floor…to render him helpless against the succubus…and against the spawn he knew she'd called.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" yelled Sam as he grabbed at the other side of the bed; dragging himself up and reaching into the weapons bag "RILEY?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he grabbed a dagger and threw it at the last place he'd seen the demon; threw it and the next and the next…throwing the knives blind.

"DEE!" yelled Sam "DEE!"

"I CAN'T SEE HER!" yelled Dee from the other side of the room "RILEY! RILEY! ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

"RILEY! TELL US WHERE SHE IS SO WE KNOW WHERE TO THROW!" yelled Sam.

"RILEY!" yelled Dean as he grabbed his sword and battled to his feet. His eyes were open but he could see nothing but deep, dark shadows that held a density that pushed against _him_ as he pushed against _it._ He winced as a sharp keening began to sound off to his right and he turned and made his slow but determined way towards it.

Riley heard the words that echoed through her mind change from a whisper to an insistent murmur; the words flowing from the speaker in a verbal tide; washing over her and flooding her mind. But the voice was a torrent, a rushing delivery that became a whirlpool of words that spun faster and faster; and she cried out as the voice became a raucous roar that would _not_ be silenced. She instinctively put up her hands as the demon crashed into her and she felt the talons pierce her shoulders as she closed her hands around the succubi's throat.

She stood her ground; demon and hunter locked in a contest that had been fought back through the generations. Riley looked into the malignant eyes of her attacker; the eyes that pulsed rapidly from green to red. The demon opened her mouth and screeched as her forked tongue flicked out and licked Riley up the side of her face, laughing malevolently.

"You belong to me!" Lilith hissed.

"I belong to _no one!" _Riley spat back, her fingers closing tighter round the succubi's neck.

The demon laughed again "The talisman is mine…" she forced her face close to Riley's "You are _no _match for me and your _friends _will suffer because of your inadequacy! Their blood will be on _your _hands!"

Riley frowned …blood…that word seemed to burst into her..._blood must be spilled _…she closed her eyes and plucked the information from the raging vortex of words that was spinning out of control inside her. _Blood must be spilled or the talisman belongs to Lilith_… Well that's just awesome, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and saw movement behind the succubi; she removed her hands from the demons neck and smiled "Have at it"

Lilith roared triumphantly as she removed her talons from the woman; the talisman was _hers_…her vengeance would now begin in earnest and _all _would suffer her wrath. She reached a trembling hand towards the amulet and as her fingers brushed against the silver she let out an agonising howl as a sword was driven through her back and pushed out her abdomen. She grabbed the talisman and raised her other hand, determined to rip the throat out of the woman but she stared in shock as the hunter closed her hand over hers and stepped into the blade.

Riley gasped as she felt the sword pierce her ribcage; she looked up at the demon "Blood must be spilled, bitch" she seethed "Take the talisman _now_, I _dare_ you" she intoned angrily.

Lilith screamed as the talisman burnt into her skin; the blessing placed on it by the three Angels striking out at her as it was touched by cursed flesh. She began to shake as the holy poison seeped into her veins and she tore her hand free. The skin began to blister as the virtuous venom worked its way into her system; a slow painful journey that ate away at her. She didn't understand what was happening…the bullets, the daggers…everything the hunters had thrown at her had passed safely through her; their weapons were no match for her, so the sword that now pinned her to her enemy should not have had _any _effect on her. But it _had_…and only a sword of the righteous could cause her harm. She howled again; sending out the call to her scion as she did the only thing that would save her. She raised her tainted hand and drove it down on the sword; severing it mid-way up her forearm; another scream erupting from her as the limb fell to the floor; pustules breaking out on it as it withered. She tore herself from the sword; the blade slicing through her side as she cursed virulently, swearing vengeance on all four hunters; the room exploding with light as she fled into the night, dragging the darkness with her; her cacophonous screams trailing behind her.

Dean held tight to the sword; he _knew _he'd stabbed the bitch, had felt the sword make contact and as the leaden weight that pushed down on him lifted and the light returned to the room, he stared in shock as he realised it was Riley he had stabbed.

"Shit! Riley…" he said as she looked up from the sword and into his eyes.

She gave him a small smile "You nailed the bitch" and she closed her eyes.

"RILEY!" yelled Dee, running to her friend and catching her as she slid off the sword. "Riley…" she lowered her gently, holding her in her lap as Sam scrambled over to them.

"Jesus…Jesus…Jesus…" muttered Dean at Dee lifted her singlet and he saw the hole his sword had made in her ribs before Dee pressed her hand down firmly over the wound. He crouched in front of them "Riley…" he went to put a hand to her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" yelled Dee "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

Sam checked for a pulse "She's alive…" he looked at them "What the fuck happened?"

"I _hit _that bitch" said Dean "I _felt _my sword go _into _her"

"Well, _numbnut _it _didn't! _You hit the wrong fucking person!" said Dee angrily.

"I _didn't" _said Dean "Riley said I hit her..." and he took her hand "Riley...squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

"Riley…Riley…it's Sam…open your eyes…come on…" he patted her cheek gently "Riley. _Listen _to me…you _have _to wake up; we gotta move now. No sleeping on the job"

Dean looked over at his brother "Well if that doesn't wake her, nothing will" he dropped his gaze "And fortheloveofgod! Put some pants on, dude. No one wants to see that" he said, ignoring the guilt that worked its way through him and falling into the safety of humour.

Sam ignored him as he continued to talk to Riley. He looked down and frowned "Dean…"

"Pants" said Dean.

"Dean…" he pointed to the blackened hand that lay on the floor near them "You _did _hit the bitch…look"

"What?" said Dean as he looked at the withered limb and shook his head slowly "No…I didn't do that…I stabbed her, I didn't slice at her. What the _hell _is going on?"

"You _stabbed _Riley, arsehole! _That's _what's going on!"

Dean, Sam and Dee snapped their heads towards the door as they heard the wind start to whip up outside; they could see the sands that littered the parking lot begin to dance around the car tyres; their tempo increasing as the winds began to shift from the desert and towards them.

"We have to go" said Sam as he rose.

"_Pants, _dude" groaned Dean; he looked at Dee "I'll pack your gear, stay here" he threw on jeans; grabbed his pistol and ran out the door as Sam threw his jeans on and packed his and Dean's bags.

"What the hell happened to you, Sam?" asked Dee as she softly stroked Riley's forehead.

Sam shook his head "I don't know…all I remember is weird dreams…then …she was…on top of me" he shuddered involuntarily at the memory "I don't know how she got in the room…nothing" he grabbed the bags "Stay here" he ran from the room.

Dee looked at Riley "What the hell were you doing, Dundee? You _never _stand in front of me, you hear me? It's my job to protect _you,_ not the other way round, you daft bint" she sighed "and _this _is why" she lifted her hand and looked at the wound; frowning slightly…it should be bleeding more than it was, bleeding _heavily _but it wasn't; it was more of a trickle …something wasn't right but she didn't have time to explore that thought as Dean and Sam ran back into the room.

"Your bags are in the Landy" said Dean as he crouched in front of her "Give her here" he said and reached for Riley.

"I've _got _her" said Dee.

"This isn't an argument, Dee" said Dean "We need to get moving and you can't get up" he took Riley, stood and headed towards the door.

Sam stuck his head out "Okay, go" they moved quickly to the Landy, Dean lying Riley on the back seat as Dee grabbed the medi-kit from the back and placed a dressing over the wound; the blood holding the pad in place.

Sam had grabbed a blanket from the room and placed it over Riley "Follow us" he said; raising his voice over the winds that were now starting to snarl in from the outlying desert; the sands stinging Dee's bare legs and Dean and Sam's torso's "We don't have much time"

"Go" said Dee as she ran to the driver's door, jumping in and gunning the engine; speeding out of the motel parking lot, her bumper inches from that of the Impala.

-----------------------------------

Dean kept his foot to the floor as he sped down the highway; the Impala's headlights cutting a swathe though the swirling, sand-filled night. He chewed on his lower lip as he thought back on the strike he'd made; he _knew _he'd hit the demon, had _felt _his sword push through her …but it was Riley he'd hit…not the succubus; but Riley had said he'd nailed her. He shook his head as he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"She'll be alright, Dean" said Sam "The wound wasn't too deep"

Dean nodded once then looked over at Sam "You alright, Sammy? What'd that bitch do to you?"

Sam stared at his brother incredulously "Gee, Dean, I don't know...let me think.." he nodded "Oh yeah. SHE SCREWED ME!"

"Settle down, Sam…" he glanced at his baby brother again…not sure he wanted an answer to a question he never thought he'd ask "Did you …ummm…go off?"

Sam glared "I am _not _having this conversation with you, Dean"

"Sammy, believe me, I don't want to have it either but…" he shook his head "If you…aah…blew then…" he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"If you call me _'Daddy'_…I will kick your ass so freakin' hard, you won't know where you end and I begin!"

Dean couldn't help himself; he laughed out loud "Dude…" he shook his head "I just…" he sighed "You saw what that bitch can do…her spawn…you know where they come from"

"Oh, har-har Dean" said Sam; trying not to think of the moment when he woke; the demon sitting astride him as he realised he was held fast and couldn't fight her as she began to whisper to him. He shook his head…if Riley and Dee hadn't arrived when they had…he had no doubt she'd have killed him; killed him then moved onto Dean. He knew he'd dodged a bullet; they _all _had. He looked over at his brother "She's coming for us"

Dean nodded and gave a small smile "Let the bitch come…this ends here" and he pushed his foot to the floor as Sam took out a map and started looking for a safe place to regroup and make battle plans.

----------------------------------------------

Riley wasn't unconscious in the normal sense of the word; she'd heard everything Dee, Sam and Dean had said and she tried to tell them what had happened but her body wouldn't do what her mind told it to. The orders were being blocked and the more she fought, the harder it seemed to be to get the messages through. She felt the wound to her ribs start to burn as the talisman started to heat up and she slipped deeper into 'sleep' …her mind not registering the seductive whisper that crept up on her…a compelling commentary that accompanied a mesmerising saga.

Dee glanced repeatedly at her friend as she started to moan softly; a frown creasing her forehead as beads of sweat started to appear on her brow. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone; flicking through the numbers til she found the one she needed.

"Sam…we need to find somewhere _now…_" she paused, looking over at Riley again "I think the nightmares have started" she flipped the phone shut and pushed her foot down hard on the accelerator, keeping up with the Impala as it leapt forward into the night.

-----------------------------------------------

_Lilith raced as best she could over the barren landscape towards her sanctuary; her flight not the strong, steady gliding she was used to. She held her one hand to the wound in her side; her blood falling like black rain on the dunes beneath her and sprouting deadly nightshade with a vicious hiss, wherever it landed. She dipped low, her body scraping painfully across the desert; the sand like glass as it tore into her. She __**had **__to make it back to her lair…where she could recuperate…have her wounds tended to before she launched a full scale assault on her attackers._

_She willed herself skyward and her body rose barely three feet from the ground but it was enough to save her the pain of the desert sands. Her mind seethed with unmitigated fury at her failure to obtain the talisman. It had literally been in her hands…her revenge held so tantalisingly close before the bitch had foiled her…drawing her own blood to ensure the talisman stayed protected. Never before had she been injured like this and the rage burned like wildfire through her as she fell to the ground at the entrance to her lair; dragging herself into her haven and falling, exhausted, into the dirt. She felt the hands of one of her spawn drag her to safety and start to tend to her; she closed her eyes and began her curse on the four that had almost killed her._

------------------------------------------------

Dee lay Riley down on the musty bed of the abandoned house Sam had found in a town that had been all but swallowed up by the outlying desert; a town that hadn't seen life for longer than _it _probably remembered. They were hiding out in a ghost-town; she'd have laughed at the irony if the situation wasn't what it was.

"How long ago did it start?" asked Sam as he put a hand to her forehead; she was burning up.

"About five minutes after we left the motel" said Dee as she lifted the dressing from Riley's wound. She frowned; if she didn't know better, she'd have sworn the stab wound was smaller.

"It's smaller" said Dean as he looked over Dee's shoulder; his frown matching hers.

Riley started to moan louder, her head moving from side to side as she kicked out with her feet; her hands clenching and unclenching as she ground her teeth together.

"Nightmare" said Sam, looking at Dee.

Dean went to Riley's head and put his hands behind her neck.

"_What _are you doing?" asked Dee as she pulled his hands back.

Dean shrugged her off "You read what Jack said. If the nightmares start,she has to pass the talisman on" he looked at her "the nightmares have started" he reached behind Riley's neck and undid the clasp…he winced as Riley's hand shot up and grabbed him painfully around the wrist…

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Deals

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Dean put a hand on Riley's shoulder "Easy…easy, Riley" said Dean placatingly "It's just me…I have to take the talisman…"

Riley shook her head; trying to focus her eyes "No…no…" she whispered.

Dean sat on the bed next to her as her fingers dug into his wrist "Yes, Riley. You remember the letter from Jack?"

She shook her head again "No…"

"Riley" said Sam, crouching next to her and turning her face to his "The nightmares have started" he said softly "You have to pass the talisman on. Dean'll look after it until we kill the bitch then I _promise _you, he'll give it back"

"I will, Riley. I promise" said Dean "Now let go"

Riley shook her head vigorously; they didn't understand and she couldn't get the words out to explain it to them. She knew they could see the fear in her eyes but they didn't understand that fear either; it wasn't what they thought it was. "Dee…" she whispered.

Dee pushed Sam out of the way "I'm here, babes" she took Riley's hand "You're gonna be fine. We're safe and…"

"No…not…not safe…n-not safe" she stuttered; her hand tightening painfully on her friends "Nightmare…" she shook her head.

"I know…but we'll _fix _this, Riley. I _promise _you…" she smiled at her best friend "You know I always keep my promises"

Riley nodded "John"

Dean and Sam turned their heads to Dee, both of them frowning as they saw the colour drain from her face.

"I …_know" _said Riley quietly. She turned her head to Dean, a vice-like grip on his wrist "No. Stay. Protect IT"

"Riley…look at me…come on, _focus" _said Dean.

She gave him a small smile "Trying"

He grinned "Try harder" he paused "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" and she shook her head.

"Her eyes are spinning, dude. Try tact…oh…forget what I said" grinned Sam.

Dean looked at Sam "Pants. That's all I've got to say" he turned to Riley "Riley, I'm _trying _to protect it; that's why you have to give it to me" he said. She grinned at him and he laughed softly "Deal"

"She's delirious" said Sam "She doesn't know what she's saying" and he laughed as Dean gave him the finger.

"No" said Riley "Dee…" she turned her head "John…tell...them..." she said softly as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

Dee put her hand to Riley's forehead and let out a shaky breath "Rest, Riley. We'll figure this out"

Dean gently removed Riley's hand from his wrist and took the talisman from around Riley's neck and clasped it behind his own as Dee pulled the blanket up over her friend. She stood and went to her bag, grabbing her smokes and lighting one, breathing the smoke in deep and relishing the way it snaked through her lungs.

She turned and Dean and Sam were standing in front of her; expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" asked Sam.

"Well what?" asked Dee.

"Well _what _did Riley mean when she mentioned Dad?" asked Dean; the way she dodged everything was _infuriating _"No more freakin' lies, Dee"

"All out on the table now…_all _of it" said Sam "The time for secrets is _long _gone and in case you haven't realised, we're fighting for our _lives _here. That bitch is coming for us and if Riley says we're not safe then I'm guessing we're not safe"

"You still got C4 in the Landy?" asked Dean.

"'Course" said Dee, her stomach starting to churn as she realised she was going to have to tell Dean and Sam something she was sure they didn't want to hear.

"Alright" said Dean; he turned to Sam "You stay here and you _watch _Riley. If the nightmares start, _wake _her and come get us" he turned to Dee "Lets go"

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back "Hold up there, Dean, this is something we _both _need to hear" he said.

"He's right" said Dee and she motioned them to the far side of the room, lighting another smoke as she leaned against the cracked wooden wall. She took a deep breath and stared into two pairs of expectant eyes "Okay, first off…you understand that your Dad, me and Riley...we were good mates"

"That means _'friends'_ right? Not…" started Dean; both he and Sam screwing up their faces.

Dee rolled her eyes "Yes, you twits" she laughed softly at their relieved expressions before her face turned serious again. She looked over at Riley then turned her eyes back to Dean and Sam "Your Dad…he…" she threw her cigarette to the floor and crushed it under the heel of her boot "Okay, your Dad …he was hunting me and Riley"

"_What?" _said Dean and Sam in unison.

"You heard me" she pushed herself off the wall and went to her bag, grabbing a bottle of JD "We're gonna need this" she opened it and drank as she walked back to them "Okay, here's the thing" she passed the bottle to Dean "John was under the impression that me and Riley were _'familiars'_ …but not the of the 'vamp' kind…"

"No" said Dean, shaking his head "Dad doesn't make mistakes like that"

"Just hear me out, Dean. Me and Riley, we fly under the radar, we have to but we prefer it that way…"

"Government pratts" said Sam.

Dee nodded "But that's a whole 'nother story" she paused and looked at them; it was now or never time. "Your Dad was a damn good tracker and he found me and Riley…but he had some help with that. Now before I tell you this next bit, you need to understand that by this stage your Dad was desperate and would listen to just about anyone…"

Sam's stomach plummeted and he grabbed the bottle from Dean and gulped "Okay…lay it on us" and Dean snatched the bottle back from Sam, took a big swig and nodded at Dee,

Dee returned the nod and thought back to the time that had changed hers, Riley's, John's…and in effect, Dean's and Sam's lives forever….

_They crept up to the darkened house; the smell of rotting wood hanging sickly over the one-story, dilapidated clapboard home. The porch stairs creaked softly as they made their cautious way towards the back entrance; they stepped carefully past the screen door that was hanging by one-hinge and Dee pushed the broken door open quietly, slipping through the small gap, Riley following closely behind. _

_Riley had put a hand on Dee's shoulder "Something's not right with this whole thing, Dee" she'd whispered._

_Dee had ignored her friends instincts, they were **close **and __**nothing **__was going to stop her. She crept forward, her Browning 9mm held ready as she moved through the mouldy kitchen and down the darkened hallway; she didn't need to turn around to know that Riley was close behind her; they'd done this a thousand times before, they knew how the other worked. They'd made their way to the front room and Dee had turned to Riley and nodded once before moving quickly round the corner; Riley covering her as she moved her gun around the room. Dee had turned in slow motion as she saw a shadow move just on her periphery, yelling too late as she heard the shot and saw Riley go down. She'd fired her automatic, her finger pulling on the trigger until the clip was empty and she'd wondered who it was that was roaring…it had taken her a moment to realise it was **her** voice that rang loudly in her ears. She'd grabbed her spare pistol from the small of her back and run to Riley, rolling her over "Riley…oh, shit…Riley…no…no…"_

_She'd raised her pistol quickly as she'd heard a soft chuckle coming from the far side of the room and her face had contorted in rage "You __**sonofabitch!"**_

_He'd clucked his tongue at her "Now, now Dee…you've never met my mother" he'd grinned nastily at her, his yellow eyes glowing brightly in the darkened room "but you sure do have her pegged" _

_He'd walked slowly towards her and she'd tried to fire her pistol but she was held fast as he crouched in front of her; his eyes dropping to Riley before rising to meet hers again; a dark twinkle in them "Looks like you managed to kill someone else you care for" he'd grinned into her rage-filled eyes "And you did me a favour by killing an annoying gnat that just won't let me alone" he'd laughed maniacally "__**So **__easy to play you both…a few hints here, a couple of clues there and voila! __**He **__thinks you're going after his sons on my orders and __**you **__think you can finally kill me for what happened to dear ol' Pete"_

"_Don't you fucking well say his name!" Dee had raged._

_He'd laughed at her again "And here you are….again…holding…" he'd turned suddenly and smiled "Well, well, well, John…looks like you really __**are **__hard to kill" he'd looked at his watch "Won't be long though"_

"_You goddamn sonofabitch" John had hissed as he'd pulled himself to his feet; bleeding heavily from a chest wound "You __**played **__me!"_

_The demon had laughed "You sound surprised"_

_John had looked at Dee; his eyes dropping quickly to Riley "I'll make this right"_

"_And how are you going to do __**that **__John?" said the demon as he rose "There's not something you'd like to bargain with is there?"_

"_Bring her back" she had said softly._

"_Aaah, no" said the demon "Don't much like her" he smiled "But I can see how this would eat away at you Dee…so change of plans" he turned to John "Tell you what. I'll make you both a deal. Ah, ah, ah" he'd said as he wiggled his index finger at them "Let me finish. Now John, seems you've killed an innocent woman which means you're going to Hell anyway so how about…"_

"_Fuck you!" John had yelled._

_The demon had sighed "No thanks. Now I'm rather fond of your Sammy. Dean? Not so much; but fortunately for you, I need to keep them around" he'd turned to Dee "And you, Dee. I __**like **__you. You're a true soldier and your whole no-nonsense, don't give a fuck about anything attitude is refreshing…but you just won't let the whole Pete thing go. Casualty of war…that ring a bell?" _

"_Like the twat said…FUCK YOU!" she'd screamed._

_He stood quickly "Okay, the time for niceties is over" he'd stared at the two of them "I'll bring the annoying one back on a couple of conditions. One; when I need a favour…no matter what it is…you give it. That applies to __**both **__of you. And two;" he grinned "You two are going to are going to do a job for me"_

_John had glared at the demon "Again, fuck you"_

"_What __**kind **__of job?" Dee had asked._

_The demon had smiled "I'll bring back …that…" he'd waved his hand at Riley "and I'll stop the blood that's slowly leaking out of you, John…give you back the strength you need to do this…"_

"_What the fuck is it?" Dee had yelled._

_He'd grinned that infuriating grin at her again "I need you to find something for me…a talisman that's been lost for …well for a __**really **__long time"_

"_A talisman?" John had asked incredulously._

"_That's right, John. Find it and I'll let your boys alone…leave them __**both **__alone. No more visions for sweet little Sammy; and Dean? Well, I'll just stop mind-fucking the boy" he'd laughed "Now before you both agree…there's one more thing you should both know…" he'd chuckled to himself._

"_You want our souls" Dee had said._

"_Mmm…not quite" he'd smiled as John had fallen to his knees, the loss of blood and strain of trying to remain conscious, finally starting to wear the man down "You say 'yes' to this and __**she **__lives but …" he'd grinned "There's always a but…you don't find the talisman before I __**need **__it…then you two live but her and Dean and Sam belong to me"_

"_Okay" Dee had said without hesitation._

"_Hang on there, missy" the demon had laughed "Just to make it interesting…once you do me the favour …whatever it is…" he'd smiled nastily at her "You've got six months to say your goodbyes…unless I have the talisman of course then all's forgiven"_

_Dee had looked at Riley then raised her head "Deal"_

"_Now John…I'm going to leave you with a parting gift as well; favour wise? Same deal, six months. However, you mention this to your boys or you tell them about those two…I will __**come **__for Dean and Sam and I will torture them for eternity. And there's __**nothing **__you can do to stop me. You hear me?"_

"_No" Dee had said "I'll make the deal for Riley. Leave him out of this"_

"_Sorry, all or nothing. I need you both out there looking, so if John here doesn't agree then the bitch stays dead and I'll kill Dean and take Sammy as my own"_

_John had glared at the demon before finally nodding._

"_Fabulous!" the demon had clapped "Aaah, I **love **the smell of victory in the morning" he'd turned to Dee "She'll be back in a bit" _

"_What's this talisman look like?" Dee had asked._

"_Aaah, see __**there's **__the problem. I don't rightly know" he'd laughed merrily._

"_Well how the **hell **are we supposed to find it shit-fer-brains?" Dee had asked, crying out as she felt a sharp pain rip through her. _

"_Leave her be!" John had yelled._

"_Already bonding" the demon had laughed nastily "Now listen carefully; this is a __talisman that's been lost for …hmmm…dawn of time really. It's floating around somewhere and I __**want **__it"_

"_Still not helping us" Dee had said "How can we find something if we don't know what the bloody hell it looks like?!"_

"_You'll find it" he'd smiled at her "You see, every time I get a whiff of this talisman, either __**you **__or __**John'**__here are somewhere in the vicinity. Now why is that?"_

"_How the hell should **we**_ _know?"" she'd yelled._

"_We __**hunt **__you assholes! We're __**always **__going to be somewhere near you pricks!" John had yelled "And you __**stay **__away from my boys or I will tear you limb from fucking limb!"_

_The demon had smiled at John "No. You __**find**__ the talisman. It's old and it will have some… interesting carvings on it…green stones of some sort ,,,some writing…__**old **__writing" he'd laughed "Oh and if the person that has it won't hand it over willingly? You have my permission to kill them…" he'd paused and then grinned "actually, just kill them anyway, wouldn't want them to try and get it back"_

"_Green stones and old writing" Dee had said._

"_Yep!" he'd grinned "Oh and you tell __**no one **__about the talisman, not even her" and he'd pointed to Riley "Your little friend doesn't know her ass from breakfast; but you have a habit of picking up weak ones don't you?" he'd grinned as she'd glared at him "Alright, then" and he'd turned to face John and the man had screamed and fallen forward._

"_ARSEHOLE!" Dee had yelled._

_The demon had grinned at her "Time to make yourself a new friend" he'd laughed "Try not to get __**this **__one killed" and he'd vanished._

_Dee had held Riley, waiting for the life to come back to her; her gaze going between Riley and the man called John; and she'd held tight to her pistol as he'd started to groan and come around; slowly making his way over to her._

"_Is she back?" he'd asked and Dee had shaken her head "She will; that asshole wants this talisman bad" he'd looked into Dee's eyes "John Winchester"_

_She'd finally nodded "Dee Richardson" she'd motioned to Riley "Riley" she'd stared hard at John "She __**never **__finds out about this"_

_John had nodded "My boys either" and they'd finally shaken hands; bonding the two and linking them, Riley, Dean and Sam together in a way neither of them fully understood._

Dee tensed as she looked into two sets of furious eyes; she could see Dean breathing heavily, his hands clenching and unclenching, the muscles in his shoulders taut; he was a powder keg ready to explode. Sam was just the opposite; his arms hanging loosely at his sides, every muscle relaxed but his weight was shifted onto the balls of his feet; he would launch himself at her in an instant.

"What the fuck did you do?" asked Sam; his voice holding a hard edge to it; something she hadn't heard since that time in Vermont…when the demon had risen in him.

"The talisman…he meant Riley's talisman" Dean said angrily and Dee nodded "You screwed us over, you _bitch!"_ he was on her in an instant; throwing her to the floor and pinning her arms to her sides; she didn't fight him as he put his face inches from hers "You played us the _whole _fucking time!"

"I didn't" said Dee calmly.

Sam crouched near her head; the rage coming off him in waves "When did you know Riley's talisman was the one that asshole was talking about?" he paused "And if you _lie _to us, I will _kill _you myself" he'd laughed "I mean we're dead anyway right?"

Dean lifted her up and slammed her back against the floor "ANSWER HIM!"

"Since I read Jack's letter" she said "Me and your Dad…we never found it…we didn't really know what we were looking for"

"DON'T LIE!" Dean had screamed "That asshole wouldn't have let you off that easy!"

Sam stared at her, realisation slowly dawning on him "The favour…what was it?" she said nothing "Dee…I swear to _Christ…"_

Dee had turned her head towards Riley "You can't tell her"

"Fuck that!" Dean had said angrily "You've lied to her _enough_" he shook his head at her "Jesus, with friends like you, who needs freakin' enemies"

Dee had glared at him "Promise me"

"No" both Sam and Dean said.

"Tell us or I'll wake her and you can tell her to her face how you fucked us over" said Dean.

Dee sighed; they'd find out eventually so it was better coming from her lips now "I didn't do the favour"

"Bullshit" said Dean "If you didn't do it, Riley'd be…" he stopped and the silence that ensued seemed to stretch for an eternity before Sam finally broke it.

"What did he want you to do?" Sam asked quietly.

She looked at Dean "Kill you"

"How long have you got?" asked Sam; she didn't answer "How _long _Dee?"

"Three months"

"You traded your soul?"

She laughed hollowly "No, the bastard didn't want it. Said because I believed I belonged there, he wouldn't give me what I wanted,"

"So _what _then?" Dean asked, getting off her and leaning back against the wall.

She laughed again; and both Sam and Dean heard the bitterness in it "Oh, here's the irony" she said as she sat up "I'm becoming one of _her_ bitches" she laughed again and looked at them "I'm your next hunt, fellas"

_**To be continued…**_


	14. For Your Life

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Riley could hear faint whisperings drift over the sand dunes towards her as she walked along the shoreline; the sea reaching out to grab at her ankles before releasing her only to reach out and try again. Her feet sank lightly into the wet sand, pushing through her toes as she took steps in an unfamiliar land. She felt a sense of anger, resentment and loneliness wash over her and she kicked out at the sea as it rose to lap at her again.

She sat down, watching the sea ebb and flow, wondering why she was here and why she was so pissed. She lay back, closed her eyes and let her mind drift. Her eyes snapped open moments later and she shuffled quickly back on the sands …shaking her head and laughing softly at herself, at her irrational fear. Nothing was coming out of the sea to _get her_…but she felt the anger rise again; a _deeper _anger, one that rose from the pit of her stomach and threatened to engulf her.

She stood and looked around; she was surrounded by nothing but sand and water. She noticed a rocky outcropping in the distance and started walking towards it. Her hands started clenching and unclenching the closer she got; the tension in her shoulders was almost painful but she couldn't stop her feet from taking the steps towards the caves that lined the crag. She made her way over the rock-pools, breathing heavily from the anger that coursed through her and when she entered one of the caves, a cave littered with small bones, she fell to her knees and howled…

-------------------------------------------------------

Dean stared at Dee as he tried to take in all that she'd said. The deal, well _deals, _the trade for his life …everything. He rose quickly, checking Riley before heading outside; stopping himself from slamming the door behind him. He leant back on the Impala; anger, suspicion, shock and confusion fighting for dominance in his mind. He shook his head, his anger rising at the burden of having someone else's sacrifice placed on his shoulders. Dee's life for his. What the _hell _had Dad and Dee been _thinking _all those years ago? He understood Dee doing anything to bring Riley back and he _knew _his Dad would do _anything _to save him and Sammy; but they _must _have known doing a deal with that prick would blow up in their faces! And here they were, the middle of freakin' _no where _with a super-succubi on their asses! Yeah, good work.

He went and got his sword from the car, kicking out at the sand and watching the small cloud rise as he walked through it. He sat back down on the Impala and began cleaning his sword as he tried to control the anger that was starting to surge through him. He needed to calm down and try to think this through, because from where he was standing, none of it made any goddamn sense. Dee had refused the favour and Riley was still alive. They still had the talisman and that prick didn't know…he stopped. Jack. The prick had had his hand _this _close to the talisman when he'd killed Jack and he hadn't _known. _He _didn't _know what it looked like and he couldn't sense it's power like he'd told Dad and Dee he could. He shook his head, that prick had used Jack to get Riley and Dee here _not _to kill the succubi, they couldn't do it without the talisman, the talisman he believed they didn't have. He'd brought them here to have her kill _them. _But why? Well apart from the obvious, he laughed to himself, bet that asshole didn't think he'd manage to stab…he frowned as he noticed something on his sword, something that hadn't been there before. His eyes widened as understanding crashed into him with the force of ten semi's and he ran back into the room as Riley screamed…

--------------------------------------------------------

Dee sat next to Riley; holding her hand as she wiped at her friends brow. She could see Sam watching her intently from across the room and she ignored him as best she could; but like him, she too was wondering if her actions had condemned them. She knew what awaited her; had begged for it on the proviso Riley was left alone. But it would all be for nothing if Riley, Dean and Sam didn't survive this and she'd be _damned _if she'd let that bitch and the yellow-eyed twat get _any _of them. She looked at her friend, the only real family she had and she knew that regardless of what Dean and Sam thought, she'd done the right thing bringing her back. Had she done it for herself? More than likely but she'd do it again without a second thought if put in the situation again…and that prick knew it. She and John had played right into his hands and they were now paying the price.

She thought back to that arsehole's 'visit' three months ago; Riley had gone get supplies while she'd stayed at the motel to shower. She'd known he was there as she'd turned off the water and she cursed herself for leaving her pistol on the basin and not closer. He'd flung the curtain aside and laughed as she'd swung at him, her fist skimming past his chin as he slammed her back against the tiles. He was calling in the favour and when he'd told her he wanted Dean dead; she'd refused. He'd reminded her that her refusal meant Riley's death and she'd hesitated, torn between wanting to keep Riley alive but knowing, deep down, that she _couldn't _kill Dean. She had to make a choice. Riley or Dean. The choice should have been clear but it _wasn't _and that had confused the shit out of her. Riley was family, Dean was someone she'd known barely a week so why _couldn't _she just find him and put a bullet in his head? He'd never see it coming and Riley would be safe. But he was an innocent and she just couldn't do it. And that's when she'd begun to beg; to offer that prick _anything _to keep Riley alive and Dean safe…she couldn't remember much of what she'd said; her words had spewed forth in a desperate rush, part of her mind screaming at the weakness she'd shown the prick that had tormented her for years.

He'd finally dropped her to the shower floor, pulling her head up by her damp hair as his yellow-eyes had pulsed with hatred. He'd laughed at her, telling her he'd accept her offer. She'd frowned _"Offer?" _she'd asked in confusion. He'd smiled _"Yes, offer" _he said. He would spare Riley and Dean but she'd…she stopped, her eyes widening as understanding crashed into her and she jumped as a scream burst from Riley's lungs…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sam leaned against the wall watching Dee tend to Riley. What the hell had Dad and Dee been thinking? Sure, Riley was alive and so were he and Dean but _goddamn! _Didn't they know that this would come back and seriously bite them on the ass? They weren't stupid, neither of them were; but he understood you didn't think rationally when you were trying to save the ones you loved. Still, Dee didn't love Dean…hell, those two had been butting heads from the minute Riley and Dee had arrived in that crappy town. So why the hell would she choose _not _to kill Dean when it meant saving Riley? Why would she trade her life for Dean's? From what she'd said, she'd readily agreed to whatever that yellow-eyed asshole had wanted to bring Riley back, so why falter now? It didn't make any sense.

He was glad, shit, more than glad; his brother was alive and well. Dee could've taken Dean out with her eyes closed and he'd never have known who had done it. So why? He understood how Dee thought, everything was black and white with her, so it was an easy trade. Dean for Riley. But she'd refused…so maybe he _didn't _understand how she thought; but this was _so _out of character for Dee it begged explanation.

He frowned as his mind tried to dissect all she'd told him. Do the favour, Riley lives and Dee's dead in six months. Refuse and Riley dies. But she'd refused and Riley was still alive; but all would be forgiven if the talisman was found. The talisman that they had and would _not _hand over without a mother of a fight. That bitch and the yellow-eyed prick wouldn't know what hit them; the four of them had fought together before….his eyes widened as understanding exploded into him and he took a step towards Dee; stopping as Riley let out a scream that made his blood run cold…

----------------------------------------------------------

Riley fell to her knees and _howled _in unknown rage and anguish. She didn't understand the feelings that pushed themselves into her and she didn't want them. She brushed at her arms, her chest…thinking she could push them out that way but, not surprisingly, it didn't work. She grabbed at her head and tried to focus on ridding herself of the feelings _that _way, but all that did is bring them closer to the surface.

She hung her head as her stomach churned and she fought the urge to throw-up. Her breath hitched and she gasped as her head was forced up; fingers tightening painfully in her hair as a soft voice whispered in her _"Watch…." _

And watch she did as she was shown a history of violence. A history that started in defiance, rape and death and continued through the ages. The woman who had been used by men for hundreds of years; unable to stop violation after violation all those years ago was now returning the favour to _all _men. She saw the succubi's emancipation from the cave, the blood oath sworn on both sides. She saw death after death of the men that had succumbed to the witch and death after death of the men sworn to hunt the demon.

She tried to lower her head but she was held fast, forced to watch a horror movie that rivalled _anything_ 'Hollywood' could come up with. She was shown how the beast from the morgue had come into being…her grandfather had sired it; sacrificing himself to save his son…to save Jack.

"_You see what they did to me?" _the voice hissed in her ear _"Vengeance. That's all I ask…vengeance for what was done to me. It is what I'm __**owed" **_Riley shook her head _"Yes. You were born for a reason, to bring the talisman to me and to rid the world of those that prey on our kind. All those deaths…they are __**your **__fault! It was __**your **__line that did this…but __**you **__were sent to me to right the wrong"_

"No…" Riley whispered.

"_Yes! You are like me…you have been betrayed by those around you…" she laughed "They have __**already **__lied to you, deceived you. You __**know **__they have …so bring me the talisman and we will make them pay for their betrayal. You feel the anger, the rage inside you…I didn't bring it, it has been within you your whole life, waiting for the chance to be free. Embrace it…use it…and reap the power. **This **is your life."_

She felt her head thrown forward and she fell against the sands, the small bones digging painfully into her, letting her know that they too wished for vengeance. She stifled a sob as she felt the anger start to build, felt the rage start to simmer in the pit of her stomach...she had no protection from it. Dean had taken the talisman and she was defenceless. The enticing whispers already starting to stake their claim on her...maybe, the demon was right...

She was interrupted from that thought as she felt gentle hands lift her and sit her against the cave wall. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to see anything anymore; she just wanted to listen to the whispers. But when she felt a light hand rest upon her cheek she _did _open her eyes.

"All is not lost" said the man that was crouched in front of her; a kind smile gracing his lips. She shook her head and he cupped her face _"Yes,_ child. You have seen your history played out in front of you…"

"She said…" Riley started.

"It does not matter what _she _said. You are the protector of the talisman. The _protector"_

"No...I'm not the one for the job. I'm...she can _get _to me"

The man nodded slowly "As a woman, the choice will be more difficult but you still have _choice"_

"Choice?" she asked, confusion touching her features.

"Yes, you must choose. Look back over your life, child. The answers are there" he smiled "Your lessons were given...you were just unaware of them. Close your eyes" she closed them warily and yelled as she was shown the horrors again…rage, fear, anguish, fury, hatred, confusion...all fighting in internal battle and above her yells, two voices fighting to be heard _'"Vengeance" ..."Protector"_

---------------------------------------------------

Dean ran back into the room as Sam ran to the bed; Dee was holding Riley's shoulders down as she thrashed on the bed; her eyes squeezed shut as the yells reverberated round the old house.

"Keep her quiet!" said Dean "NOW SAM!" he yelled as his brother hesitated a fraction before placing his hands over Riley's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Dee angrily.

"Helping her" said Dean as he removed the talisman from around his neck and put it back on Riley "Riley…it's back" he took her hand and put it on the amulet "See? It's in your hand, Riley. Concentrate on the talisman…we don't have a lot of time so stop fucking around and get your ass back here"

Sam and Dee stared at him "Care to let us in what's happening here, dude?" asked Sam "But you're right about the not a lot of time thing"

"No shit" said Dee.

"We've been played, but not the way you think" said Dean.

"I know" said Sam and Dee in unison.

Dee looked at both men "Looks like we've all had an epiphany then"

Dean knelt next to Riley's head, his hand over hers and the talisman "Riley, you _listen _to me. This _isn't _your fault. Don't you listen to what she's telling you. The talisman is _yours. _You didn't know what it was and neither did _he, _Riley. You hear me? Neither did _he" _he turned to Dee "Where are Jack's weapons?"

Dee frowned "In the Landy"

"Get them" said Dean "_Now, _Dee. I got her" and he pinned Riley's shoulders down as Dee ran from the room.

"Dude" said Sam as he struggled to keep Riley quiet "You figured it out?"

Dean frowned "Yeah, the sword"

"The sword?" asked Sam, confusion touching his features.

"Yeah…isn't that what you're talking about?" asked Dean, his confusion now matching his brothers.

"No" said Sam, shaking his head.

Dean frowned "Later, Sammy. I need to do this first" he turned to Riley "Riley, I swear, if you don't wake up I'm gonna start calling you Cinnamon _all _the time" he closed his hand over the talisman "Hold it…the rest of it's coming now"

"Rest of it?" asked Sam as Dee came back with a large duffel bag.

"Here" said Dee.

"Look for a sword or a dagger…something that has the same marks as the talisman" said Dean _"Quickly,_ Dee"

"Okay, okay…but I have to tell you something" she said as she started checking Jack's extensive array of knives, daggers and swords; inspecting each one closely "That arsehole..." she shook her head "you are _not _gonna believe this …" said Dee as she pulled a wicked looking dagger from its sheath "Got it!"

"Give it here" said Dean "And get your swords, I have a feeling the shit is about to hit the fan"

Dee passed Sam one of Jack's swords and retrieved her own from her weapons bag "Alright, explanations can wait" said Dee "Dean, do your thing….whatever it is"

Dean nodded and removed his and Riley's hand from the talisman. He moved the dagger towards the amulet, hoping it would do what he thought it would. He watched and smiled as the talisman started to glow; the carvings etched into it shining brightly the closer he moved the dagger and he _knew _he was right. It wasn't just the amulet that was the talisman, it was the dagger as well. One wouldn't work without the other. _That's _why that yellow-eyed bastard hadn't known the talisman was around Jack's neck; Jack hadn't had the dagger on him. Unless the succubi was around, the talisman was just an odd looking amulet. It had an in-built stealth system. He grinned...that was cool and he was a genius.

Riley's back arched as the talisman and the dagger glowed brilliantly and she let out a muffled scream against Sam's hand as Dean placed the dagger against it. The room exploded in light and Dean, Sam and Dee squinted against the incandescent rays that shot around the room.

"Aaaargh!" yelled Sam "She _bit _me!"

Dean felt the dagger pushed away and the light slowly faded from the room. He looked into Riley's eyes and smiled "Welcome back"

She returned the smile "Good to be back...believe me"

"You _bit _me!" said Sam, shaking his hand.

Riley turned her head to him "Well what did you expect? I couldn't freakin' well breathe" she said.

"You didn't have to _bite _me!" he said with exasperation.

"Suck it up, Sam" said Riley with a grin "You didn't complain that much when you had a super-succubi riding you for all she was worth" she laughed softly as he gave her the finger.

"You alright, babes?" asked Dee.

She nodded "Just had me a history lesson. Wasn't all that pleasant…hence the screaming" she looked at Dean "Did you just do what I think you did?"

He nodded "I think so"

She nodded "Okay…so we have about a half-hour or so before we're hit with everything that bitch can throw at us"

"It ain't just her that's coming" said Dean.

"Figured" said Riley as she looked at Dean, Sam and Dee, noting the changes in their demeanour and the pissed off expressions they now wore "Looks like we all have different pieces of the same puzzle…" she threw the sheets back and got out of the bed "Time to put this together and bring that bitch down" she looked at Dee "You and I will talk later"

Dee nodded and looked at the three other hunters "Dean was right. We've been played. That yellow-eyed twat and the bitch are working _together…"_

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Portents and Promises

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

_The time was drawing near. The moon, sun and earth would align and the once ivory orb would turn blood-red. Blood would drip from the skies and cover the earth. It would run in rivers; cleaving its way through valleys and tearing over the terrain. A raging torrent of destruction that would flood the earth and drown all it touched. _

_There was an electricity in the air; the promise of impending doom sweeping over the landscape and the animals sensed it and took flight. A flood of a different kind. Predator and prey, running alongside each other; their need for escape overriding all other primal instincts. What they felt on the wind; sensed in the night was a darkness blacker, more fearsome than they'd ever known. They would not bear witness to the evil that was coming. They knew death when they smelled it._

_The night-sky was filled with winged creatures; their shadowy forms a blur against the iridescent pearl that lit the landscape. Their rapidly beating wings the only sound as they made good their escape. There were no calls to mark their dread-filled departure; they would not alert the evil to their presence. They could feel the wrath that was building and their silent flight and those of the creatures beneath them was an eerie portent of what was to come. _

_And come it would. _

_The lines that had been linked eons ago, both committing to the battle by the spilling of first blood. It was binding. And it would be a fight to the death; as they had been over millennia past. The solemn vows of vengeance sworn before time had meaning would come to the fore and fight the __**final **__fight. There were no heirs to carry the curse forward. The line ended here. The battle for the talisman and its power would begin tonight. There would be only one victor. And to the victor, go the spoils. _

_The silence that shrouded the desert was broken by the howl of one that was soon joined by the howls of many. A malignant keening that washed over the desolate landscape; scraping over the arid dunes and whipping up the sands in a swirling frenzy. The wildlife that had not found sanctuary fell lifelessly to the lonely wasteland; the dull thuds of birds and bats sounded like artillery fire as they fell from the skies in their hundreds. _

_The blushing moon watching on impassively as the deadly shrieks careened over the desert sands._

_She paced her lair; her angry steps reverberating through the earth, shaking the ground around her. Her alabaster skin shone with a light all its own; her fiery locks flaming behind her and her emerald eyes pulsed dangerously as she harnessed the wrath that screamed through her. She would unleash it when the time came. She threw back her head and laughed; the malevolent chuckle bouncing off the blood-stained walls as the lust for dominion engulfed her. She would shower her enemies with pain and suffering! They would __**see **__her power! Be __**awed **__by it! They would fall to their knees and beg for mercy! A mercy she would NOT give them. It was a word for which she no longer knew the meaning and she had no need for it. No, she had plans for __**all **__of them._

_She would take the men as sires; drain them again and again. She had felt the strength within both, and she would __**not **__let it go to waste. They would spawn indomitable beasts. Beasts who would feed from the corpses of their fathers; ensuring untold savagery. _

_She had already been promised the woman; an irrevocable pact that had been signed in blood. But the other one…the one that had effected her disfigurement and was standing between her and the talisman...__**she**__, she would keep alive. She would be forced to watch the death of the men; bear witness to the corruption of the woman before being used by her scion to spawn hellions of her own. She would never let the madness claim the woman; it would be punishment for what her ancestors had done to her and her children._

_She looked around her lair. Her spawn were strong; their muscles quivering in anticipation of the bloodshed to come. She called them to her and they scrambled forward; some on all fours others on two. Their misshapen bodies, beautiful to her. She stroked their distorted skulls; ran her hands lovingly over their twisted spines; their coarse hair filing through her splayed fingers and a smile of rapture fell across her lips. Her time was drawing near and she would populate the earth with __**her **__kind and bring men…__**all **__men to their knees._

_She raised her eyes as she felt the presence of another and her smile was drawn into a sneer; her spawn tensing, growling and snapping at the intruder._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The abandoned house was thick with tension; it came off the four hunters in waves, building as it crashed against each other and filling the house with an energy that seemed to pulse with its own life. They stared at each other; no one willing to break the strained silence. Each knowing the first words spoken could be the spark that ignited the powder keg of the room.

The four sets of eyes moved from one to the other; their minds working overtime as they realised that all they believed had been lies. Their plans had changed. They had two enemies that were no longer separate entities but were working in conjunction to bring them down. And that _each_ of them had played a part in bringing it to them. Unwittingly and not.

But they had been here before; relying on each other to beat an evil that wanted them. They knew how the others worked; knew their strengths and weakness and although their trust had been put to the test, they understood that without each other…they didn't stand a chance. The time for blame was over. They had a common enemy. And while the demons believed they had forced them into a state of disarray; deceiving them into taking their anger and confusion out on each other. They had done the opposite.

The demons had backed them into a corner and effectively turned the four hunters towards each other. They were smarter, more aware and far more dangerous than the hellion realised. And like any cornered animal, they were going to strike out at their attackers with a vengeance. The demons were about to be hit by a cohesive team of mercenaries that had one plan and one plan only. Total and utter annihilation of their enemy.

"Alright, this shit stops here" said Dean "They want us to be at each other's throats and we're _not _gonna give 'em what they want" he turned to Riley "Tell us what you know"

Riley nodded "You're right. They _are _working together but they have their own agenda's. They _both _want the talisman. For themselves"

"Double-cross" said Dean "What a surprise. That bitch can't touch the talisman and I'm guessing she was hoping you'd pass it over. But if you didn't, she had a back-up plan"

"Yellow-eyed asshole" said Sam.

Dean nodded "One hundred dollars to the man in the back row. But there is _no_ way that prick is giving the talisman to that bitch" he said "I don't believe _anything_ that asshole says but he was telling the truth when he said he wants her taken care of"

"And he's using us to do it" said Dee.

Sam shook his head slowly "No…not exactly" he said as his mind ticked over. He looked at them "You think he wants us to survive this? He doesn't. He wants us to kill her and her spawn to kill us. He'll take the talisman …" he turned to Riley "What _exactly _does the talisman do? Apart from killing Li…aaahh…_her_"

Riley went to her bag and grabbed a pair of jeans "While I was out…" she turned and raised an eyebrow "Dean, are you checking out my arse?" he grinned and nodded "Just making sure" she ignored Sam and Dee's rolled eyes as she slipped her jeans on "Okay, had me a chat with the guy that started all this. Some relation from way back and I mean _way _back. He showed me a heap of stuff but we don't have time for all of it now" she stepped into her boots and picked up the dagger "Dean was right; the talisman and the dagger work together…"

"We saw her hand…" started Sam.

Riley nodded "Dean stabbed her when she had her hand on the talisman"

"Dean stabbed _you" _said Dee.

Riley shook her head "He didn't. The talisman wasn't truly mine at the time" she sighed "Look, it's difficult to explain. It was Jack's; he had the knowledge, _all _of it; that's why she couldn't touch it, couldn't kill him. I didn't. So she _literally _had it in her hands and the only way to stop her getting it was to draw blood; to mark it as mine" she looked at Dean "Sorry, Dean. I stepped into the blade. It was the only way"

He nodded and grinned at her "You owe me" and he grinned wider when she nodded.

"Well Miss Stabby" interrupted Dee "Why didn't it kill her?"

"Miss Stabby?" laughed Riley "Nice. And it didn't kill her because it was Dean's sword and not the dagger. It _poisoned_ her, which is why she cut her own hand off. But it wouldn't have killed her"

"So why the hell'd she do it?" asked Sam "Not that I'm complaining"

"Because it would have eaten away at her, at her flesh. And no amount of make-up was gonna cover _that_ up. And seriously, a succubus with rotting flesh ain't all that attractive. She'd have been on unemployment like that" explained Riley as she snapped her fingers.

"Well a one-handed succubus really wouldn't do it for me either" said Dean; he looked at his brother "Not sure about Sammy though" he said with a grin.

"Will you _stop _it with the banging jokes" said Sam angrily "The bitch is coming…" he glared at them "STOP IT!" he yelled as Dean, Riley and Dee cracked up; the tension of moments ago, now gone.

"Okay, okay" said Riley, stifling her laughter "So the talisman is mine now and with the dagger we can bring the bitch down"

"That yellow-eyed prick?" asked Sam.

"If he gets his hands on it, which he _won't, _he can enslave her. He wants her spawn. He can control them with it"

"He wants an army" said Dean "One like never before"

Riley nodded "She and her spawn can't touch the talisman but _he _can. He won't let us kill her but he wants to use her to kill us…well you three" she lifted the talisman "Protected"

"Thanks for that" deadpanned Sam.

Dean shook his head "This is ass-backwards"

"No it's not. It just has so many twists and turns it's confusing" said Dee. She lit a smoke and sat on the edge of an old table "Okay. From now on the yellow-eyed arsehole is known as 'Derek', the bitch is ….'Gladys'…"

"No, 'Clarice'" said Dean with a grin as he made the 'Hanibal Lecter' sucking noises.

Dee laughed softly as she shook her head "Okay, 'Clarice' it is. So, 'Clarice' wants the talisman so she and her spawn of hybrids can take out Hell and pretty much most of _man_kind. She wants to _rule _everything. 'Derek' wants the talisman to enslave 'Clarice' and make the spawn-army his. For what purpose? Hell on earth"

"And Hell in Hell. That prick has ambition" said Sam.

"She can't get the talisman unless it's _passed _to her and I'm not doing that so in comes 'Derek' and it's deal time. He'll get the talisman and pass it to her but what does he want?" said Riley "Us. _But_ being the double-crossing demon he is…he won't hand it over. And don't think for a minute that 'Clarice' is gonna let him get us either" she looked at Dean and Sam "She wants you. And that _is _exactly how it sounds. And she won't give me up without a fight. I'm sure she has something just as lovely planned for me. Dee, same for you"

"How freakin' powerful _is _this talisman?" asked Sam.

"More powerful than you realise" said Riley "Which is why it's kept a secret"

"Okay, we know that and we also know we've got demons double-crossing each other all over the place" said Dean with a grin "Ammo"

"That's not the only ammo we've got" said Riley. She passed the dagger to Dee "Dean, put your sword near the talisman" he moved it towards Riley's neck and the talisman and his sword started to glow.

"Fuck me…" he grinned "Awesome"

"You have _no _idea how old and powerful that sword is. Normally, a sword would have no effect on her but _that_ one" she pointed to it "It's been around as long as the talisman and dagger have"

Dean stared at the sword "This is _the _Sword of Damascus"

Riley nodded "The original. And you drew her blood and mine with it while we held the talisman" she grinned "We've got ourselves a secret weapon. 'Clarice' will know about the dagger and I'm betting she kept that piece of information to herself. But she _won't _know about the sword"

"We still have another problem" said Sam "'Derek' can throw us around like baseballs remember? One flick of the wrist and we can't move"

Riley smiled "Normally, yeah…and we're gonna let him think he can…"

"Normally?" said Dee as she shook her head "Dundee, did you have a stroke while you were out?"

Riley grinned "Not that I'm aware of" she paused "Although it would explain a lot….shut up, Sam" and he closed his mouth as she went to Jack's belongings. She took out the box and removed an old leather book "Didn't know what this was at the time but after my …'lesson', I guess you could call it" she took the book over to them "Seems my ancestors were pretty meticulous when it came to keeping records and such" she opened the book and flicked to the page she'd been shown "Who's the best at Latin? I'm good but this has to be said _perfectly. _No mistakes with inflections, nothing"

"Sammy" said Dean.

Riley nodded, passed the book to Sam and pointed to the passage. He read it; a smile rising to his lips as he raised his eyes to Riley's "Lets mind-fuck those assholes"

Riley grinned "Now you're talking"

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"A protection. It's _old. _Seriously old. It'll stop 'Derek's' mojo working on us" said Sam shaking his head as he flicked through the book "This is like a Holy Grail of incantations…bindings…devils traps…curses…"

"Stop drooling on it, dude and do your stuff" said Dean with a grin "You can hump it later. We got plans to make"

"And C4 to lay" said Dee. "We take out as many of her spawn as we can. We don't know how many are coming but the bitch as been busy" she looked at Sam "I hate to ask, but did…"

"_No" _said Sam.

"Good stuff. Staying ability is always a plus" said Dee

"You're freakin' hilarious" said Sam.

Dee ducked and laughed as he went to hit her with the book "And don't think 'Derek' isn't bringing reinforcements either"

Riley smiled "Not to worry. Got that covered"

"Do you now?" asked Dee as she lit another cigarette; staring at her friend through the smoke.

Riley nodded "Surprise"

"I don't like surprises" said Dee.

"Me either" said Riley "Trades and such don't sit well with me, Dee. But like I said, after this, I'll be kicking your arse"

"Alright, you two can fight in bikini's and jello when we're done. Let's get organised" said Dean "That flashy-light thing earlier was an invite. The bitch is on her way" he looked at them "We make our stand here"

------------------------------------------------------------

They worked in pairs; lying the C4 around the town and setting up trip wires and assorted booby-traps for the spawn and the demons that were on their way. Sam and Dee worked on one side of the town; Dean insisting on working with Riley on the other; he knew she was hiding something and it was more than the surprise she said she had coming. They worked quickly as they went over the plans with each other; checking and double-checking as they covered every possible scenario. They couldn't _miss _anything. A mistake was a death sentence...or worse.

Riley was setting up some C4 near an abandoned store "I'll make this one a little obvious. Set up ones either side of it" she told Dean.

He knelt next to her and set up the explosive expertly "So, you left out one vital piece of information"

"Did I?"

Dean nodded "There's another way 'Clarice' can get the talisman" she said nothing "Come on, Riley. She _can _kill you. She killed the other protectors so she can kill you" he grabbed her arm as she went to stand "_Tell _me"

"It doesn't matter because…"

Dean shook his head "No. We need to cover _every _contingency. What can she kill you with?"

Riley sighed "The dagger"

"She can't _touch _the dagger" said Dean with exasperation.

Riley stood "Never said she'd be the one holding it" and she walked to the next spot; Dean swearing as he caught up with her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to him "You" she nodded "How?" she said nothing _"How _Riley?"

"Look, Dean…_she _won't touch me but her spawn _will. _It'll kill them but not before they hurt me. Badly. If I'm weak…" she shrugged "I'm susceptible to her. So instead of passing it to her, the protectors kill themselves with the dagger. Wearing the talisman and killing yourself with the dagger means the only one that can take the talisman is the next in line. She and her spawn can't touch it. Neither can anyone else. It's another protection that's in place"

"What a load of shit" said Dean angrily.

Riley shrugged "It's the way it is" she looked at him "Dean…if that bitch beats me…"

"She won't" he said with conviction.

"Promise me you'll take the talisman. I know it's a lot to ask but you're the only one I can pass it on to. You've drawn her blood, it'll go to you. Take the book and read it…"

Dean shook his head "Riley, we'll beat the bitch…"

"_Promise _me. If I can't pass it along, it goes _back _to her. Those are the rules" Dean stared at her _"Please" _

He sighed "I promise, okay. But we're taking her down. That's just the way it is and if you even _think _about doing that _'sacrifice-for-the-sake-of-the-talisman' _bullshit, I will _kick _your ass"

She nodded "Just covering my bases"

They went to the next spot, neither of them saying anything as they worked. They could feel the change in the air and they looked up as the moon took on a pinkish hue. "Bring it, bitch" said Dean as he laid the last of the explosive.

They watched as the sky was filled with the silent flight of thousands of birds and bats "Looks like everyone's getting out of 'Dodge'" said Riley.

"Not everyone" said Dean with a grin "Now move your ass before they shit on us"

They headed back to the house; picking up their pace as they heard the distant keening searing over the desert towards them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_The demons stared at each other; the hatred between the two like a physical being as they fought the natural instinct to kill the other. The seconds turned to minutes as they dared the other to make the first move; to break the tenuous alliance that had been held together by false promises for almost nine years._

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend" spat the yellow-eyed demon._

_Lilith nodded slowly as she appraised the demon in front of her. She had to keep playing the game "Our time draws near. They have issued the challenge"_

_He looked at her severed arm; hiding his smile "This is unexpected" and he saw the fury rise in her eyes._

"_You failed to tell me one carried the sword of a righteous line!" she hissed; her spawn tensing as they crept towards the demon; guttural growls caught in the back of their throats._

"_You were to stay away from them until the time came!" he angered back "__**That**__ was the plan!"_

"_I was summoned!" she stepped towards him "My name was spoken in the presence of the talisman! The talisman __**you **__said you would find and bring to __**me!" **_

"_And I have! I bought them together like I said I would. The talisman was linked to __**one **__of them" he grinned "Now we know which one" he stared hard at her "The men belong to __**me" **_

_Lilith nodded "Once the talisman is in my hands; they are yours" she lied "The women are __**mine"**_

_The demon nodded; his yellow-eyes aglow as he realised he was closer than ever to having an army that would rival __**any **__that Hell could muster. He would wreak havoc on earth and build his legions. Legions that __**no-one **__could defeat. __**No-one. **_

_He looked out of her lair and smiled as the moon dripped with blood "It's time" and he was gone._

_Lilith shrieked as she flew from the lair; her spawn racing after her as she flew across the desert and towards her enemy. A malignant smile on her lips as she felt a shiver of excitement run through her. _

_A cleansing was coming and it would bring about an evilness that had waited in the shadows for too long. Waiting for a vengeance that had been pledged since time immemorial._

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Showdown

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

There was no tension in the abandoned house. An eerie calm had settled over the four hunters as they prepared for battle. This wasn't a hunt. It wasn't a fight. It was a battle. Plain and simple. They sharpened their swords; the blades glowing in the lamplight as they assembled their arsenal. Their daggers were laid out on the beds and _all _the blades had been polished with holy water to effect maximum pain before death. They didn't speak to each other as they prepared; the only sounds were the checking of weapons; the singing of blade against stone as each one went through their own mental preparation.

There was no fear here; the room was filled with adrenalin and purpose. They had a job to do and the thought of them_ not_ surviving this, never entered their heads. They were focussed, determined and _very _pissed off. But it was a harnessed fury; another weapon in their growing arsenal, and when unleashed, it would be unstoppable.

They raised their heads as the keening grew louder; the light from the moon that filtered through the dirty windows casting blood-red shadows over them. They moved as one; an unspoken communication between the four as they loaded up their weapons. Dean handed Riley and Dee the pistols he'd loaded with rock-salt and communion wafer; Dee handing Riley, Dean and Sam the mini trigger-switches to set off the detonations they'd planned. Riley took the earpieces and passed them out; they would stay in constant contact with each other, no matter _where _they were. Sam had placed the protection over them that would render 'Derek's' mojo useless against them and they were as prepared as they were ever going to be.

Riley went to her bag and took out a bottle of tequila as Dee grabbed the shot-glasses that were _always _kept in her bag.

"One tequila!" said Riley and they threw back before slamming the glasses down on the table and grinning at each other.

"We meet back here for 'two tequila'" said Dee and they nodded.

"Alright" said Dean "let's go kick some demon ass"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four hunters stood in the middle of the long stretch of road in the deserted town; a warm breeze ruffling their hair and swirling the sand at their boots as they stood side by side. There were no stars in the black velvet sky; they too had fled with the wildlife. The only light, the eerie crimson glow cast from the blood-red moon above.

The corrupt keening began to undulate as it grew closer but instead of bringing fear to the hunters, it made their jaws set; their eyes harden, their shoulders square and it strengthened their resolve for victory. The battle was looming and adrenalin coursed through their veins as they prepared to face off against an evil that would not stop until either it or _they _were dead. There were no second chances here; this was life and death and you could see it in the hunter's faces; feel it in the energy that flowed from them. They stood as one; a unified force that drew strength from each other.

The silence that shrouded the four was broken; and Dean, Sam and Dee slowly turned their heads towards Riley as she began to hum the 'Bonanza' theme.

"What?" she asked with a grin. "All we need are horses tied to a rail, ten-gallon hats and we're _there" _

"Slap her, Dean" said Sam, and Dean slapped Riley on her ass "I _meant _her head" he said; and he rolled his eyes as they grinned at him. "Couple of horny teenagers" he muttered as he turned to Dee "At least you're taking this…" he stopped and stared as Dee tossed M&M's into the air and caught them in her mouth; crunching them loudly.

"Four" she said and tossed another in the air and crunched it "Five" She caught Sam staring at her "What?" she asked.

He sighed "I'm too scared to turn around" he muttered "Are they making out?"

"_There's _an idea" said Dean with a grin.

Sam turned to his brother "You _hear _that?" he said; pointing towards the blackness of the outlying desert.

"Dude, you gotta lighten up" he grinned "Your girlfriend'll be here in a minute. Let me tidy your hair"

Sam glared at them "When we _beat _these assholes, I am gonna _kick _your asses..._all _your asses, til my feet are bleeding"

"Lay one on him, Dee" said Dean "He needs to de-stress"

"I think it'd take more than a kiss to de-stress your brother, Dean" said Dee with a smile as she tossed another M&M into the air "Six"

They turned as one as the shrieks from the desert rose to a banshee-like keening that swirled around the four hunters; licking at their clothes and chilling their blood; turning their skin to ice. The wind increased; echoing the howls that screamed across the desert; howls that were borne from the depths of Hell itself.

They drew their swords and stood shoulder to shoulder; four hunters facing off against an army of baneful beasts whose lust for blood was insatiable. They looked skywards as the shrieking reached a crescendo.

Lilith.

She streaked into view; her flaming locks streamed like wildfire about her face; her robes like wisps of smoke fanning around her; her skin reflecting the scarlet rays of the moon as she bore down on them. Her jaws opened in a vengeful roar of hate. Her eyes pierced the night-sky; glowing with insane fury as they lit upon her enemy. She threw her head back and howled at the moon; howls that were echoed by her spawn as they galloped across the desert plains towards the battlefield. She raised herself up; hovering above them, a malignant smile spreading over ruby lips as she let them bask in her power, her _glory_. She held her arms wide and let loose an unholy shriek as she shot towards them; skimming over their heads as she laughed malevolently. She would _play _with them before she unleashed her wrath.

"Another one for dramatics" sighed Dean. He turned to the others "Just _once _I'd like a simple _stare-'em-down-kick-their-ass-send-'em-back-to-Hell_ kinda fight. Is it too much to ask?" he said with a grin.

"Turn around and see _boy" _came the ugly yet familiar chuckle.

The four hunters turned their heads; took in the yellow-eyed demon and the legion of hellions at his back before turning _their _backs on him.

"You know it really _isn't _all that much to ask" said Riley "We should pass a law"

"Sammy, studied law" said Dean "You could write something up, right?"

"It'd be a bitch to get passed" said Sam "I'm guessing the pieces of crap downstairs'd fight it"

"Maybe we should start a petition" mused Dee as she threw another M&M in the air "Seven"

The demon roared in fury at the hunters; his body ablaze with primal hatred at their blatant disregard of him. _He _was their tormentor! He had spent _years _taking pleasure in their suffering, both mental _and_ physical! And here they were; ignoring him! They would _pay _for their disrespect!

The four hunters turned again "You still here?" queried Dean.

"Incoming she-bitch" said Riley, pointing at the succubus as she screamed towards them; flying low over the demon ranks; the unholy soldiers instinctively ducking as her robes brushed against their blackened skin.

She flew towards Sam; her eyes aglow as she cast them over the one that had been _so _close to siring an offspring. She felt a shiver of excitement run through her; her loins afire at the memory, and she _vowed _to have him again. She smiled malevolently; _and again and again and again._

Riley stepped in front of Sam and raised her sword as Lilith swooped out of the sky towards him. But the succubus laughed as she sailed past; her passage marked by the vile stench of death as she settled gently on the sands in front of them.

Dean and Sam faced the yellow-eyed demon as Dee and Riley faced off the succubus. Riley stepped forward and smiled sweetly "Why not take your place next to 'Derek' over there" she motioned to the demon with her thumb "I mean he _is _your partner…your _equal. _Right?"

Lilith hissed at Riley; her tongue flicking out; tasting the air around her as her eyes pulsed madly "You know _nothing _of the power standing before you!"

"I know a one-armed succubus is gonna have trouble getting a date" smiled Riley "Damn, imagine that? Being beaten by a 'protector' who really had no idea what she was doing" Riley clucked her tongue as she shook her head "Begs the question as to what I know now, doesn't it?"

Lilith smiled as she heard the thunderous sound of her spawn racing towards her "My sweet, _sweet _child" she laughed softly "Such little knowledge held within such a small mind" she sneered at Riley "What _will _you do when my babies take you as their plaything"

Dee turned "You getting all of this Derek? Or are you playing second-fiddle to a one-armed succubus?" she laughed "Talk about whipped"

"Oh, laugh it up _Dee" _he smiled maliciously "Our time will come…" he licked his lips as he rubbed his hands together in joyous anticipation "How I _love _to hear you beg!"

"Would that be the same way you beg the one-armed bandit over there?" asked Dean "_Oooh, baby…give me more!" _laughed Dean _"Suck the lack of soul right out of me"_

"Match made in heaven….or Hell" said Sam with a grin "Either way"

The yellow-eyed demon chuckled "_Dean, Dean, Dean_…how I'm going to _enjoy _ripping you apart" he smiled "And right in front of lil' ol' Sammy" he laughed again "Wonder if seeing _that _will push my brave little soldier over the edge. Watching me tear you limb from limb" he hissed as he prowled forward; his eyes flashing dangerously "ripping into your flesh" he smiled "pulling your insides to the outside…just like _Jack…_" he chuckled "You remember _Jack_ don't you?" he asked "Remember how you _let _him die? Watched as his blood ran out of him; how he sat in his own sh…"

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" yelled Dean as he took a step towards 'Derek' and raised his sword.

"Easy, Dean" whispered Sam; he turned his head to Riley "You alright?" he asked.

"Just peachy" she whispered back.

Lilith's laugh rang over the landscape; an acid-dripped taunt directed at Riley "So your dear old _Daddy _passed the talisman to _you" _she laughed again "A woman! One of my _own _kind!" she shook he head; an impious smile garnishing her lips "Your father _delivered _you to me! Did he not read the texts?" she laughed "What a _fool _he must have been!"

Riley's jaw set and her eyes filled with fury "Did you think him a fool when you couldn't kill him? How your so-called _power _was useless against him?" she stepped menacingly forward "How he made you feel like the pitifully worthless demon you _really _are!" Riley's shook her head disdainfully "And you had to use _that _piece of shit over there to do what _you _couldn't" Riley laughed "_He _didn't even know the talisman was within his grasp!" she smiled at the succubus "Who's the bigger fool _now,_ bitch?"

Lilith lips opened; her jaw unhinging as she let loose a hate-filled roar that shook the ground underneath them; the sands performing a frenzied dance around their boots. The windows of the abandoned stores that lined the street, blew out; the shattering explosion showering hunter and demon alike with shards, large and small.

Her roar was echoed by her spawn as they raced into the town. A grotesque regiment that was filled with disfigured soldiers hell-bent on bloodshed. Her corrupt corps rushing forward at the call issued by their commander; a mangled mess of DNA that was powered by insanity and their unyielding devotion to a psychopathic 'mother' with a lust for power and revenge.

"Way to piss of a demon" said Dean with a grin as he brushed shards of glass from his hair.

"You ain't seen _nothin' _yet" said Riley, returning the grin as she watched the hellion bear down on them.

There was easily sixty beasts charging forward; each malformed creature different from the next; a hybrid mix that made your head spin. Elongated jaws snapped viciously in the air; disjointed tails swished behind some of them; ears both small and large twitched fervently as powerful muscles strained underneath blemished hides. And filtered through these deformed scions were hints of humanity. A perfectly formed nose; delicate fingers above deadly talons; a spattering of freckles across high cheekbones; but they all had the same maniacal glint in their pulsing red eyes.

"Steady…" whispered Dee as the spawn sped forward.

Lilith's eyes shone with malignant light as she glowered at Riley "My _army _has arrived! The time of vengeance is …" she turned her head quickly as an explosion ripped through the night; the orange flames burning brightly as the agonised howls of the dying spawn tore over the town.

"What were you saying?" asked Riley with a grin as another explosion was triggered by the beasts.

"_Dun-dun-dun-dun…another one bites the dust" _sang Sam.

"You shake your butt and you're no longer my brother" deadpanned Dean.

Lilith raised her one hand; stopping the hellion in their tracks; but not before the C4 claimed two more victims. She turned hate-filled eyes to Riley; her face contorting in rage "You will _pay _for that! _ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!" _she ravaged.

"So will that be before or _after _dickhead over there stiffs you for the talisman?" asked Dee. She looked at Riley "Damn, I could go for a smoke right now"

"You hear that, Derek?" asked Dean. "We know _all _about your little double-cross" he laughed at the rage that burned in the demon's eyes "What? You're surprised?" he clucked his tongue derisively "_Never _underestimate your enemy"

The demon laughed "Your pitiful mind-games won't work with me, _Dean" _and he strolled forward; a smile playing around his lips "Now why would I double-cross an ally?" he shook his head "You really _are _stupid"

Dean grinned "An ally? Hardly. She's already laid claim to Sammy…" and he laughed to himself "laid…"

"_Again_ with the banging jokes?" said Sam with exasperation "So the bitch humped me! I'm still standing here, aren't I?" he slapped Dean upside the head

"Hey!"

"I don't care _what _she said…she's not getting _either _of us when this is over!" angered Sam.

"Aah, hate to interrupt you two in the middle of a domestic" said Dee as she watched Lilith's beasts quivering as they waited for the signal to attack "But explain to that twat what's _really _going on here"

"My pleasure" said Dean with a grin "Seems your girlfriend over there's got …_special _plans for me and Sammy" he grinned again as he stepped towards the demon "Plans I'm guessing don't go along with yours"

"And you" said Riley as she pointed to the succubus "You think that prick is gonna hand over the talisman?" she grinned "Not that _either _of you are getting it, mind" she said as she took slow, measured steps forward "I mean, seriously…you _really _think he's going to give you the _only _thing he can _control _you with? Come _on…" _she laughed.

"She's got you there" said Sam "Isn't that right, _Derek? _Got yourself some plans…I mean, the talisman bound her before…why not again? Right?"

The demon laughed "You think we're going to fall for your lies?" his eyes flashed angrily "_Our _alliance works for both of us" he chuckled "She gets to mind-fuck…and probably _literally _fuck your bitches there and finally have vengeance on generations of weaklings that have hunted her and her …_children. _And I…" he smiled sweetly at Sam "Aaah, I get _you! _My powerful, yet snivellingly weak _boy-king. _Oh the things we will do, Sammy…the people we will conquer. The _souls _we will corrupt" he laughed and turned to Dean "You I'm just going to kill"

"Forgot to mention the talisman, asshole" said Sam.

'Derek' waved his hand dismissively "A trinket that means nothing to me. It's hers" he lied as he looked past the four hunters and into the wrath-filled eyes of Lilith "That was our deal"

Lilith nodded slowly, but Riley and Dee could _see _her mind ticking over; they'd planted the seed of doubt in _both _of the minds of their enemy. Their actions from here on in would need to drive the point home and turn demon against demon and give them an advantage they desperately needed. They were outnumbered four to….well _lots_. And no matter how determined, how _good _they were…getting through the battle unscathed was unrealistic. Their plan had better work and Riley had better come through with her 'surprise' if they were going to make it out of here alive.

The demon army crowded the street on one side with that yellow-eyed prick; and Lilith and her spawn filled the other. They were effectively surrounded and the tension hung like a heavy blanket over _all _in the town. Adrenalin was coursing through veins; hairs were standing on end and hearts were beating rapidly. The time was drawing near.

'Derek' smiled as he sauntered back and forth in front of Dean and Sam "Oooh, I'm just _itching _for a fight" he smiled "But seems _one _of you has a protection…"

Riley raised her hand "Yo!" she looked at Lilith and raised the talisman "Look at _all _familiar?" she grinned "Come and get it, sweetheart"

Lilith laughed "Me?" she shook her head "No. But it _will _be in my hands…"

"Hand" said Dee "That'd be singular" and she pointed to Lilith's stump.

Lilith sneered at Dee then turned her eyes to the demon "Hold _true _to your promise!" she hissed and Dean, Sam, Riley and Dee raised their swords.

"I'm not giving it up without a fight, bitch!" spat Riley and Dee, Dean and Sam closed ranks around her.

"None of us are" said Dean, pure venom dripping from his voice.

'Derek' laughed "Oh, but you _are!" _He flicked his wrist and the four hunters were thrown to the ground; their arms held wide as they screamed abuse at the demon; their bodies splayed crucified-like on the desert sands as he and Lilith laughed maliciously. Their laughter joined by those of the demon legion and echoed by the unholy howls of the scion.

"Tsk-tsk" tutted 'Derek' as he ground his heel into Dean's hand then used his chest as a stepping stone over the man "So easily you forget the _power _I hold over you"

"YOU _PRICK!"_ Dean roared.

'Derek' chuckled as he crouched next to Riley; running a hand softly down her face before slapping her hard "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you"

"_Get it!" _hissed Lilith urgently; unable to hide the fervoured excitement that ran through her. The hunters had been rendered immobile and the talisman was within her grasp! She would _finally _be free to wreak her vengeance on those that hunted her and on _all _those that would defy her _"TAKE IT!" _she hissed again; salivating at the promise of power.

Riley glared at the yellow-eyed demon "You touch it and it'll be the last thing you do!"

'Derek' laughed and ran a finger down her cheek, slicing it open as she yelled out in pain "I doubt it, _pumpkin" _

"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL _KILL _YOU!" yelled Dean

The demon laughed uproariously "Give it your best shot" he said as he placed his hand on the talisman.

"Okay" said Riley with a grin. She moved quickly, grabbing the dagger from the small of her back and driving it into the demon's stomach as she roared "That's for Jack, arsehole!" she grinned "Hurts don't it!" she said as she twisted the dagger in his gut.

The yellow-eyed demon howled in pain and disbelief as he wrenched himself from the dagger; his hands going to the wound. He ducked instinctively, Dean's sword slicing through his scalp instead of his neck and he roared in fury; flicking his wrist as he disappeared….but he only managed to make it back to his demon ranks. He'd been _injured_. His power had been weakened. His mind couldn't grasp the concept but he embraced the fury that rose within him as he issued the call to arms; his legion drawing their swords in unison. _None _of them would survive this!

Lilith shrieked in unadulterated rage. The talisman had been snatched away from her again and the frustration and fury that charged through her, joined forces. She would _destroy _the hunters then she would destroy the demon that had _deceived _her. She opened her mouth wide and let loose an baneful roar shattered the night air and echoed over the landscape; reverberating deep into her spawn. The beasts tensed; readying for the onslaught.

The four hunters stood back to back; their swords raised as they faced off the two armies. Dean looked at 'Derek' and smiled "I'M GONNA _RIP _YOU APART, ASSHOLE!" and he pointed his sword at the demon "Slowly and _very _fucking painfully!"

'Derek' issued a laugh that was full of bravado "YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" he roared.

"This one" said Riley "SANVEI! SANSANVEI! SEMANGELOF!"

_**To be continued…**_

****

****

* * *

****

(A/N: Unfortunately I couldn't fit the entire battle scene into one chapter, so it will be a two-part finale. A BIG thanks goes to Kes Cross for her naming of the YED as 'Derek' and for helping me get through this chapter with most of my sanity. Stop laughing. The second part should be up in the next few days - fingers crossed. Thanks for sticking with it! AJ.)


	17. Vengeance Vowed

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

_A calling was borne on the winds. A delicate whisper that floated gently upwards contained within wisps of silvery smoke. They spun languidly heavenward, a graceful pirouette of three words that twirled together; spinning faster and faster as they recognised each other and began the dance. The dance that was accompanied by the now lyrical verse of those words. A melodious chant that whirled ever faster; building in tempo, increasing in vigour as it sought those it needed. _

_The diaphanous mist was now a swirling vortex as it thundered its call. The ground trembled and the heavens shook; the mist now a dense fog as it bulged in the centre, straining at the sides as it fought to escape the vaporous constraints. A low growl rumbled across the sky as the vortex shattered through the heavens; hundreds of smoky-white tendrils shooting outwards; each luminous filament corkscrewing through the black-velvet night; carrying a harmonious hymn that would bring about an awakening…a deep stirring that carried through the ages._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith shook violently as she heard the words spew forth from the lips of her enemy. Words that rose on the wind, spinning slowly before funnelling into a pious whirlwind of hallowed aria's that tore into her. She _howled _as the words reached a crescendo before exploding into the night and scattering its spirals. She turned hate-filled eyes on her nemesis; rage and fury igniting a wrath in her like _never _before. She didn't know how the woman had found out about them…but she wouldn't live long enough to see it come to being.

"YOU WILL _DIE _BEFORE …" started Lilith.

"SANVEI! SANSANVEI! SEMANGELOF!" yelled Riley again.

"Dude" said Dean as he looked at Sam "She's speaking in tongues" he grinned

"Nothing good can come of this" said Sam, returning his brother grin.

"I can _hear _you" said Riley.

"Dundee, I hate to point this out…but that surprise you mentioned earlier? You think you could …gee, I don't know…_surprise _us" said Dee.

"Yeah, on its way" said Riley.

"You think you could give it a kick up the ass?" asked Sam "'Cause not sure if you noticed, but we're a little outnumbered"

Riley grinned "You gonna pee in your pants Sam?"

Sam lowered his sword, turned and smacked Riley across the back of the head. "Hey!" said Riley and she smacked him back…and he smacked her.

Dee turned and smacked them both "Focus, you twits!" and she pointed towards the advancing armies.

"Oh, my bad" grinned Riley.

"I am _so _kicking your arse for that, Dundee" she said with a smile and the two women turned and faced the advancing hybrids as Dean and Sam stared down the demon legion as it marched forward.

Lilith raised her hand and her spawn howled as they raced forward; their powerful muscles rippling, their jaws salivating as they bore down on their prey. A dark, cacophonous flood of growls and roars that thundered towards them. Dee hit her trigger switch and a building on their left exploded as the hybrids raced past; the debris spearing into the malignant mass as flames reached out; grabbing at those closest to it. Another explosion ripped through the night as the demon legion triggered a C4 tripwire. Screams and cries of pain tearing into the night as demons were blown sideways and skywards. It didn't stop the legion, they barely paused before moving forward. Now, more determined than ever to kill the four hunters in front of them.

"Riley…" said Sam.

"Just _wait" _she activated her trigger-switch.

Lilith roared in fury as her more of her children were killed. She urged them on; she only needed one to get through; one to inflict a wound on the woman…enough for her to get control of the her and have her hand over the talisman.

She was distracted from her thoughts as the ground started to shake. Hybrids, demons and hunters alike stumbled sideways as the sand started to whip up around them. The hybrids regained their footing only to be thrown down again as the ground shook violently; they scrabbled back to their feet and moved forward. Shaking their heads as the sand stung their eyes.

The demons were also struggling to their feet; but the minute they gained purchase they were thrown down again. The wind had started to howl through the town, picking up the sands and bombarding demon and hybrid with minute stinging projectiles. It scraped at exposed skin; battered against closed lids and pushed into open mouths as it tried to choke its victims.

Dean, Sam, Riley and Dee stood untouched in the middle of the sandstorm; the sands creating a thick barrier between them and their attackers. They could see nothing around them; nothing but the dense swirling shroud that encased them. They could hear the hacking coughs and snarling barks of the hybrids and the curses and screams of the demons as another explosion fractured the air and blasted into the demon ranks.

"I don't like being blinded like this!" shouted Sam over the howling winds.

The four hunters eyes moved rapidly around the sandy blanket; their swords raised as they watched for a break in their protection.

"Riley! Is _this _your damn surprise?" yelled Dee "A bloody _sandstorm?" _

Riley rolled her eyes "_Yes, _Dee. I'm giving them a chemical peel!" she yelled back. "Alright! Who just smacked me?!"

"Yo!" yelled Dean.

"What the _hell's _going on, Riley?!" yelled Sam as his frustration started to set in.

"Just waiting for back-up!" she yelled; smiling as the dense blanket that surrounded them, started to lessen. She tightened her grip on her sword as the others did "_Now _we kick some unnatural arse"

The barrier dropped suddenly; the sand falling back to the earth and staying still as the wind died around them. Dean, Sam and Dee stared at the men that now stood between them and the demon army and hybrids. A new barrier had formed around them. Hundreds of men in vastly different clothing; their faces filled with the same fury and determination as theirs; their swords held at the ready as they faced off their enemy.

"Reinforcements" said Riley with a smile.

"_Who _…._where…." _started Sam.

"Explain later, Sam" said Riley as she heard the howls of the hybrids begin in earnest again; the howls that were now tempered with guttural growls as they saw the sword-laden barricade that stood between them and their prey.

Lilith rose high; her face contorted in insurmountable rage as she saw the hunters laid out before her; surrounding the four she was after. Protecting the talisman and its guardian. She roared in savage indignation; her scream of wrath splintering through the night air and calling her spawn to battle.

The yellow-eyed demon blinked his eyes rapidly as he held a hand to the sickening wound in his belly. He kept his demons around him; using them as cover as he surveyed the …they could only be hunters …that stood between his legion and his quarry. Their numbers had increased; he smiled nastily, but they were _no _match for his army and the bitch's beasts. He just had to get to the talisman before she did. He roared in baneful fury and his legion returned it; a nefarious tumult that was joined by the heinous howls of the hybrids. He smiled.

The battle had begun.

Dean, Sam, Riley and Dee stood united with the hunters; their muscles taut; a steely determination in their eyes as they stared down their enemy. And when their adversaries bellowed their battle calls they returned it; a thunderous roar of defiance and rage. A rebellious yell that screamed through the town as they ran, as one, towards a battle that would define the fate of men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean charged forward, his sword raised. He thought of nothing except killing as many of the demons as he could. He was completely calm as he raced towards the demon he had selected as his first kill. He ran silently, his eyes filled with fury and his mouth drawn down in a snarl. He launched himself at the chosen demon and sliced its head from its shoulders before turning to the one next to it and doing the same, He swung left and right, his sword connecting each time; his mind seeing the kill-spot milli-seconds before his sword hit the mark. He was poetry in motion, every moved timed to perfection, every strike hitting home. He sliced left, decapitating a demon, swung right and drove his sword through the neck of another. He ducked a strike at his head, dropping low and cutting the demons legs from underneath him before ramming his sword up through the demons chin. He was covered in the blood and gore of his victims and he revelled in it. He turned and disembowelled a demon; drawing his other sword and decapitating it. It was time to find that yellow-eyed asshole.

Sam raced with his brother and the other hunters towards the advancing army; their swords raised, their yells echoing over the desert as they hit the enemy with a crash. The sound of sword against sword; sword against flesh; battle cries cut short and vehement curses filling the night air; a cacophonous storm that raged around them. He jumped at a demon; his sword cutting easily through its neck and he turned, hacking left and right as he cut a swathe into the ranks. He looked up as he saw two demons run at him; he smiled and raced forward. He dropped to the ground as he reached them, sliding past, turning and rising quickly as they skidded to a stop. He decapitated them both before they had a chance to turn around. He felt a slice to his side and roared, spinning quickly and ramming his sword into the demons gut and twisting it. He kicked the demon from his blade, the monster falling to his knees…his head following a second later. Sam was in a rage so deep it was almost blinding, but the one his fury was directed at, he couldn't see. The one that had tormented him his whole life. He moved decidedly into the melee…it was time to find that yellow-eyed prick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley and Dee ducked and weaved through the mass of hunters that were charging towards the hybrids. Lilith's spawn galloping forward and leaping towards their enemy; their talons outstretched, the jaws wide as they barrelled into their prey.

"YOU _STAY _NEAR ME, RILEY!" yelled Dee "AND YOU _WATCH _FOR THAT BITCH!"

Riley nodded as she and Dee threw themselves forward. The hybrids were fighting in packs; their talons tearing into the hunters; their jaws snapping around them; their powerful muscles literally ripping them apart. But the hunters were slicing and hacking into the spawn with untold wrath; their swords flashing down angrily as they fought the monsters. Glints of blood-covered swords flashing through the night. A tripwire was triggered and hybrid and hunters screams reverberated through the air.

"RILEY! TELL THEM TO WATCH OUT!" yelled Dee.

"S'ALRIGHT!" Riley yelled back "TECHNICALLY, THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

Dee leapt over a fallen hunter; her short swords flashing furiously as she hacked into an enormous hybrid. She instinctively ducked a swipe at her head and drove her sword behind her, skewering the monster before spinning and decapitating it. She yelled as she felt claws rip across her shoulder. She turned and struck left over right, driving the hybrid back…opening wound after wound as it backed away. It raised itself onto its hind legs, poised for attack, and she jumped forward, crossing her swords and decapitating the spawn before it could reach full height. She saw a hunter go down and raced forward…the blood that coursed down her arm, spurring her on.

Riley ducked between two men as she saw a beast launch itself at the back of a hunter. She drove her sword into its side; deflecting a killer blow as the hybrid howled. It pulled itself off her sword, turned and raised a taloned hand. Riley swung her sword, hacking the creatures arm off. It stared in surprise at the blood that jetted from its stump; the same surprise that was still on its face when its head fell from its shoulders. She looked up as a hybrid came flying through the air at her; she shifted her weight, driving the sword into its chest and dropping onto her back, flinging the spawn over her. She turned her head quickly, the beasts talons whispering past her face. She rose and bought her sword down; removing its head. But as she turned back to battle she found herself surrounded by hunters.

She went to move through them but they blocked her; blocked every attempt she made to move into the battle. A hunter to her left was bought down and she went to take his place but it was filled by another as he forced her back.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" she yelled "LET ME FIGHT!"

One of the hunters turned to her "YOUR TIME WILL COME! YOU _MUST _STAY PROTECTED!"

She rolled her eyes as they closed ranks around her "What a load of crap…" she muttered to herself. She raised her eyes; looking for Lilith. She turned in circles as she scanned the heavens…shit! She put a hand to her earpiece "DEAN! SAM! LILITH HAS GONE AWOL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith shook violently, roaring in pain as she felt each of her spawn's deaths. Each loss ripping into her as they were felled. She rose from her position; she _had _to find the woman. She scanned the earth below her and screamed in fury as she saw her; her _enemy, _surrounded by the hunters. They were protecting her _and _the talisman; and they would die…_again…._to ensure she and it were kept safe. She would _not _allow it! She raised her eyes to the battle being fought on the other side of the town. The hunters were wreaking havoc in the demon ranks and she spotted the two for which she yearned. They were moving easily through the demons; and she shivered in pleasure as she saw their muscles tensing under their shirts; the sheer power they wielded igniting a fire in her. She would _have _them. She saw one of the men move away from his brother; his attention distracted. She smiled as she swooped; spearing towards the one who had almost sired one of her spawn. His back was to her as she flew towards him; he would not see her coming. She would mark him as hers and turn him against his own kind. _He _would be the bargaining tool she needed….

Dean was fighting with unmitigated fury through the ranks; his sole purpose now to find that yellow-eyed asshole and make him _pay _for all he'd done. Riley had injured the bastard so he _knew _he'd be in the back somewhere and he was _more _than happy to cut a lethal path to him. He drove his swords through a demon and as it disintegrated, he caught sight of 'Derek' skulking through the ranks, yelling orders and pushing demons forward that he thought were moving too slowly. Dean's blood boiled and he changed direction; demon after demon falling to his blades as he made his determined way towards the bastard. He stopped as he heard Riley yell in his ear. He turned quickly, yelling a warning to Sam as he ran towards his brother; his swords flashing left and right as he raced forwards. He didn't feel the slice to his shoulder or nick to his face; all he new was he had to save Sam.

Sam was in a fighting frenzy; his swords moving with lethal precision; his feet perfectly placed to ensure every strike was a fatal one. He harnessed his rage; channelling it outwards and the demons fell one after another. He faltered slightly as he heard Riley yell in his ear; turning as he heard Dean yell his name; his brothers eyes focussed on something at his back. He turned again and raised his sword; swearing loudly as a sword slashed across his arm; slicing it to the bone. He dropped that sword, his other one decapitating the demon before turning back and staring into the hate-filled eyes of Lilith. He raised a futile arm in defence as she bore down on him and he roared as her hand snaked out…but she fell to her right before she could make contact. She screamed in pain as she dipped towars the ground. He looked up and saw a dagger protruding from her ribs; but it wasn't just any dagger…it was _Riley's _dagger. And he watched as Lilith shrieked and took to the skies; barely able to lift herself above the battle.

"NOW SAM!" he heard Riley yell; and he automatically hit his trigger switch. He smiled weakly as he heard the pain-ridden screams tear into the night. The barrels filled with blessed water showering the demons. They fell to their knees; writhing in agony and the hunters took full advantage of their weakened state and decimated their numbers.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean as he dropped to his brother's side, grabbing his arm. "Shit" he slipped off his t-shirt and wrapped it around Sam's arm "You'll be fine" he said into his brother's pale face.

Riley crouched next to Sam "You alright?"

He nodded "She didn't touch me" he looked at her "Your dagger…"

She patted him on the shoulder "Had to. It was the only way to stop her" she grinned "Not to worry. I'll be getting it back" she nodded at Dean; turned and ran back towards the hybrids.

A hunter crouched next to them "The demons will not last much longer. But the one with the yellow-eyes has disappeared"

Dean shook his head "He's about. I guarantee it"

They turned as they heard Lilith's shriek scream across the desert. "The bitch is pissed" said Dean with a grin.

"_Now _the battle begins…" whispered the hunter.

Dean turned to the hunter; he'd heard the doubt in the man's voice and his anger rose "You listen to me, _ass_hole. Riley's gonna kick the bitch's ass and _when _she does, you can kiss _her _ass for doing what _you _couldn't when it was _your _time" he pulled Sam to his feet "Come on, Sammy"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith howled as she settled ungainly on the sands. Her eyes roaming over the remains of her spawn; their limbs and heads scattered about the town; their jaws open in their last scream; their unseeing eyes still holding the look of surprise at their death. Her eyes fell upon the dead hunters; but they mattered little…her _babies _were dead. Her _children_ had been taken down by her interminable enemy and a rage deeper than she'd _ever _felt before exploded through her. She raised her wrath-filled eyes and stared into the eyes of the 'protector'. The woman stood defiant; her friend and the remaining hunters at her back.

Riley smiled as she stepped forward "Hey again" and she waved at Lilith.

Lilith pulled the dagger from her side; ignoring the pain that ripped into her. She smiled nastily at the woman "You might as well hand over the talisman now"

Riley screwed up her face in concentration then cocked her head "Aaah, no" she smiled "Thought about it and you know, I really can't have you going around banging your brains out and making more of…them" she waved her hand at the corpses "_Ugly _bastards" she smiled "Although they look _much _better like this" she turned to Dee "Hey, Dee. Pre-battle banter!" and she grinned at her friend.

Dee rolled her eyes "Get on with it, you daft bint" she returned Riley's grin "I'm hanging for a smoke"

Lilith saw the wound on Riley's hip; a wound inflicted by one of her spawn and she smiled; it would be enough "Hand over the talisman"

"Ain't gonna happen" said Riley as she walked slowly forward "Explained that already"

Lilith laughed "Oh but you _will. _I staked my claim on you! You belong to me and you _will _hand it over"

Riley laughed "In your dreams, bitch"

Lilith smiled "Dreams…yes. Funny things, dreams" she smiled and stared deep into the woman's eyes "You _know _the talisman belongs to me. You _know _it. Deep down inside. You've known ever since you were a child" she whispered "When I joined you in your dreams. You remember them don't you?" Riley frowned as the words carried over her "The dreams that _excited _you…the dreams…remember the dreams"

Riley frowned as she listened to the words; the words that were like a lulling caress and it stirred a memory …a dream…from long ago. She shook her head "No…"

"_Yes" _whispered Lilith "You were _sent _to me. To deliver the talisman…to _me"_

"No…I…." Riley shook her head as if to clear it "A dream?" she asked softly.

"Yes…you and me…working together to punish those…" started Lilith.

Riley nodded slowly "I remember…"

"Don't you listen to her, Riley!" and Riley turned to the voice "Don't you listen to her, honey. You _know _who she is. You _know _what she wants"

Riley shook her head "You were wrong, _Jack!"_

Jack shook his head slowly "No, I wasn't. You remember what I taught you, Riley. Remember…" started Jack.

"YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME _ANYTHING!" _she yelled "You LIED to me! Lied to me my whole life!" she screamed.

"That's right" said Lilith softly "They _all _lie" she took a step towards Riley "They lie to us and they _use _us! Make promises they _never _keep and then _laugh _at us. He was _laughing _at you, child" she intoned gently; her voice snaking its way into the woman "And they expect us to sit back and take it!"

Riley nodded "Like…like your husband…Adam…"

"He was _not _my husband!" hissed Lilith "I was created as his _equal. _I will _not _lie beneath my equal! That was _Eve's _role!" she smiled at Riley "But _you _are more like me than Eve…aren't you?" she breathed.

Riley finally nodded slowly "Yes…"

"RILEY!" yelled Dee "You _listen _to me!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Riley; her eyes never leaving those of Lilith.

Sam turned to Jack "You have to help her"

"I _can't _Sam. This is _her _fight" said Jack sadly as he watched his daughter succumb to Lilith.

"Fuck that" said Sam and Dee in unison, both of the running forward. But they were grabbed by the hunters and held back.

"If you interfere, the talisman is _hers" _one of the hunters said angrily as they held back the struggling pair "This is _her _fight!"

"Give me the talisman and we'll rule together" smiled Lilith "Just like I promised you when you were a child. Remember the power…think of the power you would hold…" she whispered; her voice lulling the woman "_Give _me the talisman and we will wreak _havoc _on all those that have betrayed you…betrayed _us" _

Riley stared into the green eyes of Lilith; the ones so much like her own. She smiled "Throw the dagger away and the talisman's yours" she smiled "I don't quite trust you….yet"

Lilith's smile faltered "But the dagger is meaningless now"

"An act of faith" said Riley "Throw the dagger and the talisman's yours"

"No, Riley" said Jack "_Please _honey" he begged.

"Shut the fuck up, _Jack" _hissed Riley.

Lilith watched the woman; she'd heard the whispers swirling around her; the whispers she'd planted in the mind of a child she knew was out there. Out there somewhere…but had been unable to find. But here she was, standing in front of her, the talisman glowing brightly around her neck. A mesmerising promise of power held tantalisingly close. She looked at the dagger, the one thing that could kill her. If she discarded it, there would be _no _way the woman could kill her and the woman would mistakenly believe she would hold true to her promise and let her rule with her. She laughed inwardly; how easily they were corrupted. She smiled; what did she have to lose? She raised her hand and threw the dagger high into the night; its blade tumbling end over end as it lodged deep into a roof of a nearby store.

"An act of faith" said Lilith "Now …the talisman" she smiled as she held out her hand.

Riley smiled as she removed the talisman from her neck. She held it out; staring transfixed as it swung back and forth in front of her eyes; a lazy pendulum that held her spellbound.

"_Give it to me….give it to me…give it to me…" _whispered Lilith urgently. The beguiling mantra floating over the woman; both of them watching the talisman swing between them.

Riley wound the chain around her fingers and clasped the talisman in her hand and hesitated.

"_Give it to me….give it to me…give it to me…" _Lilith continued, unable to tear her eyes away from the one thing that would give her complete and utter freedom; the one thing that would ensure her dominance over the realms.

Riley smiled as she lowered the talisman towards Lilith's hand; ignoring the yells of Jack, Dee and Sam.

Lilith smiled as the talisman touched her skin and she closed her fingers around it; raised her head and roared in victory.

"Oh, I'll give it to you" said Riley and Lilith's roar stopped as she dropped her head and stared into the furious green eyes of the woman "NOW DEAN!" Riley yelled as she clamped her hand around Lilith's and the talisman.

Lilith gasped then _howled _as a sword pierced her back. She looked down in shock as it was driven through her chest; the blade pulsing with a bright light as it hovered over the talisman.

Dean leaned in close "That's _the _Sword of Damascus" he explain; a laugh escaping him "I've just shish-kebabed you, bitch!"

Riley stepped towards Lilith "You _never _staked your claim on me! I am the talisman's _protector! _Like my father before me! And his father before him! Back through the ages!" she put her face within inches of the writhing demon ""SANVEI! SANSANVEI! SEMANGELOF!"

Lilith howled as she heard the names of the three Angels yelled into her face. The talisman and the sword; illuminating to almost blinding; turning night to day as the sacred names were called upon to witness the completion of the vow pledged so long ago.

Dean and Riley held tight to the sword and talisman as Lilith began to convulse. They could see the hallowed light raging through the demon; snaking through her body as it poisoned it. Her skin began to blister; pustules forming on it as it blackened. The skin began to rot; fall from her limbs as the howling shrieks of the succubus shattered the desert landscape. They struggled to keep the talisman and sword together as Lilith shook violently; her keening reaching ear-splitting level. They grunted with the effort to stay upright as Lilith was engulfed in white flames; her screech cut short as she erupted in a shower of sparks that rose high into the night and were borne away on the warm desert winds. Three luminous figures gliding along with them.

Dean and Riley were pitched backwards as Lilith was destroyed. Both of them grunting as they hit the ground hard. Riley groaned as she felt someone lift her into a sitting position "I hurt _everywhere" _she muttered.

"Course you do" said Dee with a smile "You were thrown back twenty-feet"

Riley looked over to where Dean was "You alright?" she asked as Sam helped him to his feet.

He grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up sign "My ass hurts"

She looked up as Jack crouched in front of her; a grin splitting his face "And _that's _why you always beat me at poker" he took the talisman from her hands and put it back around her neck then helped her to her feet.

"So that's it?" asked Dee.

"Blew the bitch to bits" said Dean as he sauntered over, rubbing his ass.

"Yeah, it's over" said Jack as he smiled at his daughter "Riley…" he hugged her "I'm sorry, honey"

Riley shook her head as she hugged him "Don't be. I could never be angry with you"

He kissed her forehead "You kicked her ass" he turned to Dean and shook his hand "Well done, son"

"Pleasure" said Dean "Seriously, it was" he grinned.

A hunter came over and smiled at her "The texts were wrong it seems. Thank you for finishing what I started"

"Welcome" said Riley. She grinned at him "Don't do it again"

He laughed softly "I've learned my lesson" he turned to Jack "It's time to go"

Jack nodded and hugged Riley again "I knew you could do this, sweetheart" he kissed her forehead one last time "I love you, Riley" he smiled at her "Take me home"

She nodded "I will" she looked at him "I love you…Dad"

He smiled at her, put a hand to her face and turned; falling in step with the other hunters as they walked out of the town and into the desert. He looked back one last time; a smile on his face as he vanished into the night.

Dee put her arm around Riley's shoulder "Soooo….two tequila?"

Riley smiled "Race ya" and the two women took off.

Sam laughed softly as he turned to his brother "You alright, dude?"

Dean nodded "Just wondering what happened to that yellow-eyed prick"

Sam sighed "He'll be back, Dean. He always is"

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder as they followed Riley and Dee back to the abandoned house. He turned as he felt the skin prickle at the back of his neck; that familiar yet disquieting feeling of being watched settling over him.

They'd one this battle…but the war wasn't over. It _never _was.

_**To be concluded.**_


	18. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story and the characters of Riley and Dee are all mine)

* * *

**Holier Than Thou.**

**Epilogue.**

_**Three days later…**_

Sam and Dee stood at the Landy, the searing sun beating down on them. Sam's arm and Dee's shoulder had been stitched and bandaged tightly and apart from some minor injuries they'd managed to escape the battle with Lilith and 'Derek' relatively unscathed.

Sam was leaning against the Landy's door; a hand in his pocket as he watched her "So you think now Lilith is dead, that whole thing with you going all succubi on our asses still holds?"

Dee lit a smoke as she leaned back next to him "I'm guessing I can't be one of her bitches if she ain't around"

"The three month thing?" he asked.

She shrugged "Just have to wait and see, I guess"

"You ring us when you get back" he said "I mean it, Dee"

She nodded and smiled at him "I know you do, Sam" she patted him on the shoulder "And I will. Kinda don't think I have a choice" and she motioned to Dean and Riley.

Sam laughed "You got a crowbar to pry 'em apart?"

Dee laughed "Used it knock myself out last night" she shook her head "Come on, Dundee!"

Dean gave Dee a 'wait' gesture as he continued kissing Riley. He pulled back, his arms around her as he grinned "You know we never did make it to the teeter-totter"

She smiled "And I thought we did" she laughed as he smacked her on the ass.

"You got Jack …sorted?"

She nodded "He's in the Landy. Dee freaked when I strapped the seat-belt around the urn. Mumbled something about back-seat driving"

Dean smiled "How long you going home for?"

She shrugged "A month, maybe. See what Mum can tell me about Ja…Dad" she kissed him softly "Thanks, Dean…I…"

"Don't start. We're square now"

"Not really, You still haven't given me the Impala" she grinned "And _I _held to my promise"

"Yeah, you sure did" he kissed her again; his hands sliding under her t-shirt as hers wound into his hair "Ring us when you get back…you know, to let us know…you're…back and stuff"

She grinned "Aww, you're gonna miss me"

He laughed "Hardly" and they walked slowly towards the Landy "You ready to leave this shithole, Dee?"

"Been ready for three bloody days, Dean" she stubbed out her smoke and smiled at him "You owe me and Sam _big _for having to listen to …that"

Dean and Riley grinned "You want pointers, Dee. Just ask" Dean grinned at her.

"You try and hug me, I'll shoot you" she said with a grin.

Riley hugged Sam "Take it easy, Sam"

"You too, Riley" he smiled "Ride the swing for me"

"For sure" she said and turned to Dee "Come on, Red. Hug Dean and be done" she grinned "I know you want to"

Dee gave Riley the finger and embraced Dean quickly and did the same to Sam before going to the Landy and gunning the engine "Move your arse, Riley!"

Dean pulled Riley into another kiss "Watch your ass, that yellow-eyed prick is still out there"

"You too, Dean" she kissed him softly and jumped into the Landy; the strains of Hendrix floating out as she wound down the window "And that's _damn fine _arse to you, Winchester"

He grinned as they sped out of the motel lot "Come on, Sammy" he said as he walked to the Impala "I saw a crappy bar two towns over" they jumped into the car and sped in the opposite direction; Zeppelin blasting from the speakers.

"You reckon Dee's gonna be alright?' asked Sam as felt something in his shirt pocket.

Dean shrugged "Just have to keep tabs on her" he looked over at his brother "What's that?"

Sam laughed "Present from Riley, I imagine" he said as he held up the joint.

"Well light her up, Sammy" he grinned "If ever we deserved to get trashed, it's now"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dee kept glancing in the rearview as she drove out of Nevada. She turned to Riley "Did you have to draw a damn face on the urn?"

Riley laughed "Well how's he supposed to see out the window, Dee?"

"You're an idiot" she said, trying not to laugh "And stop hogging the joint"

Riley passed it over, settled back in her seat and closed her eyes; her fingers resting on the amulet around her neck; a small smile on her lips.

Dee smiled as she saw Riley relax in her seat; she'd done what she'd said she would. Keep Riley safe; just like she'd promised Jack. Her eyes flicked to the back seat, where Jack sat and she tried not to laugh. She turned her attention back to the road as she puffed on the joint; she glanced into the rearview and the smile died on her lips. She frowned, shaking her head slowly; then stifled a laugh. The joint must be getting to her….because for a moment there; she thought she saw Lilith sitting on back seat next to Jack.

_**The End.**_

****

****

* * *

****

_(A/N: Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story til the end. A special thanks goes out to Joyof Reading, AdSigMel and Ria Lucas for their reviews. They were **always **appreciated. A HUGE thanks goes out to Kes Cross who not only reviews my work and encourages and supports me... but virtually slaps me about the head when she knows I need it most. Thanks, babes...I think.)_


End file.
